Flor Celestial
by inuhanyouYukiko
Summary: Uma jovem inocente e de coração puro, um inudaiyoukai imenso youkai cachorro , orgulhoso, prepotente, implacavél e frio, se encontram, se apaixonam. Um amor praticamente comdenado pelos humanos e youkais. Uma amor na Era Feudal do Japão.
1. Conhecendo o inimigo

Uma jovem inocente e de coração puro, um inudaiyoukai ( imenso youkai cachorro), orgulhoso, prepotente, implacavél e frio, se encontram, se apaixonam, mas naquele arquipelágo os humanos odeiam youkais e vice-versa . . . será que o outashi e a jovem poderão ficar juntos? Um amor praticamente condenavél pelos dois lados . . . mas igualmente forte, uma luta contra os preconceitos, um movimento em falso e será o derradeiro fim . . . Um amor no Japão Feudal.

Uma fanfic Sesshoumaru & Rin. Aparecem personagens do anime e outros que criarei. Alguns, estarão fora do seu contexto que aparece no anime, mas essa fanfic se passa no Japão Feudal, então não pode ser UA, então, não sei se classifico como OCC, afinal, a maioria dos personagens que aparecem no anime/mangá, não estarão com a personalidade alterada nem nada, enfim, aí complica . . .

A jovem e inocente Rin conhece o prisioneiro Sesshoumaru.

O ajuda e se aproximar, sem tomar conhecimento do perigo . . .

Seria essa jovem, o "coração do kekkai" ?

Cap. 1 - Conhecendo o inimigo.

Uma batalha ocorria entre um templo budista e youkais .

Mas não era um simples templo, era a base de monges exterminadores. Caçavam youkais indiscriminadamente e provocaram a ira destes, que fizeram uma aliança jamais vista para combater um inimigo comum, fazendo uma ofensiva em massa, alguns, contratando mikos negras contra os monges. Mas um poderoso kekkai impedia qualquer aproximação, as sacerdotizas das sombras falaram que era um kekkai diferente, de "coração", mas para isso era preciso um coração puro, cristalino como água e que nunca conhecera a maldade, não precisava ter poderes espirituais nem nada, pois fora um monge que fez a barreira santa e usa alguém para fortalecer, que para derrubar, bastava fazer esse ser inocente e puro conhecer a maldade, corromper um pouco o coração, se matasse, facilmente, o monge usaria outro.

Nisso, eles planejam algo, ousado, perigoso e um jovem princípe daiyoukai se propõe, pois era da realeza e teriam interesse em poupa-lo, para usar como troca, se fosse outro, poderia ser destruído.

Nisto, ele vai para a linha de frente e deixa ser capturado, mas ia levando escondido , folhas e um pincel, usaria seu sangue como tinta. Treinaram uma ave local, para levar e trazer correspondência, animais podiam cruzar livremente a barreira, uma falha em potencial e que ia ser largamente explorado.

Havia informações que era uma jovem o "coração do kekkai", só bastava acha-la e macular seu coração, seria uma missão difícil, mas estava disposto a tudo, nutria raiva dos monges, pois sua genitora fora purificada por um e seu pai, gravemente ferido, sucumbiu semanas depois, purificado de dentro para fora e ele era muito jovem, tornou-se um daiyoukai e reconstruíria o império de seus pais, que fora ocupado pelos monges e onde fora construído seu templo, uma história sórdida de traição e crueldade.

Conforme planejado, fora pego e levado a uma cela em uma construção afastada do centro de purificação, ele estava enfraquecido por causa do kekkai.

Prenderam ele com algemas nos pulsos e tornozelos, além de uma grossa coleira de ferro no pescoço e fincada no chão, sentia-se ultrajado, com seu orgulho ferido, ele , um nobre de berço, naquela frieza e imundície, amarrado como um animal, mas era necessário pois precisavam destruir o kekkai. Terminam, retirando a armadura, o que sobrara dela, o haori, gi deste e deixando apenas com a hakama e tirando o laço dourado deste, enfim, parecia um prisioneiro, antes aparentava ser um nobre. Tentam pegar a estola felpuda dele, mas este rosna e olha irado. O que parecia ser o líder fala:

- Deixe-o com essa "coisa", vai que tirarmos e ele enfraquece demais e morre . . . isto é algo que não queremos, esse mononoke é muito precioso para nós . . .

Então, concordando, todos saem, deixando-o no escuro.

Estava tão fraco, que mal conseguia se levantar, caía, decidira se sentar, sentia muito frio por causa de sua fraqueza e assim ficara dias. Usava sua audição para captar palavras e descobrir o "coração". Em situações normais se libertaria rapidamente, aquilo era "papel" para ele, mas fraco, eram dificeís e além do mais, não sabia até que ponto poderia andar sem ser purificado completamente. Sentia uma dor violenta no corpo, mas com o passar do tempo se acostumou a "companhia irritante."

Em um dia de sorte, descobriu ser de fato uma jovem e que pelo visto, dava de "sumir", dando trabalho aos monges que se apavoravam, também, com o "coração" do kekkai por aí, era motivo de se preocupar.

De propósito o alimentavam uma vez por semana e ainda por cima, frutas e um pedaço pequeno de rato, sabiam que ele preferiria carne, mas desejavam alimenta-lo mal e com bastante espaço de tempo, para que contribuísse para sua fraqueza e também, alguns jovens monges se divertiam , maltratando-o.

Um dia, ele vê a porta sendo aberta timidamente e uma jovem entrar, ele se esforçava em vê-la, pois estava fraco demais, pelo cheiro, era uma fêmea humana. Esta desce com uma pequena vela e acende uma tocha na parede, pois apesar de ser dia, a cela ficava muito abaixo da superfície e a luz era rarefeita.

Nota que a humana, aparentando dezoito anos, vestia kimonos requintados de três camadas, tendo uma quarta camada em cima e mangas esvoaçantes, usava enfeite em seu único rabo de cavalo de lado e um oshire envernizado nos pés com uma meia branca. Pelas vestes, julgava ser uma princesa. Os traços eram delicados e harmoniosos, a face angelical, como esculpida pelos deuses, mas tendo um ar inocente, podia jurar ser uma lendária tennin, as de beleza inalcansavéis e que habitavam os céus. Nunca havia visto tal beleza e ficara hipnotizado por ela.

Vê que a jovem o olhava curiosa e com gentileza, além de um sorriso nos lábios finos e delicados.

- Porque sorri ? - rosna.

- Porque não? - e o fita com curiosidade.

- Ès uma miko? - estreita o olhos.

- Não senhor.

- Hunf! - vira a face, a falta de comida, fraqueza, as correntes e a falta de luz não melhoravam o humor deste.

- É um youkai? Nunca vi um. Tem mais de uma forma? O que comem? Como são? O senhor é o que? Qual seu nome?- fala empolgada.

Ele arqueia uma sombrançelha e continua com a face impassivel e deduz, que além de ser curiosa, não possuía noção de perigo, estava próxima dele e este poderia mata-la se quisesse, porém, estava curioso com aquela jovem humana e o fato de parecer uma criança em seu comportamente, além de uma inocência que podia custa-lhe caro.

- Pode falar seu nome pelo menos, onegai e que tipo de youkai o senhor é ?

Sem percebe, passa a responder as perguntas dela:

- Me chamo Sesshoumaru e sou um inudaiyoukai.- fala com a voz mais fria possivél.

- Me chamo Rin. Que legal ! - olha o youkai maravilhada, ainda mais reparando no símbolo de lua crescente deste.

Ele encontra-se atônito, ela ficava feliz rapidamente e por pouca coisa, era muito peculiar, interessante, além de ser muito bonita.

- Ouvi dizer que youkais, alguns, os superiores que tem forma humana perfeita, na verdade, tem formas henges, que é a sua verdadeira forma. Tem a forma henge? - pergunta inclinando a cabeça.

- Sim, de um imenso cão branco .

- Deve ser lindo na forma henge! Mostra? Onegai.- pergunta suplicante.

Ele olha seriamente para ela, que não entende. Vira a face impassivél para os lados e para cima. Então ela compreende:

- È pequena a cela, né ?

Depois ele olha para as algemas que o prendiam e ela compreende, tristemente.

- Está preso . . . tadinho . . . mas porque?

- Não sabe da guerra?- olha para ela incrédulo, ela devia estar brincando, niguém era tão alheio do mundo.

- Guerra? O que é guerra?- olha confusa.

Ele fica atônito, aquilo já era demais, mas percebera que ela não brincava, de fato não sabia. Era algo difícil de acreditar, pois a guerra era algo comum. Pensando bem, parecia uma criança inocente, fazendo perguntas bobas, ainda mais para a idade dela, mas era inocente demais, bondosa demais, possuía uma aura brilhante, além de ser bela. Talvez por isso não a matou.

- . . . . . - estava cansado daquele interrogatório todo e decide controlar a vontade quase inconciente de responder as perguntas .

- Malvado! - emburra, dobrando os braços em frente ao corpo.

Ela ficou linda com aquela face e então, ele mais desperto, percebeu os traços suaves e delicados dela, harmoniosos, era de fato, muita bela e desejavél, nunca vira um ser assim, humana ou youkai.

- Sou um daiyoukai, quer o que? - confessa que estava se divertindo.

- Tá . . . - fala cabisbaixa - porque nunca me contam das coisas? - fala erguendo a cabeça e pondo o dedo no queixo.

- Porque será? -arqueia a sombrançelha com um sorriso ciníco e percebera que a humana não compreendia aquele sorriso.

- Sabe qual meu sonho?

- Qual?

- Ver uma cachoeira, á noite , deve ser lindo. - fala sonhadora.

- É só água correndo.- fala encostando na parede fria, fitando e analisando a humana à sua frente.

- Mas não "corre" devagar, né? Como é uma cachoeira? Bonita? Igual ou mais grandiosa que as replícas em miniatura?

Ele arqueia a sombrançelha.

Cerra então os olhos e medita, sentindo ela se aproximar e sua respiração aproximar-se de seu rosto, então, chega a conclusão. Pelo que ela perguntava e pelas anteriores, parecia que ela não saía, não via o mundo, estava completamente alheia e devia ter algum motivo para isso e iria descobrir qual.

- Qual foi a ultima vez que saiu?

- Da mansão ? Aqui com você, foi o mais longe que fui.

- Nunca saiu do templo? - olha antentamente para ela.

Ela faz que não com a cabeça e ele não entende, porque a cercavam com tanta proteção? Zelo? Praticamente era trancafiada, cercada de tamanha proteção que nada sabia do mundo fora das paredes, então, uma ideia se forma em sua cabeça, poderia haver uma explicação para isso, mas iria esperar até confirmar suas suspeitas. Mas apesar disso, parecia feliz ali.

Nisto, ele capta com sua audição os monges a chamando e fala:

- Estão te chamando e parecem agoniados.

- Mas já? Queria conversar mais com o senhor - e fica cabisbaixa.

- Pode voltar outra hora e não recomendo contar a eles que me vê ou fala comigo - fala com medo da inocência dela e acabe confessando que o vê.

- Claro, prometo, será nosso segredo - e sorri - trarei alguma coisa para comer, é um cão né? Então seria carne . . . parece que está faminto. - fala preocupada.

- Agradeceria, carne de preferência.

- Hai, sayounara, Sesshoumarusama. - e se despedindo, sobe rapidamente os degraus de dois em dois e sai pela porta.

- Interessante . . . creio que já achei o coração do kekkai, porém, devo esperar mais . . .

E nisto, cerra os olhos, ignorando seu estômago que reclamava por comida e seus músculos por repouso. Então, adormece, mas estava alheio aos sons à sua volta.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

No dia seguinte, ela retornara. Trazia em uma trouxa de pano carne e alguns peixes, sem espinha. Ele despertara com seu olfato farejando o ar, sentindo o cheiro de carne .

Ela desce e põe na frente dele, falando, em tom de desculpas:

- Gomennasai, Sesshoumarusama, mas tive que deixar as espinhas, para que não desconfiassem que não comi.

- Entendo, mas faz dias que não vejo uma refeição saborosa desta -então, pega a carne com as mãos e devora, demonstrando sua fome, pois estava faminto.

- Espero que tenha sido bastante, no jantar volto com mais, acho que terei coelho, vou comer apenas um pedacinho e deixo o resto para você.

- Continue assim . . . - fala friamente e volta a prestar atenção na comida.

- E como se diz? - fala arqueando a sombrançelha.

Ele engole a comida e fala, fitando-a, sério.

- Não estou acostumado a agradecer . . . humana.- fala em tom frio e perigoso, podia estar acorrentado e preso, sofrer maus tratos, mas não perdera sua altivez e orgulho.

- Para sua sorte, sou incapaz de deixar alguém necessitado . . . o senhor é tão . . . orgulhoso. - fala com cara emburrada.

Ele cerra os olhos e ela se aproxima, curiosa, ele sabia disso e fez de propósito, então, percebendo a respiração dela próxima de seu rosto, ele abre e a beija, vendo a jovem arregalar os olhos e os batimetos cardíacos dela aumentar. Ela se afasta, confusa enquanto ele sorri, passando alingua nos lábios, sentindo o gosto dela ..

- O que fez?

- A beijei. È um agradecimento.- sorri maliciosamente.

- Beijo?- não entendo - e porque meu coração bate tanto e minhas faces estão quentes? - fala inconciente, pois era confuso à ela.

- Não sabe? - a olha atônito e então, recuperandos-e dessa descoberta, fala, pacientemente:

- È vergonha, timidez, é algo natural . . . é inconciente . . . Não está doente.- finaliza ao vê-la se examinar pondo a mão na testa.

- Tá . . . o que é beijo?- ela sente seus batimentos se acalmarem.

- È o que fizemos . . . embora tenha algumas , digamos, "variações".

- "Variações"?

- Sim -e sorri maliciosamente.

- Como assim?- fala arqueando a sombrançelha.

- Difícil explicar . . . - na verdade, não estava disposto a dar explicações pois queria terminar sua refeição.

- Gostaria de saber.- fala inocente.

- Um dia vou mostra-lhe . . . será minha forma de agradece-la. - e ela olha, curiosa, sem entender o que era aquele tipo de olhar e sorriso.

Nisso ficam em silêncio por alguns minuntos, enquanto a vê pelo canto dos olhos ela observar as proprias mãos enquanto assobiava uma canção. Aquela melodia era maravilhosa e sentia-se bem ouvindo-a.

- Voltando ao assunto de ontem, nunca quis sair do templo?

- Lá fora deve ser maravilhoso, sempre vejo pelas janelas a lua e quando o sol nasce no horizonte, vejo os cálidos raios deste tocando a terra, queria saber o que há além do horizonte . . . - fala sonhadora.

- Porque não deixam-na sair?

- Falam que é perigoso e que é seguro ficar aqui.

- Nasceu aqui?

Ela faz que não com a cabeça e fala, pensativa:

- Não sei, nunca me falam . . . - fala cabisbaixa.

Aproveitando a total inocência dela, pergunta:

- Há só monges, sacerdotes ou há outros ?

- Não, só monges e esta Rin . . . Ungaisama é o líder dos monges, cuida de mim desde que sou criança, mas é um chato . . . também não me conta nada . . .

Com certeza, ela era completamente inocente, aliada a beleza, delicadeza dos traços e ar infantil o faziam deseja-la cada vez mais.

- O que faz aqui no templo?

- Bem, fico no meu quarto pintando em pergaminhos e á tarde, oro um cântico budista, toda a tarde devo fazer isso . . .

Analisando o que lhe falara, aliado ao fato de ser a única jovem sem poderes espirituais e o coração do kekkai não podia conhecer qualquer maldade, explicando a inocência e pureza total desta, levara a conclusão que era a jovem que mantinha a barreira, mas porque a usavam? Será que o monge não era puro para criar uma barreira tão intensa e usava a pureza dela? Agora, precisava corrompe-la, mas sentia que não seria capaz de feri-la, toma-la apenas para corrompe-la, pois a simples menção disso, o fazia sentir-se mal, mas ela não precisava "sentir", ver já era o suficiente, pensaria em outro modo de corrompê-la e que não envolvesse estupro.

Mas sons o despertam de seus pensamentos e fala:

- Creio que estão te chamando . . .

- Ia perguntar ontem . . . como sabe? Não escuto nada.

- Tenho audição e olfato apurado.

- È mesmo! È um cão, me esqueci - ele rosna quando ela o compara à um animal - vou indo, volto mais tarde, mas terei que sair rápido. - e nisto pega o pano que trouxera a comida, o lavaria no ôfuro e secaria em seu quarto, escondido. Vou trazer comida .

- Sayounara, Sesshoumarusama. Até mais.

- Sayounara, Rin - fala em um tom que ela não conseguia definir.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Mais uma fic, só que agora, Sesshy e Rin. Não sei se a classificação UA é certa e se é também OCC, não consegui classificar . . .

Essa fanfic será a mais light e também curta, comparado as que fiz, é bem leve srsrssrss

Essa ideia me surgiu e coloquei, estou fazendo aos poucos, vou demorar para atualizar, mas tentarei pelo menos, um capítulo por semana. Farei o possivél para atualizar -

E só mais essa postarei, quando terminar alguma, aí verei se posto mais.

Espero que gostem, coloquei os casais principais que gosto.


	2. Corrompendo o coração puro

Sesshoumaru consegue corromper indiretamente o coração puro de Rin . . . mas agora ela está em perigo . . .

Cap. 2 - Corrompendo o coração puro.

Ela sai dali e como prometido, mais a tarde, traz o jantar dela, pois comera pouco para poder alimenta-lo bem, trouxera alguns moshis junto. Deixa e sai dali com o pano, após ele comer, conversaram mais um pouco e assim se seguiu por dias.

A ave treinada vinha e ele envia mensagens, fazia relatórios a cada dois dias e agradecia dela ser tão inocente. Mas um dia, a ave volta ferida, muito debilitada, nisto, a humana entrava com mais uma refeição e vê o passáro nas mãos dele, que olhava estarrecido para ela, temia que ela percebesse a utilidade daquela ave, mas a jovem olha penalisada e se aproxima, olhando o animal atentamente.

- Tadinho . . . deve ter se ferido quando caiu pelas grades . . . - ela fala analisando.

Ele então suspira de alívio e fala:

- Ouvi um som e um baque, quando vi, esta ave caiu, por sorte me alimenta ou já teria devorado esse animal.

- Ainda bem, olha, trouxe mais carne e doce. Posso olhar a ave?

- . . . - e estende o passáro.

Ela pega-o delicadamente e olha receoso para ele, que arqueia a sombrançelha:

- O que houve?- fala friamente.

- Jura que o que ver, não me evitará? - fala suplicante.

- Como assim evita-la?

- Promete? - fala com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Claro. - fala estranhando e esperando algo ruim.

Nisso, ela põe a mão em cima da ave e ele sente um vento dourado rodea-la, e suas vestes se tranformarem em um hagoromo ( kimonos de cinco camadas, coloridos, tendo mais de cinco cores em sua confeccção) nisso, asas douradas duas vezes maiores em proporção ao corpo surgem, estas eram quase translúcidas e ainda espantado, vê o vento rodear o animal e depois, tudo some, o hagoromo some e as vestes retornam ao que eram antes e a asa translúcida some também. Olha abismado a ave se levantar, recuperada, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A jovem suspira e então, olha temerosa:

- Não vai me evitar né? Prometeu.

- Porque a evitaria?Pelas asas, por seu poder?- agora, a jovem aguçara ainda mais sua curiosidade, era não era uma simples humana.

- Não me evita-la?- ela fica agradevelmente surpresa.

- Não, acho interessante e queria saber o que é você, acho que é uma tennin, como a que ouvi em contos.

- Bem, os monges dizem que sou meia tennin, minha mãe era uma tennin e meu pai, humano . . . esta morreu quando era bebê e este meu pai, foi morto por bandidos . . . enquanto ganhava tempo para minha genitora fugir, ela estava grávida e após dias, chega até um vilarejo, onde Ungaisama habitava com outro monges, mas ela morre no parto e só tem tempo de dar-me um nome, Rin . . . mas não me lembro dela enão consigo sentir tristeza por eles . . . é errado? - o olha tristemente e indagativa.

- Não é, afinal não os conheceu . . . então, meia tennin . . . - ele cerra os olhos e então entende, por isso a mantinham numa proteção extrema e o monge a usara como coração do kekkai, era meia tennin, seres do céu, isso deu mais poder a barreira.

Então, ela acaricia o animal e põe ele dentre as grades, para voar. Para alívio dele, escuta que eles a procuram, então fala:

- Estão te procurando . . .

- Tenho que levar esse pano e esconder- fala exasperada, retirando o pano dali e correndo de dois em dois degraus.

Ele suspira aliviado e chamando a ave para seu braço, usa uma fita e amarra a mensagem à pata do animal que voa até a grade e bate asas para fora.

Após algum tempo após a partida da ave, escuta vozes masculinas e a porta corrediça do pátio superior sendo aberta e pelo cheiro eram três homens descendo e já eram conhecidos deste, então, já se preparava-se para o que viria, embora já se acostumasse e não cedia, por mais que castigassem seu corpo. Não daria o prazer á eles de verem ele suplicar, reclamar ou ganir de dor.

- Cãozinho . . . dormiu bem? - fala cínico, sorrindo e tendo risos compartilhados por seus amigos.

O inudaiyoukai não se pronuncia. Graças a comida que Rin trouxera, estava com suas forças renovadas, mas aguardava o momento certo, assim como quando caçava.

- Veja o que trouxermos para brincar com você, princepizinho . . . - e mostra uma cesta de madeira com recepientes de bambus e amuletos.

Ele fitava-os com mais puro ódio no olhar e desejo de sangue, não suprimindo um rosnado audivél e com mais puro ódio.

- Amigo, não vamos desperdiçar, quero brincar com os "outros". . . - um deles fala logo atrás.

- Temos outros youkais para brincar.

- Os demais estão com eles.- fala desanimado.

- Senta!- um deles ordena com um sorriso.

- Verme ! O que pensas que este Sesshoumaru és? - o daiyoukai fala rosnando logo em seguida, fitando o humano que mandara ele sentar, com desejo de sangue.

- Como ousa . . . mononoke!

Um deles, pega recepiente de bambus e vira todos em cima deste com os amigos sorrindo malignamente.

A água fora purificada e por isso queimava-o. As garras perfuravam a palma das mãos, a dor era tão intensa que provavelmente se continuasse, o levaria à loucura. Queimava e castigava a pele alva deste e sua estola felpuda também era queimada, mas ele usava todas as suas forças e orgulho para não gritar, para não dar prazer à eles, por mais que se contorcesse.

- Vejo que é um cachorro ordinário resistente . . . veremos se pode com isso . . .

Outro atira amuletos contra este, que queimam-no e depois, juntando os dedos em um cântico cujas palavra são irreconheciveís, faz mini- relâmpagos se chocarem contra a pele do inudaiyoukai, queimando-o, mas mesmo assim, não grita, apenas seu corpo treme com a dor.

Os três se entreolham com um sorriso maligno e juntos, entoam o cântico, nisso uma onda mais violenta envolve o cão daiyoukai, que não grita, embora arrancasse uma única lágrima dele, por causa da intensidade, mas cerrou seus dentes para que de sua boca não fosse emitido quaisquer sons. Apesar da dor insuportavél, escuta outros gritando, reconhecendo como sendo youkais. A dor é tão violenta que faz ele ficar inconciente no chão.

- O que estão fazendo garotos?- um monge chega e fita em censurando os jovens.

- Nos divertindo . . . é um mononoke, para que piedade? São monstros . . .

- Ele é o prisioneiro de maior valor que temos, da realeza daqueles monstros crueís e sádicos, não pode ser morto.

Chega perto do daiyoukai e examina, vendo este respirar através do tórax desnudo, mas tendo o rosto ocultado pelos cabelos alvos, suspira de alívio, pensara que com a purificação parcial que sofrera tivesse o matado, ao ver as marcas na pele alva deste.

- Para a sorte de vocês está vivo . . . pode torturar até a morte e matar os demais . . . mas não este, vá se divertirem com os outros.- fala seriamente e com olhar ameaçador.

- Hai, senhor.

E cabisbaixos se retiram com o monge olhando uma última vez o daiyoukai caído ao chão frio e fechando a porta ao subir os degraus.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ao cair da noite, a jovem retorna com comida, mais precisamente carne para o daiyoukai. Abre a porta corrediça e desce de dois em dois degraus, eufórica, mas ao chegar ao chão, vê o que lhe corta o coração e a faz chorar.

Ele estava em posição fetal, a pele queimada e a face deste semioculta pelos cabelos em dor. Coloca a mão no peito e deixando cair a trouxa de pano se aproxima dele, em choque, não acreditando no que vê , corre e o abraça, chorando ainda mais.

- Sesshoumarusama . . . . - abraça com mais força , chorando.

- Rin . . . - fala fracamente abrindo os orbes e fitando a jovem meia tennin que derramava lágrimas por ele, isto o afetava demais e sem perceber a abraça, tentando conforta-la.

- Sesshoumarusama, quem fez isso com o senhor? Quem fez essa crueldade e barbaridade?- o nervosismo a impedira de raciocinar.

Ele pensa e então vê de soslaio, uma carta que escrevera a muito tempo, caso algo o impedisse de escrever e nota a ave se aproximando através do cheiro desta.

- Se deseja saber, vá Rin . . . próximo daqui há celas . . . - fala começando a se recompor com a ajuda dela - e veja . . . - sabia que eles estavam torturando e quem sabe isso não a faria ver a crueldade do mundo e com isso, corrompe-la.

- Mas e você . . . ?

- Sou um inudaiyoukai, me recupero . . . vá Rin . . . - fala imperativamente.

- Hai . . . só obedeço pois está machucado . . . - pega a trouxa de pano - aqui está a comida - e leva o pano até ele - vou ver e já volto.

Ele apenas confirma com a cabeça e com sua face impassivél, embora desejasse saber porque sentia tristeza ao que estava prestes a fazer. Vê ela se afatar enquanto sente um dor no coração e não entendo porque, afinal era só uma meia tennin, boba, infantil, inocente e bela, uma beleza angelical de um ser sublime, apesar de ser meia tennin, era em parte humana, uma das raças que mais desprezava e achava indigna, mas não conseguia ver a jovem assim.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Ela faz o que ele manda e percorre a área onde ficava outras celas, de fato não entrava naquelas pois nunca tinha nada, fora investigando à semanas e nisto achara um daiyoukai. Mas não entendia o que ele falou para ver, seria mais fácil se ele falasse quem o feriu daquele jeito, ao pensar em suas feridas, sente um aperto no coração.

Então após virar o corredor vê algo que a choca, fazendo-na chorar compulsivamente. Caí de joelhos no chão, tremendo, uma forte dor se apodera de seu coração, não consegue acreditar no que vê, pois é surreal demais.

Os monges torturavam youkais e percebera que eram jovens, semelhante a filhotes, jogavam coisas que os queimavam e faziam eles gritarem, muitos guincharem, estranhara não escutar, mas percebera que atravessara algo, pois se aproximou em estado de choque, para depois falta-lhe forças e cair de joelhos ao chão.

Escutava os gritos acompanhados de risos dos monges, vira, Ungai torturando mãe e cria, pois o pequeno texugo clamava pela mãe e ela pela cria.

- Não . . . porque . . . - fala cada palavra com mais puro pesar e tristeza.

Chorando como nunca, grita para o alto, com toda a força dos seus pulmões.

- Não!

Os monges e sacerdotes param o que faziam e olham apavorados a presença da jovem ali, ela vira as maldades.

Ungai percebe que a barreira enfraqueceu, indicando que o coração dela fora corrompido. Com o olhar triste e lágrimas de pesar, se prepara para matar a garota e com isso evitar que o kekkai caí de uma vez. Ela vê ele em choque, se aproximar para mata-la, tendo uma espada de samurai, então, fala apavorada, fracamente, se encolhendo:

- Ungaisama . . . .?

- Gomennasai, Rin, mas já não serve como coração do kekkai, sinto por ter tido que matar seus pais . . . eles não queriam entrega-la.

- Não . . . papai, mamãe - fala exasperada e desabando em lágrimas, abraçando a si mesma, enquanto está com a cabeça baixa, sentindo seu coração doer.

- Adeus!- ela fecha os olhos esperando o pior, enquanto chora, vendo o erguer uma espada e baixa-la.

Mas a jovem olha parcialmente para cima e vê um grande cão branco que pisoteia Ungai, em pavor, os monges fogem. Ela fica em choque, mas percebera os machucados e que este arfava. Apesar de tudo, estranhamente, não sentia medo dele e ao imenso cão virar sua enorme cabeça, vê o símbolo de lua crescente, então murmura:

- Sesshoumarusama ?

O imenso cão olha significamente, nisso, ela sente-se estranha e se curva, sente uma forte dor em seu corpo e ventos dourados a circundam. Estes ventos modifica os kimonos que vestia, tranformando-os em um hagoromo imponente, suas asas translúcidas douradas surgem. Uma imensa esfera de energia sai do corpo dela e se dissipa, então, imenso cão branco nota que suas forças retornam e o mal estar cessa, o kekkai desaparecera. Ao mesmo tempo, vê o hagoromo imponente desta, sumir, dando lugar aos kimonos de várias camadas.

Ela fica inconciete, mas antes que caísse no chão, o daiyoukai assume a forma semelhante a humana e a pega nos braços, nota que a jovem apenas desmaiara e sente um grande alívio, embora sua face nada demonstrasse.

Nisso, um exército de youkais para horror dos monges aparece e começa a avançar contra eles, estes se recuperando, começam a sua purificação, mas são tantos que dificulta demais e alguns ainda estão em choque, ou imoveís ou se atrapalhando. Muitos são degolados, estraçalhados ou mutilados pela horda e exércitos enfurecidos de youkais.

O princípe pega Rin no colo, agradecendo aos deuses por ela não ver a carnificínia e segura protetoramente nos braços fortes e musculosos para protege-la de um eventual ataque. Alguns, inferiores, percebem a jovem avnaçar sobre ela, mas ele os retalha com apenas uma de suas mãos livres, enquanto segura-a próxima do corpo, um outro vai ataca-la, quando um general avança sobre os demais e estraçalha. Sesshoumaru o olha impassivél e fala:

- General Tsukikaminosou ( garras do deus da lua) , demorou . . . - fala friamente com aquele que considera próximo de um avô.

- Recebemos a ave a pouco tempo . . . mas foi de última hora . . . - ele olha a humana desacordada nos braços - é ela o antigo coração do kekkai?

- Sim, mas não sabia do que acontecia e nem sabia da guerra, fora criada alheia a tudo e pelo assasino de seus pais . . . ela descobriu agora .. . é uma meia tennin.

- Imagino . . . - fala arquando a sombrançelha para seu princípe- o que fará com ela?

- Nani?

- Será sua prisioneira, serva ou protegida?

O inudaiyoukai pensa por instantes e caminhando com ela nos braços em direção ao acampamento, fala sem olhar para ele:

- Uma serva pessoal . . . mas será protegida de todos.

Tsukikaminosou apenas observa, embora sorrise e pensasse: _"È isso o que pensa, outashi . . . mas o destino costuma prega peças e saberá disso, só espero que perceba antes de ser tarde demais . . . "_

Então o general assume a sua forma henge, de um imenso tigre branco, rajado, que usa ataques de neve, para atacar os monges.

Sesshoumaru, retorna para uma das celas, pega a quarta parte de cima do kimono, estende no chão e deita a jovem, ao sair, daquela cela, espalha seu sangue em um círculo após fazer um pequeno corte em seu antebraço, ao terminar, lambe o feirmento que fecha imediatamente, então, deixa uma gota de veneno cair aonde as duas pontas da trilha de sangue se juntavam, encosta os dedos , fazendo um único movimento de fora para dentro. Pega um de seus fios prateados e coloca na interseção, ela é absorvida e a trilha de sangue se torna prateada e depois dissipa.

Então dando um pequeno sorriso, se afasta dali assumindo a forma henge, aquilo a manteria segura dos youkais. Dos moradores do templo só ela seria poupada.

Então, assume sua forma henge e passa a atacar junto com os demais. Ele vê de soslaio alguns youkais tentarem adentrar no círculo, ao perceberem o cheiro de uma humana, mas ao tocar, são dissolvidos rapidamente pois são corroídos por uma nuvem tóxica mortal, nisso, os demais não avançam.

Após horas, o templo imenso e imponente é tomado. Os monges e sacerdotes exaustos são mortos após imensa tortura. Há uma grande comemoração. No centro do acampamento, várias caças de animais e corpos de monges e sacerdotes são assados e muitos barris de sake são abertos.

Mas Sesshoumaru estava em um lago próximo dali, fizera antes a mesma barreira em volta do quarto da humana no templo, para evitar que fosse saqueado ou destruído. Talvez ela quisesse algumas coisas de lá.

Seus músculos relaxam na água enquanto este pensava no motivo de poupa-la. Seria capricho? Seria gratidão pela ajuda providencial desta com comida? Pela beleza ? Pelo fato de ser meia tennin, pois ter uma tennin, ver uma, era praticamente impossivél ? Ou pelas lágrimas que ela derramara por ele ? Tirando seus pais, mais ninguém fizera isso, ou sorria como só ela fazia.

De algum modo, a jovem fizera ele protege-la e agora, seria sua serva pessoal, afinal, tinha uma divída de vida com ele, ficaria ao lado deste. Já tinha um servo pessoal, o imprestavél do Jaken. Este ficara na tenda dele, protegendo-a, enquanto a jovem dormia no futon de peles. Precisava arranjar vestes mais simples, nunca uma serva andaria com tantas camadas de kimono e percebia que ela se sentia desconfrotavél.

Nisso, sua fiel montaria, AUn, gruniu e chamou a atenção dele, a criatura não viera, porque o procuraria? Então, arregala os olhos. Veste rapidamente seu haori, gi e hakama, põe sua espada Dokuga ( canino venenoso) na cintura e parte rumo ao acampamento, ao chegar ver o que deixa-o irado.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDDDD

Desculpem a demora

Não terá hentai .Sinto, mas não escrevo mais hentai nas minhas fics, escrevi nas anteriores, mas não gostava do resultado, meu hentai é muito ruim, uma droga, um lixo, ai decidi não postar mais em nenhuma fic.

Deixarei entendido que irá ter algo, mas não escreverei . . .

Resposta:

Pammy-sama - Fico feliz que esteja adorando essa fic XDDDDDDDD

Como disse não terá hentai

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDD

sandramonte - Fico feliz que esteja agradando a minha história XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review. XDDDDD

Acdy-chan - Fico feliz que esteja gostando XDDDDDD

Rsrsrsrsr, o pior que a Rin está a mêrcer do lobo mau srsrssrs

Com certeza, aquele deus nórdico é perfeito - , inteligentissímo e lindo XDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review

raiza - Fico feliz que minha fic esteja agradando-a XDDDDD, muito obrigada pelo elogio.

Não terá hentai.

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDD

Ana Spizziolli -Fico feliz que minha fic esteja interessante XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDDD


	3. Fim da guerra

A guerra terminou, mas, agora, ele terá que proteger Rin . . .

Nisso, seu meio irmão, InuYasha ouve sobre seu aniue estar com uma humana e decide ver com seus próprios olhos.

Cap. 3 - Fim da guerra.

Um grupo de youkais cercara a tenda e um deles trazia a jovem humana presa pelos cabelos, esta chorava e se debatia, enquanto outros retiravam as camadas de kimono com esta se debatendo. Jaken estava rendido, todo machucado no chão.

Com seus olhos rubros, mata todos sobre o olhar dos demais do acampamento que apenas observavam e nada fizeram, ele estraçalha todos e vê que as outras peças do vestuário estavam rasgadas, somente uma a cobria e estava inteira, ela tinha alguns hematomas e chorava compulsivamente no chão. Ele olha malignamente para os demais e rosna violentamente, apavorados, os youkais somem da área, correndo e fugindo para longe.

Movido por um forte sentimento irreconhecivél á ele, tenta abraça-la, não no sentido sexual, com sempre fazia em se tratando de uma fêmea, mas apenas para conforta-la, mas esta se afasta, tremendo e chorando, com medo, percebe que está confusa e não podia culpa-la. Viu coisas que nunca imaginava existir, fica inconciente, quando acorda, é agredida, é demais para a mente dela.

Fareja o ar atentamente para saber senão a violentaram, fica aliviado ao saber que não.

- Rin . . . - fala com uma voz gentil desconhecida até para ele ao sentir o forte cheiro de pavor e medo dela.

- Sesshoumarusama . . . - fala fracamente, olhando-o com lágrimas e tendo sua face úmida, enquanto estava tremendo.

- Está machucada . . . - fala levando delicadamente suas mãos ao rosto desta que treme mas depois relaxa quando ele seca as lágrimas com os dedos quentes e macios.

- Hai . . . acordei e . . . - nisso chora de novo- por que ?

Fora demais para ela, ainda mais alguém que cresceu alheio á raiva, ódio, guerras e toda a perversidade do mundo.

- Jaken!

- Hai, Sesshoumarusama - o pobre servo mesmo ferido se levanta.

- Esta machucado . . . - ela olha com pena para o pequeno youkai .

Fecha os olhos. Suas asas translúcidas douradas reaparecem e ao se levantar, leva sua palma em frente ao sapo. Um vento delicado dourado surge e envolve o servo, que ao dissipar, revela que os ferimentos foram curados, depois,o hagoromo desaparece e as asas também. Sesshoumaru via a tudo surpreso, ao perceber que seu poder curava youkais também.

- Nani? - ele olha embasbacado para si, ao ver-se curado completamente.

- Agora está bem . . . Jakensama.

Ele não agradece e fita a humana, incrédulo.

- Jaken!- fala em tom frio.

- Hai, gomennasai, senhor - e prostra-se com o rosto no chão em desculpas.

- Vá até o templo, lá tem um ôfuro. Use o nintoujou ( cajado de duas cabeças) e aqueça a água, mas numa temperatura ideal para humanos.

- Hai.

E sai correndo para cumprir as ordens.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Sesshoumarusama, por salvar-me de novo. - ela fala sorrindo e percebia que aquele sorriso mexia e muito com ele.

Ele segura a face dela com as mãos delicadamente e trás para perto dele, com ela olhando curiosa e com as faces levemente rubras. Sorrindo, a beija docemente e depois, aprofunda o beijo, sobre o olhar surpreso dela, que não corresponde, pois estava surpresa demais. Ele separa seus lábios do dela, com rápidos selinhos e depois acaricia a face desta com o dorso da mão, olhando-a com os olhos dourados.

Vê ela tocar os lábios dela mesma, com os dedos delicados, em confusão, então, ele fala:

- È minha forma de demonstrar gratidão, as refeições que trazia para este Sesshoumaru ajudaram e muito a me restabelecer.

- Fico feliz de poder ajudar - fala sorrindo e tentando entender por que seu coração batia descompassadamente e suas faces estavam rubras.

- Precisa tomar um banho . . . - detestava sentir o cheiro daqueles youkais sórdidos nela, aquilo o enervava demais.

- Queria mesmo . . . depois podermos ir até meu quarto? Queria pegar algumas coisas lá.

Ele concorda coma cabeça, então, se dá conta, ao olhar em volta. E fala, preocupada:

- Onde estão os demais monges?

- Foram derrotados e aniquilados . . .

- Aniquilados?- ela olha chorosa.

- Hai . . . eles matavam youkais, não importando se eram bons ou não, além de torturar, como você mesma viu . . . como pode perceber, muitos sentem ódio dos monges e de humanos, inclusive este Sesshoumaru, pois meus pais foram mortos por houshis quando era um filhote . . . - nisso ele demonstra uma tristeza perceptivél nos orbes dourados.

- Sinto . . . - então ameaça chorar- quer dizer que me odeia? Pois sou meia tennin, parte de mim é humana . . . - olha cabisbaixo.

Ele olha-a atentamente e ergue o queixo dela com os dedos, forçando-a a olhar para ele com os olhos marejados:

- Não fale bobagens . . . este Sesshoumaru não a odeia . . . és a primeira humana de coração puro e bom que encontro . . .

- Mas disse . . . - nisso seus lábios são silenciados pelo dedo dele.

- Shiiii . . . nunca mais fale que eu lhe odeio, desprezo, nunca mais . . . és digna de andar ao meu lado e olhar para mim diretamente sem temer-me . . . nenhum outro ser teve tal privilégio, a não ser meus falecidos genitores . . . e o imprestavél do meu meio irmão, mas este olha pois é petulante e irritante, não sabe seu lugar - e rosna levemente.

Ela fica embasbacada com o que ele disse, sentia o toque dele firme, mas ao mesmo tempo delicado e amavél, apesar da aparência fria e de face impassivél que demonstrava, sua voz era extremamente gentil.

- Agora, vamos, monte em AUn. Vamos até o templo.

- Hai, arigatougozaimassu, Sesshoumarusama - e beija ele, supreendendo-o.

- De agora em diante, irei agradecer como me agradece . . . - fala sorrindo.

- Que seja, mas se um dia não quiser, não estranhe ou em um momento especifíco.

- Tá . . . -embora não entendia porque evitaria em algum momento, pois não via mal nenhum em beijar - pode deixar.

Ela então, corre, feliz até o dragão de duas cabeças que estava próximo dali. Sem medo, ela acaricia os focinhos destes, que abanam as caudas de contentamento. Ele vê que ela não teme a montaria que ele tinha desde que era apenas um filhote.

- Suba! Vou atrás, pois pode cair.

- Hai - e tenta subir, mas não consegue, nunca montara antes.

Ele então sobre primeiro e mostra como se faz.. Depois fala:

- Use uma perna e coloque impulso para que a outra passe para o outro lado.

- Hai.

Faz o que viu e do que ele explicara e consegue subir.

Ele cola seu corpo no dela, que sente-se "estranha", pois sua face fica rubra e seu coração acerela. O inudaiyoukai sorri ao ouvir os batimentos e sentir o cheiro dela com aquela aproximação, adorava, "brincar" com a jovem. Então, usa as rédeas e exige o máximo de velocidade da montaria.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Um pouco distante dali, um jovem, com aparência de dezessete anos, está em uma tenda, grande comparada ás demais. Usava um haori vermelho e gi alva e portava uma espada na cintura. Ele fita o céu , então, uma voz doce ecoa de dentro da cabana, enquanto passos delicados são escutados:

- Meu amor, InuYasha, porque fita o céu?

Nisso, uma jovem de longos cabelos negros e olhos castanhos e vestindo roupas de sacerdotiza sai da cabana. Ele olha apaixonadamente para ela e abraça, falando gentilmente:

- Minha amada, Kikyou, estava apenas pensando . . .

- Pensando em que ? - e acaricia a face dele, que segura a mão e beija a palma.

- Hai . . . meu aniue, Sesshoumaru, ainda nutre muita tristeza e rancor, ainda mais para mim, que sou meio youkai, um hanyou . . .

- Está preocupado com ele? - ela sorri.

- Não é preocupação . . . mas me pergunto até quando ele vai continuar imerso no passado e na tristeza . . .

- Quem sabe um dia um ser dissipe as trevas do coração dele . . . - fala olhando para ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Alguém como você? Seu apoio, confiança , me ajudaram a superar a tristeza que sentia . . . ainda mais depois da morte de meus pais. . . - mas é silenciado pelo dedo dela que fala, aproximando os lábios dos dele:

- Deixemos o passado para trás, vivamos o presente . . . e viveremos nosso futuro . . . juntos.

E se beijam apaixonadamente. Após um tempo, ela com falta de ar, os lábios se separam, então, ele abraça-a que correponde, deitando a cabeça no tórax dele. Entao este pergunta:

- Você e sua irmã, Tsubaki, sabem onde a irmã de vocês, Kagome está?

- Ainda não . . . ela fugiu do castelo em que vivíamos com nossa mãe, a imperatriz Nidoriko, por causa de seu amor proibido com Houjo, o general da guarda . . . eles se amavam, vi isso nos olhos dela . . . faz dois anos . . . agora nossa mãe faleceu de desgosto e esperamos que ela faça contato . . .

- Ela fará . . .acredite meu amor . . .

- Mas e se ela . . . - chora ao pensar na hipótese dela estar morta.

- Houjo pelo que me falou e o pouco que vi, é um excelente general, ela está em boas mãos, acredite . . . - ele a abraça - desculpe tocar nesse assunto.

- Não precisa se desculpar . . . você conheceu minha imouto.

- Hai. Ela segui seu coração.

- Hai, encontrou ao amor da vida dela, assim como encontrei você . . .

- Não sente falta de ser uma hime?

- Bobo, claro que não, detestava o palácio, todo aquele cuidado minha imouto Kagome, também não apreciava, já nossa aniue, Tsubaki, era obssesiva com beleza e roupas requintadas, adorava tanto o luxo, que ficou feliz com o casamento arranjado dela com Kohaku, quando descobriu que o futuro marido era rico . . . tenho pena dele, ele dá tudo o que ela pede . . . mas não se amam.

- Tenho pena do Kohaku . . . e a aniue dele, a Sango? Que foi levada pela mãe deles, uma ninja, para um vilarejo de shinobis, para ela ser uma kunochi, quando ele era pequeno?

- Não sabe também, embora o pai deles morreu numa batalha, ele não conseguiu contato . . . sofreu tanto . . . e sofre ainda

- Imagino . . .

Nisso, um soldado se aproxima e prostra para InuYasha, que ordena que fale:

- Meu senhor, InuYashasama, vosso honoravél aniuesama trouxe uma humana consigo e parece que está sobre a proteção dele . . .

- Que?! Uma humana?- ele fica embasbacado e Kikyou arregala os olhos.

- Hai, meu senhor, vi com meus olhos .

- Preciso ver isso, pois é inacreditavél . . . nem em meus sonhos mais dementes imaginaria o Sesshoumaru com uma humana . . . pode se retirar soldado.

- Hai- e nidso, prostrando-se novamente se retira dali.

- Vou até ele, meu amor, ficará bem, né?

- Esses youkais não são loucos de se aproximar de mim . . . -e olha para um dos soldados, que corre dali com os outros - eles tem amor a vida deles . . .

- È verdade . . . - e ri levemente, então, beija o dorso da mão dela, que retribui, acariciando a face dele e falando:

- Volte logo, meu amor . . . - ela fala acariciando a face dele.

- Pretendo . . . -e sorri maliciosamente, supreendendo-a levemente, mas depois olha com os olhos brilhando.

- Não podemos aqui . . .

- Conheço um lugar bom . . . até mais . . . minha Kikyou . . .

- Até, meu InuYasha . . .

Nisso, ele sai correndo dali e ela volta para a tenda.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

A tradução do nome de Sesshoumaru, a partir dos kanjis é Ciclo da destruição da vida. Vi muitos signficados dos nomes, mas senão houver kanji do nome, é impossivél traduzir com certeza, pois dependendo da pronuncia somente, pode ter mais de oito significados, a observação da pronúncia e do kanji é essencial na tradução correta.

Por isso peguei o nome do mangá e pesquisei em dicionários japoneses e consegui encontrar a tradução correta a partir dos kanjis que aparecem no mangá.

Bem, como perceberam, prefiro o casal InuYasha e Kikyou, acho que a Kagome fica melhor com Houjo, pois pode usa-lo como capacho.

Os casais dessa fic e das futuras, serão: Sesshoumaru e Rin ( meu casal favorito), InuYasha e Kikyou, Sango e Miroku, Houjo e Kagome.

Sei que talvez isso me custe leitores . . . mas quero ser sincera com vocês e saberem que ao lerem, não verão casal InuYasha e Kagome, e sim, InuYasha e Kikyou, embora que o casal principal seja Sesshoumaru e Rin.

Eu, por exemplo, não leio fanfic do casal Sesshoumaru e Rin, sobre essas três condições: Um deles morra, os dois não ficam juntos ou serem retratados como pai e filha. Se tiver algum desses três, não leio.

Por isso, sou sincera com vocês, se algum personagem de Inuyasha morrer, vou avisar, como em Inunotaishou, classifiquei como deathfic, pois Oyakata( Inunotaishou) morre.

Só quero que saibam os casais que terá minha fic.

Desculpem a demora. Estava vendo Bleach que uma amiga me deu, e aí, fiquei assistindo e só quando terminei, começei a digitar as fics.Se desse um tempo nos episódios e parasse para digitar, com certeza não sairia bom, pois ficaria ansiosa.

Terminei de assistir, digitei fic, mas acabei ficando sem net, e pensei ser modem, mas descobri, que era a linha telefônica e aí atrasou a postagem. Revisei tudo e postei.

Desculpem a demora.

Notas:

Sesshoumaru - Ciclo da destruição vital - Sesshou ( destruição da vida) , maru ( ciclo/círculo)

Respostas:

pequena rin - Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDD

Acdy-chan - Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic XDDDDDD

Agora já viu o que o deixou posseso de ira. XDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review.

Rukia-hime- È muito triste o Sesshy preso Ó . Ò , eu também fiquei . . . tadinho, aquela coisa linda e fria presa Ó . Ò

O do lobo é como chamavam o sesshy pois a rin é inocente demais XDDDDD, não defini ainda se o Kouga vai aparecer, mas tenho vontade de coloca-lo na fic XDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDD

Pammy-sama - È não vai ter hentai, no máximo deixo subentendio que vai ter, não vou descrever, tipo, farei eles se beijarem profundamente, acariciar por cima da roupa e a partir daí é da imaginação de cada um, só não vou descrever o ato e faço nessas cenas, passagem de tempo, para depois do ato, tipo, com eles abraçados na cama juntos ou para o dia seguinte.

Ficou muito legal o que você escreveu XDDDDDD

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic XDDDDDDD

Fico feliz em saber que a minha fanfic está boa XDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review.


	4. Desejo

Rin vai tomar um banho nas ruínas do templo e pegar seus pertences . . .

Mas acontece algo no ôfuro . . .

Cap. 4 - Desejo.

Na agora ruína do templo, Aun descia pousando no chão.

As colunas e vigas encontravam-se espalhadas e fragmentadas, assim como as paredes de madeira, estas rompidas. Estátuas de buda e de animais, quebradas, espatifadas no chão e os jardins de areia, remexidos, podendo-se ver em vários locais poças de sangue humano já seco.

Rin olha em volta, condoída com a destruição e perguntava se seu quarto ainda estaria inteiro.

- O imprestável do Jaken já está aqui . . . foi preparar seu banho em algum ôfuro fechado, vamos ao seu quarto primeiro.- fala sem olhar para ela, observando em volta, atento a qualquer som ou cheiro suspeito.

- Sim, Sesshoumarusama.- ela fala um pouco triste, pois ainda não se acostumara com a ideia do templo destruído, aquele que fora seu lar desde que era recém-nascida, mesmo que muitas vezes fosse uma prisão, já que ela ficara confinada praticamente toda a sua vida.

Ela percebe que o daiyoukai andava num ritmo que ela podia acompanhar, pois antes ela não conseguia segui-lo e com isso percebeu que ele diminuíra propositalmente a velocidade. Curiosa, decide perguntar como ele sabia onde era o quarto dela, pois via que ele tomava a direção correta:

- Como sabe onde é meu quarto?

- O local que estiver com a maior concentração de seu cheiro . . .

- Ah! Esqueci que é um cachorro . . . - mas gela ao ver as feições dele enrijecerem e um rosnado audivél escapar da garganta deste.

- Nunca mais compare este Sesshoumaru à um cachorro, nenhum youkai gosta de comparação com um animal ordinário . . . - fala entre os dentes e em tom perigoso - entendeu?- a olha com os olhos frios.

- Gomennasai, não sabia , desculpe Rin - e começa a chorar.

Aquele cheiro começava a afeta-lo e sentia sua raiva dissipa-se, depois, o cheiro salgado começou a machuca-lo e ele não entendia o porque de sentir-se assim, a influência dela sobre ele, a ponto deste se condoer e sentir-se culpado, chegando ao ponto de machuca-lhe. Cerrando os punhos com raiva agora de si mesmo, fala, parando e olhando para ela, com um olhar triste.

- Sei que não fez por mal, não tem como saber disso, afinal foi criada por monges . . . creio que me excedi . . . - pega a mão da jovem levantando o queixo dela e secando as lágrimas com extrema gentileza e delicadeza.

- Tem razão para ter falado daquele jeito . . . eu o ofendi com minha comparação . . . mas não sabia.- ela fala lacrimosa.

- Mas nada justifica me enervar contra você e fala tão duramente, não tinha como saber, foi criada por monges . . . deveria ter me controlado mais.- ele se supreende consigo mesmo, nunca em sua vira pedira desculpa, a não ser para seus genitores e agora, pedia desculpas, mesmo que indiretamente, à uma fêmea humana.

- Sesshoumarusama . . . - ela o fita, controlando agora as lágrimas.

- Não chore mais . . . promete?

- Hai . . .

Nisso ele se aproxima e beija a testa dela, trazendo o rosto com as duas mãos, delicadamente.

- Agora vamos.

Ela confirma com a cabeça, tendo a face levemente rubra e secando as lágrimas com as mãos.

Após caminhar por mais de meia hora, chegam ao corredor parcialmente destruído, tendo um imenso buraco formado quando algo atravessou as paredes dos corredores. Ele então sem avisar, surpreendendo-a, a segura no colo e flutua até o outro lado do piso, desviando do imenso buraco, sobre o olhar de surpresa e depois de felicidade desta, ao "voar". Ele fica internamente feliz ao ver o sorriso de novo naquele rosto angelical e de mais pura inocência, apesar da face impassível.

Ao tocar os pés no chão com suavidade, desce-a cuidadosamente, ficando atento ao chão, tinha pressentimentos quando um local estava danificado, era algo instintivo, natural.

Voltam a andar e após virar alguns corredores, chegam ao quarto dela que milagrosamente estava inteiro. Ela entra e fala consigo mesmo, observando á sua volta.

- È incrível estar inteiro meu quarto.

- Lacrei o espaço em volta de seu quarto com meu sangue , só este Sesshoumaru ou alguém acompanhado por mim, poderia entrar ou ficar em volta.

- Arigatou - ela agradece sorrindo e o beija inocentemente.

Nessas horas ele se continha ao máximo. Mesmo um simples beijo suave mexia demais com ele e ela fazia inocentemente, não sabia o que poderia levar aquilo se ele desse vazão aos seus instintos,que continha a todo custo, talvez, mais tarde, conversasse com ela sobre beijar.

Rin entra e escolhe uma pequena caixa contendo animais entalhados em shira kashi, além de beigona e saquinhos

Ele observava agora mais atentamente o quarto dela. Era bem espaçoso, harmonioso. Os monges haviam planejado um lugar agradavél, para que a jovem se sentisse bem, mas, apesar de tudo, era nada mais, nada menos, que uma parte da prisão dela, que era o templo. Era uma "gaiola dourada" em que a mantinham, na verdade, aprisionada e alheia ao exterior, para que não fosse corrompido o coração dela e imaginava o destino que os outros, ' corações puros', tiveram, quando por quaisquer motivos, perderam sua pureza e os que não perderam, mas morreram de causas naturais, esta , difícil, como o monge tentara elimina-la quando ela perdeu a pureza, ao conhecer a maldade do mundo, acredita que os outros tiveram o mesmo destino.

Vendo a indecisão da jovem com as roupas, fala:

- Vou ordenar que Jaken pegue suas roupas e a guarde em um baú de madeira, que ficará em minha tenda, pois preciso ver como se encontra meu castelo após todos esses séculos

- Arigatougozaimassu, Sesshoumarusama. Posso pedir uma coisa?- pergunta radiante.

Ele a observa atentamente e então perguntava-se mentalmente o porque do simples sorriso dela mexer com ele.

- Pode. - fala sem pensar ,como se as palavras saíssem involuntariamente de seus lábios.

- Posso acompanha-lo até seu castelo?

- Sim.- e sorri sutilmente, afinal, sorriso era difícil de ser visto naqueles lábios aristocráticos.

- Mais uma pergunta?

Ele concorda com a cabeça.

- Rin pode ficar para sempre com o senhor?- pergunta esperançosa.

- Sim.

- Arigatou - e sorrindo, escolhe roupas para usar depois do banho.

Ele nada fala sobre as roupas que usaria, uma vez que seria serva pessoal dele, mas via que de fato, ela não gostava de tantas roupas e que ficava feliz, usando apenas um kimono com mangas esvoaçantes e uma gi alva por baixo.

Uma serva pessoal de requinte poderia usar tais roupas, somente não usaria com várias camadas, só uma a mais, caso fosse serva pessoal de alguma princesa, mas não era o caso, pois apesar de ser príncipe, os machos só tinham servos pessoais masculinos, ele ter mais de um servo pessoal, e ainda por cima, uma serva pessoal do sexo feminino era algo incomum. Então, o padrão de uma camada à mais, não seria bem visto para Rin e o atual status dela.

Ela se vira e pergunta, olhando para os orbes dourados:

- Posso usar só o kimono? Não preciso usar várias camadas, né?

- Seu status atual é de minha serva pessoal, ao contrário dos demais servos, veste-se bem, mas não com requinte, não precisará e nem poderá usar várias camadas como antes . . .

- Que bom, não gostava, não era agradável andar com aquele peso nos ombros.- fala sorrindo.

Mas aquilo não o surpreendeu, já esperava por isso.

Logo depois se dirigem até o ôfuro, com água quente e essências. A jovem humana percebe que a sala do ôfuro está inteira e nisto, vê um pequeno youkai correr até o seu senhor.

- Sesshoumarusama, este Jaken já preparou o banho- joga-se aos pés de seu senhor, prostrando-se com a cabeça abaixada.

- Esta na temperatura ideal para Rin?- pergunta friamente.

-Hai, Sesshoumarusama

Rin que observava, pergunta ao príncipe.

- Preciso me prostrar?

- Não . . .

Ela sorri e então, entra no ôfuro

Ele e Jaken se retiram,para que ela retirasse a roupa e tomasse banho, mas o outashi ( príncipe herdeiro) ficaria atento a qualquer um que tentasse espiona-la. Então, ordena ao servo.

- Procure um baú e traga aqui.

- Hai, Sesshoumarusama, sumimassen ( com licença)

O pequeno youkai corre desembestado pelos corredores semi destruídos, ora pisando em falso, ora derrapando, para atender rapidamente o que seu senhor solicitara.

O daiyoukai escuta a humana cantarolando uma bela canção. Após mais de quinze minutos o servo traz um baú imenso de palha trançado, com voltas duplas.

- Venha!- fala em tom autoritário.

Nisso, o servo o segue até o quarto, que era perto dali, para que Jaken, pudesse passar pelo kekkai. Após entrarem, o príncipe fala:

- Só saia quando este Sesshoumaru voltar, há um kekkai, somente alguém acompanhado por minha pessoa pode entrar e sair, enquanto isso guarde os kimonos, sem demorar e amassa-los, senão . . . - termina falando com uma ameaça velada.

- Hai- o pobre servo teme por sua vida.

Nisso, retorna rapidamente para a porta corrediça do ôfuro.

Porém, um pequeno youkai consegue entrar no ôfuro e espiona a humana no banho, que cantarolava alheia ao intruso.

O inudaiyoukai sente o cheiro do invasor e entra na sala do ofuro, matando em um piscar de olhas o youkai que começara a se aproximar sorrateiramente da jovem com olhos famintos.

Com um só golpe, com a jovem olhando-o, surpresa , aniquila-o.

Ele se volta para ela que está somente da cintura para baixo na água observando a cena, curiosa, pois foi tão rápido, que não teve tempo de processar o que ocorrera. Ele observava os contornos do corpo dela, seus seios, os cabelos negros caído em cascata na suas costas e as pontas boiando na superfície da água e algumas mechas cobrindo parcialmente um dos seios .

Aquela visão começara a mexer com ele, sentia um calor toma-lhe e seus instintos estavam a flor da pele, sentiu seu desejo pela jovem aumentar drasticamente, desejava toma-la para si. Começou a se aproximar dela com olhos desejosos e um sorriso malicioso. A jovem percebera a mudança, mas não sabia o que aquele olhar e sorriso, significava, mas inconscientemente, recuou dois passos para trás da borda onde tentava ver a cena melhor e se perguntando por que ter feito isso.

Quando ele tocou o rosto dela, então, teve um estalo de consciência, passando a se conter, antes que não houvesse mais retorno. Cerrando os punhos, respira fundo, começando a se auto-controlar. Nota que ela não submergira e então, fala, com dificuldade e a voz levemente rouca:

- Abaixe até o pescoço na água, Rin.

Ela obedece e mergulha o corpo, não entendendo o por que de fazer isso.

Ele então, fala, olhando-a.

- Por que não se agachou na água?

- Por que deveria?

Ele suspira profundamente, então, fala:

- Quando acontecer de alguém entrar durante seu banho, submerja o corpo até o queixo, entendeu?

Ela concorda com a cabeça, então pergunta:

- Por que?

Ele medita como explicar á ela, agora, que se acalmou parcialmente, conseguia raciocinar um pouco, mas não o suficiente. Então, fala:

- Depois explico.

- Ee ( o mesmo que hai, equivale a sim ).

Ele se retira, ainda sobre o efeito da visão. Precisava urgentemente de uma fêmea e sabia onde conseguir, mas teria que confiar Rin a alguém mais forte, Jaken era incapaz de protege-la de muitos youkais. Então, num lampejo, vêm á mente seu general,Tsukikaminosou, ele era de confiança.

Após se banhar, ela sai da banheira e seca-se com a toalha , colocando um kimono de mangas esvoaçantes quadrangulado de laranja e um obi verde com desenhos de quadrados. Ela sai e então, mostra a roupa ao daiyoukai.

- Que acha?

- Está bonita.

- E Jankensama?

- Está terminando de colocar suas roupas no baú para levarmos até o acampamento, em Aun.

- Acho que podemos ir, Sesshoumarusama- e sorri.

Ela se dirige junto dele ao quarto desta, encontrando lá Jaken que guardara todas as roupas. Eles entram e ela faz ele guardar todos os brinquedos que ela tinha e nisto, preparam-se para sair. Ela ao ver que o baú estava cheio, tenta ajudar o pequeno youkai, mas é impedida pelo inudaiyoukai.

- Ele é um youkai, não será difícil de trazer o baú.

O pobre servo tenta arrastar , mas não consegue levar muito longe, apenas alguns metros.

Nisso um soldado chega. Estava procurando Sesshoumaru pois tinha um recado de Inuyasha.

Ao transmitir o recado, ele ordena ao soldado:

- Carregue esse baú até Aun . . . ele fala friamente, o que é feito em prontidão pelo soldado.

Este observa a humana por alguns instantes e ela se encolhe com medo para trás de seu senhor, por causa da última recordação. Então, o daiyoukai pigarreia e olha para o soldado com um olhar mortal. Este temendo por sua vida, rapidamente, pega o baú pesado e se retira dali, seguindo seu senhor, que tinha a humana apreensiva, segurando firmemente a mangá dele.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Muito obrigada à todos pelos reviews, fazem uma autora feliz XDDDDDDDD

Resposta aos reviews:

**Pammy-sama -** È, sinto pena da Rin, tadinha, mal sabe o que pode significar um beijo . . . .

A Rin consegue mexer com o Sesshy XDDDDDDD

Amo esse casal XDDDD

Beijos e muito obrigada pelo comentário XDDDD fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic.

**Pequena Rin - **Com certeza, eles são os melhores personagens das fics, acho tão fofo e lindo, sou apaixonada por esse casal.

Eu também prefiro fics que passem na época feudal, adoro o cenário XDDD

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic

Beijos e obrigada pelo review XDDDDD

**Rukia-hime - **Ainda bem que ele chegou, conseguiu salvar a Rin XDDDDD

E ele está rápido mesmo, tadinha da Rin, mal sabe o que pode levar um beijo, coitada . . . srsrsrs

Fico feliz que esteja gostando da minha fic XDDDDDD

Beijos e obrigada pelo review


	5. Explicação

Cap. 5 - Explicação

Sesshoumaru trata Rin friamente e rispidamente na frente do exército . . .

Rin conhece Inuyasha e Kikyou, além do general Tsukikaminosou. . .

Após meia hora, chegam ao local do acampamento onde seu general se encontra.

Após a morte de seus pais ele fora educado por Tsukikaminosou, por isso, aprendera a arte da batalha que utilizava até mesmo em negócios, era implacavél, mas a única coisa que não aprendera era ser benevolente dependendo da situação, por mais que o general tentasse passar, pois deveria ser inflexivél ou flexivél conforme a situação, mudavél como a água. Assim como nas batalhas, Sesshoumaru era nos negócios, implacavél, intransigente, frio e impassivél.

O dragão de duas cabeças desce e segurando-a na cintura desce-a da sela. Rin rapidamente fica um pouco atrás do inudaiyoukai, conforme uma serva, ele percebe e nada fala, então se dirigem até a tenda grande do general com Jaken puxando Aun pelas rédeas.

O ookamidaiyoukai encontrava-se analisando alguns pergaminhos e quando Sesshoumaru entra, ele se levanta e prostra para seu senhor enquanto Rin observa atentamente o general, escondida atrás de seus senhor. Ao perceber que o youkai com armadura imponente a observa, se encolhe. Este sorri e ela ganha um pouco de coragem, saindo parcialmente de trás do inudaiyoukai.

- Konbanwa, filhote de humano.

- Kon . . . konban . . . konbanwa, youkaisama.

- Me chamo Tsukikaminosou, criança.

- Hai. - e sorri timidamente.

- General, preciso que fique protegendo-a, enquanto saio.

- Com certeza ficarei, meu senhor, a protegerei com minha vida. Creio que sei aonde vai, antes de verificar as terras de vossos honoraveís genitores, agora que a retormamos por completo.

Sesshoumaru arqueia a sombrançelha e então o general, fala, calmamente.

- Há um inbaya ( prostíbulo) perto daqui, os soldados costumam ir lá, há outro, um pouco mais distante, mas este prostíbulo que é perto daqui é muito grande.

O princípe nada fala e então saí. Na frente da cabana, Rin corre até ele e pergunta:

- Vai voltar, né, Sesshoumarusama?- fala com a mão no peito - Promete?

Ele se vira para a humana e após fita-la friamente por alguns instantes, fala, ásperamente :

- Não fale besteira . . . - fala após analizar que vários youkais observavam a cena- e ponha-se no seu lugar, humana , é minha serva.

Faz questão de frizar as palavras humana e minha serva.

Ela olha para ele e depois em volta, então, abaixa a cabeça e fala, baixo e triste, controlando as lágrimas, segurando-se:

- Gomennasai, Sesshoumarusama . . . boa viagem meu senhor - fala com o olhar baixo.

Ele a olha e sente a ameaça de cheiro salgado e o tom submisso e triste, aquilo o estava ferindo, mas na frente de todos, ela teria que mostrar respeito, depois, conversaria com a jovem sobre o motivo de falar assim. Então se retira e fala ao servo que observa a cena, atônito.

- Não levarei Aun, trate de alimenta-lo e cuidar dele, providencie comida para minha serva pessoal, ao contrário de youkais, humanos tem necessidade de se alimentar pelo menos quatro vezes ao dia, entendeu?

- Hai, Sesshoumarusama- o servo se joga no chão.

Então, o princpípe daiyoukai usa seus poderes assumindo a forma de uma esfera e partindo dali, rumo a um prostíbulo, antes de ver o castelo como estava e as terras.

O General apenas observava a cena e suspira, fica condoído com a humana. Após minutos fitando o horizonte, ela entra na grande tenda e o daiyoukai lobo se aproxima e fala, bondosamente:

- Há um motivo para ele ter falado daquele jeito, mas creio, que ele deve explicar a você.

- Hai, senhor.

- Pode olhar para este Tsukikaminosou, filhote.

- Hai, Tsukikaminosousama- e o fita com os olhos marejados.

Ele afaga a cabeça dela e fala, gentilmente:

- Pode chorar, não é bom segurar, após terminar se sentirá melhor, você vai ver, criança.

Ela o observa e então, apesar de não conhece-lo, o abraça e chora compulsivamente. Ele afaga a cabeça dela e as costas, praticamente de forma paternal. Após minutos, se separa e seca as lágrimas, falando:

- Arigatougozaimassu ( muito obrigado, dito de maneira formal), senhor, e desculpe, não o conheço e . . .

- Tudo bem, sabe, que tive uma filha youkai e que seus olhos lembram os dela?

- Verdade?

- Hai.

- E o que aocnteceu com ela?

Ele desvia o olhar e fita o teto, após, minutos fala, pesadamente:

- Ela foi caçada por monges exterminadores e purificada, cheguei tarde demais, eles mataram minha cria e a minha fêmea, que tentou defende-la, foi logo após a tomada das terras por eles, depois, de conquistada, construíram o imenso templo e muitos começaram a caçar youkais, para divertimento, competindo em quem matava mais que o outro e minha cria e fêmea, foram os alvos escolhidos.

- Sinto muito . . . deve ter sido horrivél. . . - ela o fita, tristemente.

- Rin, né?- ela confirma com a cabeça- com você aqui parece que minha filha voltou, você lembra e muito, ela.

A jovem sorri fracamente enquanto ele continua afagando a cabeça dela.

- Quer sentar? Daqui a pouco Jaken trará sua comida.

- Obrigada.

Ele sorri paternalmente para ela e depois ela senta, enquanto o general analisava pergaminhos e parecia revisar ou acrescentar algumas palavras. Depois de algumas horas, o servo youkai retorna com peixes assados e cogumelos, além de hashi( pauzinhos). Havia um recepiente de bambu com água.

- Arigatougozaimassu, Jakensama- ela agradece ao youkai verde que resmunga e saí da tenda.

- Parece gostoso.-ela fala espontaneamente feliz.

O general sorri bondosamente e a observa comendo.

Após comer, sente-se sonolenta, ainda mais pelos eventos daquele dia. Então, observa-o escrevendo pergaminhos até adormecer com a cabeça apoiada no tampão da mesa baixa. O general sorri e a coloca para dormir no futon dele, cobrindo-a com uma pele felpuda, enquanto a jovem ressona tranqüila. O general afaga a cabeça dela e depois retorna para a mesa.

Nisso, InuYasha entra na cabana e o general se levanta e curva-se ao inuhanyou.

- Konbanwa, Inuyashasama.

- Konbanwa, Tsukikaminosou . . . então . . . está é a serva pessoal "daquele"- fala com desdém.

- Hai. - e pergunta mentalmente quando os irmãos se darão bem, pois este era o desejo do falecido Inunotaishou.

- Vi como ele a tratou em público hoje a tarde, ele não mudou . . . sinto pena dela, meu meio-irmão só pouparia uma fêmea para satisfaze-lo .. . - roça a cabeça - e sendo youkai de preferência.

- Não creio ser isso, Inuyashasama, acredito que vosso irmão se importa e muito com a filhote de humano, até mais do que quer admitir, ele falou daquele jeito por causa . . .

-Dos soldados e oficiais que observavam, né? È, analisando por esse ângulo . . . mas foi bem convincente, tenho que admitir . . .

- Acredito que para todos . . . mas percebeste que frisou a palavra "minha serva"?

- Sim, de fato, frisou bem, claro que depois de frizar, "humana".

- Apenas para que todos soubessem que ela pertencia a ele, de certa maneira, isso a protege-la mais, afinal, ninguém é louco de tomar algo que pertence à Sesshoumarusama.

- Apesar de ter feito por esse motivo, ele foi rispído com a jovem, poderia procurar minimizar um pouco . . . não é a toa que ela desabou a chorar, senti pena.

- Eu também e creio que ele deverá explicar porque a tratou daquele jeito.

- Com certeza . . . mas me diga, é verdade mesmo que ela é importante para ele?- arqueia a sombrançelha e depois fita a humana adormecida, incrédulo.

- Com certeza e creio que ela o mudará e irá curar o coração dele . . . quem sabe fazendo-o mais feliz?- fala sorrindo para um hanyou embasbacado.

- Não consigo imaginar . . . isso é impossivél . . .

- Será?- arqueia a sombrançelha sorrindo.

Nisso, passam a conversar assuntos de guerra e depois, Inuyasha se retira, dizendo que voltaria quado ela estivesse acordada, queria conversar com a jovem e provavelmente Kikyou viria junto.

Assim passam-se dias e logo, dias viram semanas.

Inuyasha visitava-a e ficaram bons amigos, Kikyou não sentia ciúmes, era madura e segura do amor de Inuyasha por ela, tratou Rin bem e até explicou-lhe algumas coisas de mulher, elas ficaram também boas amigas, mas apesar disso, sentia muita falta de Sesshoumaru e no entardecer, fitava o horizonte por onde vira ele pela última vez, todos os dias desde sua partida.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

De noite, com a lua cheia na abóboda celeste, o imponente inudaiyoukai retorna. Entra na tenda e é cumprimentando pelo general.

- E Rin?

Senta ao lado dela, que dormia , ressonando tranqüilamente.

- Preciso falar ao senhor?

- Iie, imagino, mas não tive escolha.

- Isso este Tsukikaminosou sabe, mas acho que deve explicar a ela, achei que eu não deveria explicar- falado em tom respeitoso, mas possuía certa liberdade para com ele.

- Fez bem, cabe somente a este Sesshoumaru . . . - se concentra no cheiro - InuYasha esteve aqui? E aquela fêmea humana dele?

- Hai, eles se tornaram bons amigos.

O Princípe nada fala, mas o general sente o ciúmes dele pelo irmão.

- InuYashasama tratou-a com respeito, apenas conversaram, isto lhe garanto.

- Eu sei.- e afaga os cabelos negros da jovem humana.

- Vosso senhor se ausentou bastane tempo, ela estava preocupada e sempre ficava observando o horizonte, do fim da tarde até a noite.

- È perigoso pois ela podia ficar doente fazendo isso.

- Tomei precauções para que ela não ficasse muito tempo no sereno.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele fala:

- Fui ver o castelo de meu pai, por incrivél que pareça, está inteiro e os monges não destruíram.

- Creio que guardavam como um monumento da conquista das terras para causar impressão.

- Provavelmente . . . só tive que destruir algumas armadilhas espirituais- nisso, ele segura de leve seu ombro e o general fala:

- Então é por isso que está ferido - fala num susurro, quase inaudivél, para não acordar a jovem que se mexe nas cobertas, percebera desde que ele entrara na tenda.

Apesar de ferido, nada demonstrava, continuava impassivel para não demonstrar fraqueza.

- Foi uma maldita armadilha espiritual.

Nisso, Rin acorda e vê seu senhor, mas logo lembra-se de semanas atrás, então, baixa o olhar e ameaça falar submissa, quando ele ergue o rosto dela com o dedo e fala, gentilmente.

- Tive que falar daquele jeito com você, pois o meu exército assistia, entenda, em público, aja com serva, mas em particular, não faça isso . . . achas que consegue ?

Ela arregala os olhos surpresa e então, fala, sorrindo :

- Hai, Sesshoumarusama- e o abraça.

Ele gani levemente de dor e a jovem se afasta, preocupada:

- O que houve, Sesshoumarusama?

- Não é nada.

Ela percebe o ferimento no ombro, que além de um corte, estava queimado em volta.

Então, ela usa seus poderes e um hagoromo aparece por cima de um lustroso kimono de cinco peças, nas costas, asas imensas surgem, enquanto os cabelos esvoaçam no ar. Ela toca no ombro ferido e uma pequena luz surge da palma da mão dela e penetra no ferimento, cicatrizando-o. Após minutos, a luz cessa e ela se agacha, o harogomo lustroso e os kimonos coloridos e as asas, desaparecem também.

Ela sente-se fraca e desmaia, mas é amparada pelos braços fortes e musculosos de Sesshoumaru. O general olha estupefato e então, se recobrando fala:

- Então é uma tennin?

- Meia tennin, o pai era humano.

- Mesmo uma meia tennin é raro e tem poderes incriveís.

Ele a pega gentilmente no colo e então, deita-a no futom de pele do general falando:

- Não é bom que me vejam segurando-a no colo, a deixarei aqui até que recobre a conciência e possa andar.- fala verificando que já estava curado.

O general acena com a cabeça, enquanto dava os pergaminhos para seu senhor, revisar.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Desculpem a demora, como podem ver, não abanandonei essa fic nem nenhuma das outras, mas foi falta de tempo e para piorar, meu salário atrasou mais de 3 semanas.

Vou demorar um pouco para atualizar, mas procurarei fazer o mais rápido possivél.

Publicarei hoje, capítulo da fic de Inunotaishou e Flor Celestial.

Está em andamento, Cair das pétalas rubras, falta digitar o final do último capítulo, finalizar o capítulo e falta digitar O poder da estrela. Quando terminar o último capítulo de cair das pétalas rubras e finalizar essa fic, começarei a escrever novo capítulo de Sakura Card Captor.

Peço paciência ^ ^

Bem, mais aí um capítulo.

Espero que gostem.

Quem quiser me adicionar no msn esteja a vontade, logo abaixo nas respostas tem msn e e-mail. Qualquer coisa tem no profile.

Resposta :

**Pequena Rin** - Com certeza, ele é superfofo com a Rin, mas não sem deixar de perder sua característica marcante, frieza, mas pelo menos em relação a Rin, ele não consegue ser frio XDDDD

Ele só procurou por necessidade, pois não queria ficar tentado a se deitar com ela, aí quis se aliviar. Mas a Rin é a única dona do coração dele XDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review

**Acdy-chan** - Obrigada pelo elogio.

Com certeza, a Rin tem ainda muito a aprender srsrsrs

Com certeza, ele está mesmo de quatro pela Rin XDDDDDD quem não queria ter um deus desses XDDDDD eu sou uma rsrssrrs

Ele vai fazer de tudo, pode ter certeza e se precisar, irá procurar um prostibulo.

Muito obrigada pelo review.

**Pammy-sama** - Os dois estão fofinhos mesmo.

Sim, ele a viu pelada e por ter mexido demais com ele, teve que procurar um prostíbulo.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Muito obrigada pelo review e elogio XDDDDDDD

**Raiza** - Fico feliz que esteja gostando XDDD

Ele vai ter que se controlar muito rssrsrs

Muito obrigada pelo elogio e review.

**Queenrj** - È, resta saber até quando ele aguentará srsrsrs

A Rin ainda é inocente.

Muito obrigada pelo review amiga.

**Rukia-hime** - Também, coitada, ela imaginou srsr, mas claro que não sabia que isso era ofensivo para um youkai, fez inocentemente.

Ele vai ser devagar com ela, até pela inocência dela e ele aceitar seus sentimentos, claro, que não seria o Sesshy senão lutasse contra isso, afinal, ela é uma humana, mesmo sendo meia tennin. È, mas tem que fazer isso, para resistir aos encantos da Rin . . . fazer o que, né?

Quanto a isso, dele não conseguir, usarei mais para frente, eles se conheceram a pouco tempo e acho que devo dar um tempo, mas é uma excelente ídeia, creio que para frente, usarei XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pela ideía e review XDDDDD

**Tamy Regina** - Muito obrigada pelo elogio XDDDD

Ela é bem pura e mesmo que "aprenda" , continuará com sua aura de pureza e inocência, que encanta o youkai.

Quanto ao hentai, não colocarei . . . decidi isso há meses, antes colocava, como em uma das fics, mas aí, lendo várias fics, vi como era ruim meu hentai, um horror.

Aí decidir não colocar mais, o que faço, é por tipo alguns beijos quentes, uma carícia e corto a cena, mas não o ato e mais que uma carícia e beijo, mas deixo a entender bem que vai rolar e até falo como foi, se foi doce ou intenso, mas não terá nem início do ato.

Daí vai a imaginação de vocês ^ ^

Sinto, se fizesse um hentai no minímo decente, colocaria . . .

Muito obrigada pelo elogio, review e desculpe por não por hentai, sinto muito.

**Paty saori** - Muito obrigada pelo elogio XDDDDDDDD.

Adoraria se pudessemos conversar via e-mail e messenger. Tenho 25 anos XDDD

E-mail: kiara(anderline).br

Msn: sesshomaru(anderline).

Qualquer dúvida tem no profile.

Muito obrigada pelo elogio e review XDDDDD

**Susan** - Muito obrigada pelo elogio XDDDD

Com certeza, ele será superprotetor, está de quatro por ela srsrsr é que ainda não percebeu srsrsrs

Muito obrigada pelo elogio e review.

E fico feliz que esteja gostando XDDDDD isso faz uma escritora feliz além de reviews XDDDD

Desculpa a demora.


	6. Controle

Sesshoumaru decide se desculpar com Rin de maneira indireta pela rudeza que fora obrigado a trata-la . . . além de ter que se controlar nas situações que a jovem inocentemente causava . . .

Cap. 6 - Controle

Era Muromachi - Sengoku-jidai ( era dos países em guerra ) 1.500 DC

Após revisar todos os relatórios e confirmar que todos estavam corretos, conversa com seu general, para decidir quando será feita as reuniões com comandantes, para resolver sobre a reorganização das terras, repovoamento, exército, para poder reconstruir a vida naquelas terras arrasadas pelos monges exterminadores, além de que, reorganizar os serviçais do castelo,guarda e reestruturação das atividades.

Deviam começar já a selecionar serviçais e dá-lhes um posto ou atividade que realizariam.

Já combinaria com seu general para irem, junto com os comandantes e exércitos na reunião sobre a divisão do ouro saqueado pelos monges das Terras do oeste e dos hans vizinhos. Após esta, que seria feita as demais reuniões estratégicas, inclusive, na divisão de grupos para desarmar armadilhas espirituais espalhadas por aquela outrora vasta e fértil, terra.

- E quanto Rinchan?- o genral fita o jovem princípe.

- Rin?

- hai.

- Não posso carrega-la nessas reuniões . . . não vejo alternativa além de deixar com aquele bastardo e a fêmea dele.

- InuYashasama?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Aquele moleque imprestavél tem a tessaiga e aquele miko é forte, poderá defende-la.- rosna só em pensar em pedir algo ao hanyou.

- Se o senhor me permite, posso conversar com Inuyasha e Kikyousama, sobre Rinchan.

- Por falar nisso . . . Rinchan?- olha de soslaio ao general.

- Eu a vejo praticamente como uma filha, ela lembra e muito a minha falecida cria - e sorri com seu sorriso caracteristíco.

- . . . que seja . . .

- Quanto a conversar com seu ir . . . - ele corrige, pois quase chamara Inuyasha de irmão deste, algo que ofendia sem precendentes seu outashi- quer, dizer, InuYashasama?

Sesshoumaru apenas acena afirmativamente com a cabeça, observa depois a humana que ressonava tranqüilamente no futon de pele e sai para fora, observando a majestosa lua na abóboda celeste, rodeada pelas súditas, as estrelas. enquanto seu general, com uma reverência ia conversar com o otouto( irmão mais novo) deste.

Após algumas horas, Rin acorda e se espreguiça, olha para os lados, mas não vêninguém, começa a te rmedo de ter sido deixada, mas acredita que seu senhor não a abandonaria assim, olha melhor em volta e vê um vulto para fora da tenda. Reconheceu como sendo seu senhor e salta de um pulo e se encaminha alegremente para ele, mas percebe, que ele estava fora da tenda e portanto, lá fora, como ele explicara deveria agir como uma serva, então, antes de abandonar o interior, assume uma posição servil. Pelo menos sabia que isso não o agradava, não ligava muito para isso e queria evitar dar quaisquer dores de cabeça ou poblemas ao seu salvador.

Sesshoumaru recordava da forma rude como havia tratado Rin, mas, que infelizmente fora obrigado, mas era culpado por aquilo, quando esta saiu do banho, deveria ter explicado como se comportar. Decide que irá fazer algo para reparar o que fez e se lembrar daquilo que ela mais desejava. Então, imerso em seus pensamentos, escuta uma voz suave e submissa, que o traz de volta ao presente.

- Sesshoumarusama?

Ele se vira e vê Rin, em posição submissa. Suspira, pois isto não o agradava.

- Venha, humana.

- hai, meu senhor- e curva a cabeça levemente.

Ela o segue um pouco afastada dele e cabisbaixa, não ousando olhar, como uma serva devia fazer e nem ousa perguntar ao princípe, pois serviçais tinham que seguir seu senhor sem maiores explicações conforme era ordenado. Andaram até perto de copas de árvores densas, então, com um sorriso, para supreende-la, a segura na cintura, que fica estática, com os batimentos alterados, não sabendo o que se passava com ela.

Ele nota os batimentos, o rubor e sorri. Fala roucamente e sensualmente próximo do ouvido dela, simulando estar encostado os lábios no pescoço:

- Fique parada e pode olhar para este Sesshoumaru quando estivermos assim . . . confie em mim . . .

- Con..fio . . .. no ....senhor .- fala fracamente, envolta nos braços musculosos e másculos deste.

De repente, ele levanta a cabeça e rosna para trás dela, que se vira e vê alguns soldados que ficaram estáticos ao ver a cena e depois apavorados com o rosnado audivél do outashi. Rapidamente, se prostam pedindo desculpas.

Usando seus poderes, a estola felpuda os envolve e tranformam o daiyoukai e a humana em uma esfera luminosa que parte dali. Após alguns minutos, a esfera pousa em um gramado e se desfaz. Rin abre os olhos e vê que o lugar era lindo, mas, antes de poder apreciar, se lembra que está em público e começa a ter postura servil, mas, o outashi fala:

- Não precisa, não há ninguém aqui . . . ou melhor, só há nos dois.

Ela então analisa o local. Havia inúmera flores e podia-se ouvir os grilos, as árvores eram espalhadas e as copas densas, ao olhar para trás, seus olhos "brilham" ao ver a cachoeira e as pedras reluzindo sobre a cálida luz da lua, dando a impressão da água ser feita de brilhante. Ela corre e se agacha, pondo a mão na água e vendo ela brilhar, o som era formidavél. Sorri como nunca.

Ao ver que a humana havia gostado, sorri internamente, esta era sua intenção, leva-la a um lugar bonito e mostrar o que esta desejava, como um pedido mudo de desculpa pela rudeza obrigada e que não o agradava.

- È lindo, Sesshoumarusama.- fala sorrindo e o fitando, apesar dele ser um inudaiyoukai seu medo era nulo, isso, desde a primeira vez que o vira, sentia-se segura perto dele.

- Este Sesshoumaru lembrou-se de seu desejo . . .

Ela sorri ainda mais e fica feliz ao perceber que ele se lembrara. Não sabe, mas aquele sorriso o fazia deseja-la ainda mais, era cativante, sentia-se cativo pelos encantos inocentes desta.

- Arigatougozaimassu.

Se levanta e se dirige até ele, para beija-lo na boca. Ele a abraça e aprofunda, deixando-a sem ar e com os batimentos alterados. Sem perceber, ele a encosta numa árvore próxima e passa a acariciar o corpo dela possesivamente, que fica, estática, não comrpeendendo o que ele fazia, e quando encosta seus lábios aristócraticos no pescoço de pele acetinada, escuta-agemer levemente. Ela não entendera porque fizera isso , mas, isso, serviu para despertar do que ele fazia e se afasta dela, começando a se conter. Após se recuperar um pouco dos batimentos, ela pergunta com as faces rosadas:

- Sesshoumarusama, o que foi isso agora há pouco?

Ele não ousa olhar, ainda, se continha, então fala, com a voz levemente rouca:

- È uma das variações do beijo, Rin . . . acho melhor não me retribuir mais assim, um obrigado é mais que suficiente.

- Hã?- olha sem entender - por que?

- Apenas prometa só me agradecer com um obrigado,senão darei vazão aos meus instintos primordiais e poderei te machucar , isto, me desagradaria e muito . . .

- Instintos primordiais?- arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Ainda é inocente para saber dessas coisas, mas, fará o que falei?

- Se deseja assim, Sesshoumarusama, Rin fará - e sorri.

Após um tempo, ela fita a cachoeira, sentada numa pedra a beira da margem, fitando os vaga-lumes que brincavam sobre a água brilhante e cristalina. O princípe após um tempo, conseguira acalma-se e passa a fitar a humana, que passa a andar nas pedras lisas, imprudentemente, para se aproximar dos vaga-lumes e poder pega-los, então, fala:

- È perigoso Rin, pode se machucar.

- È que os vaga-lumes são lind . . . - porém, não há tempo de terminar a frase, ela caí de súbito na água fria.

Rapidamente, o princípe voa até lá e a tira, com esta no colo, toda molhada. Leva-a para a margem e verifica que não estava machucada, dando graças aos deuses por isso, mas, ela está molhada e está de noite, humanos, principalmente fêmeas dessa raça eram frageís e ficavam doentes facilmente. Decide que a jovem tem que tirar a roupa, mas, antes pergunta, apenas para a humana saber que se preocupava com ela:

- Tudo bem, Rin?

- Hai, Sesshoumarusama . . . gomennasai - fala triste, ao pensar no trabalho que estava dando á ele.

- Não tem que desculpar, é inocente, cresceu presa em uma "gaiola dourada", não, conhece os perigos desse mundo . . . este Sesshoumaru devia tê-la tirado, á força dali se preciso- fala sério.

Ela arregala os olhos ao escutar isso e ver a feição deste séria, mas não, acusatória.

- Arigatougozaimassu.

- Agora, tem que tirar essa roupa molhada, vai ficar doente.

- Hai- se levanta e começa a desamarrar o obi, quando, o principe pigarreia e ela o fita, sem entender.

- Faça atrás de uma árvore.

- Mas, os monges não falavam isso.- olha-o sem entender.

Arregala os olhos e vê que de fato, eles eram pervertidos e só não colocavam as mãos nela, porque era o coração do kekkai, mas, eles se aproveitaram da inocência dela e isto o revoltava, desejava traze-los de volta com a espada tenseiga guardada em sua tenda, apenas, para tortura-los e mata-los novamente, rosnando ao pensar no quanto se aproveitavam dela.

- Sesshoumarusama?

- Só rosnei ao lembrar-me de algo desagradavél, agora . . . - nisso, desfaz da parte de cima de sua armadura e estende o haori de mangas esvoaçantes e macio para a jovem, junto com o obi-wan deste.

- É muito macio, sedoso e lindo - ela fala sentindo a maciez.

- Vista isso e tire esse kimono e gi encharcados, use esse obi-wan para prender o haori.

- Hai - nisso, vai para trás de uma árvore para se trocar, mas, este percebera que ela estava ainda um pouco triste.

Após alguns minutos, ela reaparece, o haori deste só dava até o joelho, então, sem falar nada, a abraça na cintura e flutua até os vaga-lumes enquanto a jovem sorri e seu coração bate acerelado. Com uma mão a segura firmemente na cintura e com a outra, pega com agilidade um vaga-lume.

Leva-a de volta a grama e estende o inseto, depositando-o na mão desta, que o segura e admira, voltara a sorrir radiante, o que o deixara internamente feliz, o sorriso de Rin o fazia sentir-se bem, além da presença desta, por isso, a respeitava tanto, a ponto de não abusar da inocência desta.

Decide que deviam retornar ao acompamaento para que Rin se banhasse em um ôfuro de água quente e colocasse uma outra roupa. Então, fala:

- Voltaremos ao acampamento para que tome banho no ôfuro quente, Jaken irá preparar o banho e irá se trocar lá.

- Hai.

Nisso, a abraça na cintura e usando seus poderes, a leva ao acampamento até sua tenda. O servo imprestavél dormia a sono alto e o daiyoukai dá um chute para acorda-lo. Apesar de sentir pena, como estavam em público ela devia agir servilmente.

- Anda, imprestavél, prepare o ôfuro.

- Hai, meu senhor-fala prostado com a cara de sapo no chão e rapidamente segurando nintoujo, sai correndo para fazer o que seu metre mandara.

- Vá pegar uma roupa.- ordena simulando um tom de ameaça- e esteja aqui logo senão sofrerá as conseqüências.

- Hai, Sesshoumarusama.- - fala sem olha-lo servilmente e entra.

Queria que a vissem com ele e esta vestida com haori dele, que continha o cheiro do inudaiyoukai, assim, pensariam que haviam se deitado e com isso, faria que tivesse o respeito do exército, o que era necessário naquele recomeço, calando a boca daqueles que sussurravam que era o "cahorro adestrado da jovem".

Após alguns minutos, Rin sai da tenda com uma roupa nos braços e segue seu senhor andando atrás deste e de cabeça baixa. Caminham até os vestígios do templo, indo para a sala do ôfuro. Lá, Jaken já havia preparado o banho, ela joga algumas essência e entra, após retirar a roupa e jogar uma água no corpo, que tinha no balde de madeira ao lado da banheira feita de shira kashi ( carvalho branco).

Sesshoumaru simulava dar ordens ao seu servo, o que era desnecessário, apenas para justificar por não estar lá dentro, pois, esperavam que ele a possuísse no banho também ou admirasse o corpo dela enquanto se banhava. Somente entra ao ouvir o barulho desta entrando no ôfuro, ordena ao servo que cumpra as ordens e este se retira. Ao entrar, como ensinado á ela, submerge o corpo até o pescoço e estranha vê-lo ali.

- Devo ficar aqui até terminar o banho.

Então, vira de costas para a jovem, que tornar a jogar água quente no busto. Ameaça cantar, mas ele manda ela parar e fala:

- Não cante, senão, pensarão que está feliz e deve sair daqui triste, entendeu?

- Hai.

Após alguns minutos, ela sai da banheira e seu senhor continua virado de costas. Seca-se e põe um kimono rosa, com flores de sakura e uma gi alva, amarrando na cintura com um obi azul com estampas de lua. Então, pergunta á ele:

- Rin está bonita?

Ele se vira e fica admirando-a por alguns instantes, antes de pronunciar:

- Está bela.

Ela sorri imensamente e ele afaga o rosto da jovem com o dorso da mão, para depois, tira-la, então, fala:

- Agora, faça feição triste e ande cabisbaixa até a tenda, a essa altura, aquele servo já deve ter preparado algo para que coma.

- Mas jantei, Sesshoumarusama.

- Algo leve, algumas frutas e peixes, para todos os efeitos, aos demais, tem que se recuperar.

- Recuperar do que?

- Aquele moleque te explicará.

- Que moleque?

- Descobrirá amanhã.

- Tem que partir?

- Algumas reuniões, vou deixa-la com alguém que conseguirá protege-la . . . pelo bem dele deverá ser capaz.

Fica triste, mas, percebe que ele se preocupava demais com ela e isto, a deixava no intímo feliz.

- Agora, faça como disse e se puder simular uma lágrima, melhor ainda.

Ela se concentra e ao pensar que ficará longe dele, se entristece, conseguindo simular uma lá, se dirigem até a tenda, onde havia frutas e dois peixes assados. A jovem come e então, deita na cama de pele cobrindo-se com um cobertor de pele de urso pardo. O daiyoukai passa a escrever mensagens que despacharia aos seus comandantes, enquanto, Jaken, dormia lá fora, abraçado no nintoujo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDDDDDD

Sandramonte - Não haverá hentai, mas terá umas cenas com segundas intenções, para evitar problemas, coloquei no mature por isso, não haverá hentai, pois sou péssima em escrever hentai e os que já cheguei a fazer em outras fics, simplesmente horrivéis.

Rukia-hime - é que ele precisava se "aliviar-se" srsrsrsss, para não feri-la, afinal, ela não saberia o que era, até sentir e achava isso errado. Sim ele tá fofo, mas continua um iceberg srssrsr, é a marca dele, se tirar isso, não é o Sesshy srssrsr

Pequena rin - Ele não teve escolha, teve que agira ssim, ele também não gostou, como pode-se ver. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic ^ ^

Debs-Chan - Não abandonei nenhuma delas, é que tive uma fase que fiquei longe de ler e escrever fics, mas, já voltei, já atualizei, não abandonarei nenhuma das minhas fics. Fico felz que goste da minha fic ^ ^

Percebi que havia deixado de colocar o ano e era que se passa essa fanfiction, eis aí minha correção, logo após as notas, desculpem-me u . u

Notas:

Shira Kashi - é o nome que se dá ao carvalho branco..Essa espécie particular de carvalho cresce nas regiões montanhosas do Japão Sendo mais denso, o carvalho japonês é uma madeira mais dura e que normalmente resiste mais a desgaste, abusos e punição. Também é resistente, e dificil de soltar lascas, além de que "tornar-se macia", quando comparada com outros tipos de madeira.

Inkan- popularmente chamado de hanko. È um carimbo japonês com status de assinatura e item obrigatório para legalizar documentos e contratos. Exige-se o pequeno e delicado objeto nas mais variadas e diversas ocasiões, como por exemplo abrir contas bancárias, registrar um casamento ou até fazer algo bem mais simples como se inscrever em uma academia. È fruto da influência chinesa, e é adotado não apenas por pessoas, mas também por empresas, cujo hanko é maior e tem formato quadrado. Para os cidadãos, o carimbo costuma ter uma base arredondada contendo o sobrenome do portador escrito em Kanji. Na minha fanfiction, coloquei trazida da China, porque não existia escrita no Japão, na era Yayoi ( 300 AC - 300 DC ), só foi começar por volta do século V , alguns séculos depois.

Furisode - È um kimono com mangas longas e esvoaçantes e que somente mulheres solteiras usam. Assim como disse na fanfic anterior, tomei a liberdade de assassinar ( infelizmente ) a história japonesa, já que vestes assim surgiram muitos séculos depois. Uso o kimono por três motivos. De associação e porque é comum, tanto em mangá quanto anime, e no dia-a-dia do povo japonês. Tenho a maioria dos termos nos nomes das partes que compõem o vestuário, dando maior liberdade de falar de que cor e detalhes contém a vestimenta, sem precisar criar redundâncias. Por último, falta de material sobre os nomes das peças de roupa que compõem as vestimentas da Era Yayoi.

Ofuro – é a banheira dos japoneses, pode ser chamado de furo( maneira informal) podendo ser feito tanto de madeira (tradicional), quanto de pedra. Quem se banhava era primeiro o patriarca, depois a mulher, e os filhos, do mais velho para o mais novo. O ofuro denomina-se tanto a banheira, que costuma ser oval, quanto o ato de entrar no banho.

Era Muromachi ( 1333 DC - 1567 DC) - uma era marcada por inúmeros conflitos pelo poder, entre xogunatos e imperadores, além de samurais, revolta de camponeses, e rebaixamento da mulher na sociedade pois houve alteração da forma de casamento A mudança de muko-tori (marido indo morar na casa da noiva) para yome-iri (esposa fazendo parte da família do marido) tirou das mãos do genitor o controle sobre sua filha após o casamento e com isso, a divisão dos bens para a filha deixou de existir, rebaixando cada vez mais a posição socioeconômica da mulher.

Já as revoltas dos camponeses ocorrera pois o século XV foi marcado também por anomalias climáticas, ocorrendo em várias regiões do Japão o tempo frio atípico, houve falta de alimentos e epidemias, que ocorreram principalmente durante o grande flagelo de 1461, gerando cerca de 84 mil mortes só em Quioto. Com isso ocorreu levantes de camponeses que ficaram conhecidos pelo nome de tsuchi ikki. Por exemplo, em 1428,ouve, na região de Kinki, foi o primeiro levante na história do Japão reivindicando a anistia.

Com o desenvolvimento da agricultura, aumentou o poder do povo, incentivando a luta pela diminuição da carga tributária. A falta de arroz e a conseqüente elevação de seu preço fizeram com que os transportadores, que passaram a ter dificuldades, se unissem aos agricultores. Esses fatores junto aos juros altos cobrados sobre às dívidas, impulsionaram grandes revoltas no arquipélago e para piorar uma falta de política firme do xogunato Ashikaga, acabou causando a sua queda após 15 gerações.

Dentro dessa Era ocorreram diversos conflitos e um ficou profundamente marcado, a era Sengoku-jidai ( era dos países em guerra ) que vai de 1467 DC até 1573 DC.

Pois enquanto os senhores feudais (shugo daimiô) lutavam em Quioto, seus vassalos, que ficaram nos seus feudos, usurparam o poder, dando início a uma guerra entre os mais fortes para tentar a conquista do domínio do Japão suplantando seus superiores, ou traindo parentes e amigos para com isso adquirir mais poder e terras, sendo chamados estes ascendentes de sengoku daimiôs que construíam castelos no alto da montanha, onde possuíam boa visibilidade em caso de um ataque inimigo, mas, costumavam morar em casarões construídos na parte plana, no sopé da montanha, em torno do qual acabavam surgindo cidades

Dentre estes destaca-se Oda Nobunaga de Owari (província de Aichi), um grande estrategista, frio, que destruiu um a um os seus inimigos, até chegando a mandar incendiar o Templo Enryaku-ji, porque seus monges desobedeceram às suas ordens e em 1573, Nobunaga expulsou o décimo quinto xogum, Ashikaga Yoshiaki (1537~1597), de Quioto, encerrando dessa forma a Era Muromachi


	7. Anjo

O castelo já se torna habitado, a vida nas vastas terras começa a caminhar.

Sesshoumaru tem que decidir sobre o tema do festival, o primeiro em muitos séculos e decide que Rin deverá fazer isso . . .

Cap. 7 - Anjo

Era Muromachi - Sengoku-jidai ( era dos países em guerra ) 1.500 DC

Após longos dois meses, o outrora Castelo daquelas terras já era ocupado. Servos e servas do passado retornam, muitos e outros são conseguidos, dentre eles, alguns humanos por causa de Rin. InuYasha e Kikyou estavam construindo uma mansão para eles mais ao norte das Terras, sendo ídeia de Tsukikaminosou, após longas e exaustivas mediações entre os dois irmãos, pois poderia haver retaliação pela retomada das terras.

Já estava sendo reeorganizado as atividades dentro do palácio e fora dele, assim como reestruturamento das vilas, recebendo youkais diversos em busca de um lugar para ficar ou proteção, assim como surgiam algumas vilas humanas, sobre regras precisas de nunca trazerem um sacerdote, monge ou qualquer líder espiritual à aquelas terras, sob pena de punição severa. Mas curandeiros sem poderes espirituais e parteiras eram permitidos.

Naquele exato momento, estava sendo realizado uma reunião estratégica entre Sesshoumaru, seu general e os comandantes, organizando postos de defesa, estratégias a serem tomadas, noções territóriais e divisão das tropas e nomeação de soldados. Ainda outro dia fora uma reunião com os vizinhos de fronteira, delimitando os domínios territorias de cada um e praticando a política de "boa vizinhança" e união futura no caso de invasão, assim com outros hans mais próximos, para formar uma aliança contra possiveis ataques e forma de comunicação entre eles, fora outras reuniões diversas, envolvendo assuntos pertinentes ao palácio ou as terras.

Rin se encontrava no imenso jardim que fora ordenado a construção por Sesshoumaru, pois ela adorava flores e natureza. Lá ela cuidava do jardim com o auxílio de duas humanas designadas para ajuda-la. Cantarolava o dia inteiro, enquanto observava os passáros voando. Sorri ao ver uma borboleta azul que havia pousado em seus ombros.

- Não acham lindo essa borboleta, Mizukisan e Kiumesan?- pergunta com seu sorriso doce caracteristíco.

- Com certeza, Rinchan.

- Muito fofo.

Uma das humanas vestia apenas uma peça de haori verde, com flores silvestres em toda a extensão da roupa e cabelos presos no alto da cabeça por um pano, mas dava para ver os cabelos e orbes negros, assim como da outra, com a diferença que o haori era rosa, com detalhes brancos de nuvens e uma tinha 20 anos, enquanto a outra tinha 24 anos.

- Foi Sesshouamrusama que ordenou a construção desse jardim?- Mizuki pergunta fitando em volta.

- Hai! Pedi a ele e me deu de presente- fala feliz mexendo em uma das pétalas.

As duas se entreolham e Kiume pergunta, receosa:

- Te deu? Foi de presente?

- Sim, por que?- pergunta inocentemente.

- Por acaso é protegida dele?

- Não, sou serva pessoal.- fala entrentendo-se em confeccionar um colar de flores.

- Serva pessoal?- as duas se entreolham novamente - concubina?

- O que é concubina?- ela olha curiosa.

- È amante- Kiume fala.

- O que é amante?

- È com quem você deita sem ser casada.- fala exasperada, nunca vira alguém tão inocente, fora avisada que ela era inocente, mas não imaginava tanto.

- Deito na minha cama, no meu quarto que fica ao lado de Sesshoumarusama- ela fala sem entender.

- Não divide a cama com ele?

- Hum . . . deixa eu ver- ela põe a mão no queixo - só uma vez.

- Uma vez? Sentiu medo? Kiume pergunta preocupada - ele te machucou?

- Machucou?- ela não entendeu - fui lá pois tive um pesadelo e não conseguia dormir, aí entrei no quarto dele.

- Entrou no quarto dele? De um homem?- Mizuki arregala os olhos.

- O que tem demais? No início ele não queria, mas depois, aceitou que ficasse em seus braços e para me confortar, acariciou meus cabelos.

- Só isso?- Mizuki olha desconfiada.

- Sim, mas quando acordei no dia seguinte estava no meu quarto, coberta,- fala triste - me sinto segura e feliz perto dele.

As duas não acreditam, ela não era amante dele e ele nem se aproveitava, mesmo sendo youkai. Ela era apenas uma serva pessoal e mesmo assim tinha regalias dignas de uma princesa e respeito deste. Demoraram um tempo para processar toda a informação recebida, mas perceberam, que apesar daquele imperador ser frio e temivél, aquela simples e inocente humana tinha o coração dele em suas mãos, ou no minímo, habitava um lugar importante no coração do mesmo.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Horas mais tarde, no centro do castelo, o general e comandantes saíam da reunião trocando algumas palavras, para depois irem para suas casas ou assumir seus conversava com o imperador:

- Soube que Rinchan está muito feliz com o jardim.

- Ordenei que fosse feito com as flores e árvores que ela mais aprecia e designei duas humanas para ajuda-la a cuidar.

- Ela vai cuidar?- fala surpreso o general.

- Sim, ela fez questão, gosta de lidar com a natureza, é uma flor rara, digamos assim.- permite um sorriso quase imperceptivél.

- Com certeza, uma flor rara, não encontrará outra igual a esta, na terra ou no céu, isto não duvido.

- Mas ainda é inocente demais, não que isso não me agrade . . . mas falta um pouco de senso comum, digamos assim . . .

- E ao designar essas duas humanas e não youkais, espera que ela aprenda algo?

- Pelo menos tenha algumas noções.

- Ela vai ter no devido tempo . . . por falar nisso, precisa ver o Festival que irá organizar.

- Uma perda de tempo - detestava esses festivais.

- Mas precisamos, meu kôkuosama( imperador), é impreencindivél uma comemoração após a retomada dessas terras e destruição dos monges, além de que o povo precisa de diversão.

- Este Sesshoumaru sabe, mas, não levo jeito para festivais.

- Que acha de Rin-chan decidir sobre isto ?

- Duvido que ela saiba sobre festival, no máximo, ouviu falar.

- Tem aquelas duas humanas que podem auxilia-la, com certeza vai consulta-las, ela ficaria feliz.

O inudaiyoukai reflite, de fato, Rin adoraria decidir sobre um festival, adorava flores, festas e se divertir, mesmo que não soubesse, pediria ajuda á aquelas humanas e além de que, seria algo diferente para distrai-la. Não que ela não adorasse o jardim, mas seria uma variação. Como a mente dela inocente e gentil, com certeza, seria um festival lindo e belo, assim como ela. Decidiu então falar à jovem sobre o festival, e de quebra, levaria alguns pergaminhos para o quarto desta, para que a humana pudesse assimilar melhor o que era um Festival.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Já entardecera. As duas humanas haviam se recolhido, mas Rin fitava o por do sol, adorava as cores que cobriam o horizonte, enquanto o colar de flores já estava pronto e repousava placidamente em seu colo. Se recordava da noite que fora ao quarto de Sesshoumaru pedir proteção.

_A luz da lua adentrava em um quarto espaçoso e ricamente adornado. Uma jovem dormia em um futon macio de seda, coberta com lençol de linho. Ela dormia tranquilamente, quanto de repente é assolada por um pesadelo._

_Rin senta na cama assustada e a olhar para os lados ressabiada. O pesadelo era vivo em sua mente, nela, via Sesshoumaru ser estraçalhado por um monstro e ela nada podia fazer. As cenas sangrentas eram vivídas em sua mente. Demora algum tempo para que perceba se tratar de um pesadelo dos mais realistas que ela já teve._

_Se levanta e decidi ir até o quarto de Sesshoumaru, pois com ele se sentia segura.Põe o __geta nos pés, atravessa seu quarto e abre cuidadosamente a porta de seu aposento. Logo no lado, há as imensas portas duplas de mogno, com detalhes de entalhes e duas maçanetas em forma de cabeça de um cão com olhos de jade branca. Abre cuidadosamente, mas já desconfiava que ele estava acordado, como de fato, estava._

_Sesshoumaru não dormia profundamente e portanto sempre estava em vírigilia constante. Sentira o cheiro de Rin, junto com um leve odor de medo. Senta no futon espaçoso e fita a porta, com as sombrançelhas erguidas, quando vê a jovem entrar, vasculhando o quarto._

_- O que houve Rin?- fala em tom preocupado._

_Ela se aproxima e fala, com os olhos úmidos._

_- Tive um pesadelo._

_- Foi apenas um pesadelo . . . não foi real - fala fitando a humana, analisando-a._

_- Mas . . . não consigo dormir . . . tenho medo que . . . - e uma lágrima começa a se formar dos cantos dos olhos dela._

_- Shiiiiiiiiii..... foi um pesadelo idota- fala suavemente, levando um dos dedos ao rosto macio da jovem para seca-lhe as lágrimas._

_Ela senta e o abraça fortemente:_

_- Posso dormir com o senhor, não consigo dormir sozinha, com vossa alteza me sinto segura . . . onegai- e olha ele com os orbes amendoados umidos._

_O daiyoukai demora alguns minutos para processar o abraço, aquilo foi repentino demais. Ele sentia desejo por ela há tempos e aquilo só piorava, o toque dela era o suficiente para desperta-lhe sensações que não desejava naquele momento, nunca a violaria, abusando da inocência desta. Inspira profundamente, controlando-se. Após alguns minutos, consegue controlar seus instintos e a abraça de volta, observando-a A jovem vê que os orbes dourados a fitam profundamente._

_- Sabe que é inapropriado está em meus aposentos . . . - fala acariciando a face dela com o dorso da mão, estudando as linhas perfeitas de seu rosto._

_- Mas . . . mas . . . por favor, deixe-me ficar essa noite aqui- pedi mais uma vez._

_Ao ver aqueles olhos, cede a vontade dela e começa também a controlar seus hormônios, seria uma longa noite, nisto suspira._

_- Está certo, mas só hoje - e dá um beijo casto na testa dela que sorri, abraçando-o._

_Ambos se deitam, com ela alinhada nos braços dele, já se acalmando, enquanto sentia seu coração bater forte e um calor toma-lhe o corpo. O youkai via as faces rubras desta, seu coração batento rapidamente e o cheiro inconciente que ela exalava. Aspira aquele perfume, sabendo que era o máximo que poderia fazer, além de acarinhar e cheirar também os cabelos negros sedosos da jovem. Com um útlimo sorriso, ela dorme profundamente sem ter mais nenhum pesadelo._

_Ele observa o sono da jovem a noite toda, se perdia em estudar os traços harmoniosos dela que foram esculpidos pelos deuses, era perfeita, delicada, como um anjo. Sentia um forte sentimento possesivo começar a surgir dentro dele e que só aumentara nesses meses de convívio. Ao perceber ser quase de manhã, a pega delicadamente no colo, tomando cuidado de não acorda-la e a leva até o quarto da jovem, depositando-a gentilmente no futon e ajeitando-a, para depois cobri-la. Aspira o doce perfume dos cabelos dela e sente a maciez do mesmo sobre suas mãos, para depois se levanta e olhando mais uma vez, se retira do quarto para ir ao seu._

_Deita na cama dele e fechando os olhos, sente o cheiro dela impregnado no lençol, suspirando de contentamento._

- Rin?

Ela escuta uma voz que apesar do tom frio, tinha em sua essência um tom doce.

- Sesshoumarusama! - se levanta e o abraça.

Ele acaricia suas costas levemente e depois se separa.

- Para o senhor. - e põe o colar de flores no pescoço dele.

Ele segura entre suas garras e sente junto ao cheiro de flores o de Rin, após alguns segundos, um vento sopra e uma mecha de cabelo vai no rosto da jovem. Ele pega delicadamente aquela mecha e põe atrás da orelha dela , que sorri docemente. Então, fita os orbes desta e fala:

- Vou ter que organizar um festival.

- Festival? Eu já ouvi falar, é uma festa né?- ela sorri.

- Pode-se dizer que sim, homenageia-se alguma coisa e estava pensando se gostaria de pensar em um tema para este Festival e se quiser organizar, também pode, só que teria que sair do castelo com escolta e Jaken . . . o que acha?

Os olhos dela brilham e fica extasiada, nunca vira um festival, mas se o que ouvira for verdade, era lindo de se assistir. Fala com um sorriso de um canto a outro.

- Adoraria! - de repente ela fica um pouco chateada - mas nunca vi um . . .

- Dexei uns pergaminhos em seu quarto de como são os festivais e pode consultar também as duas que lhe ajudam no jardim.

- È verdade! Vou pedir ajuda à Mizukisan e Kuimesan.

Ele sorri, adorava o sorriso dela mais do que tudo, aquilo lhe dava uma paz de espírito nunca antes sentida, embora nada demonstrasse naqueles olhos inexpressivos e faces indecifravéis. Ele sente o cheiro de comida e fala:

- Agora é hora de jantar, já colocaram a comida na mesa.

- Hai! - nisso ela corre feliz.

Ele observa o corpo dela jovem, os cabelos negros como a noite esvoaçando, parecendo uma deusa. Ela era uma deusa no corpo de uma mulher, embora sua mente fosse de uma criança. Era ao mesmo tempo um anjo que havia caído dos céus e ele faria tudo para que assim permanecesse, ao seu lado, iluminando sua vida com seus cálidos raios.

- Tanto critiquei meu chichiue, que aqui estou eu . . . . entrelaçado por uma humana, mesmo sendo meia tennin, não deixava de ser uma mortal.

Sorri ironicamente do que o destino lhe armara, enquanto segue a jovem.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Eis aí a atualização, desculpem a demora. Obrigada pelos reviews ^ ^

Achando que ninguém mais vai ler pela demora u . u

Resposta:

LunnaNowa - Espero que já esteja tudo bem com você, dei uma sumida do msn mesmo. Muito obrigada pelo elogio e fico feliz que esteja gostando das minhas fics.

Sandramonte - Fico feliz que tenha gostado do desenvolvimento da fic, ela não será longa, fazer fic longa é cansativo.

È uma pena XPPPPPPP , mas talvez dê um jeito, vou ver , talvez tenha, esse tempo distante serviu para clarear minhas ideias.

Rukia-hime - È, o Sesshy tá fofo nessa fic, embora não perca seu lado frio totalmente, veremos, tudo vai depender dele mesmo, mas como adoro esse casal, quero que eles fiquem juntos XDDDD, bem, ela ser meia tennin a torna interessante, este foi meu primeiro UA e sabe que até gostei de fazer UA? Antigamente não gostava deste tipo de fanfic .

Nami-chan vampire - fico feliz que adore a fic XDDDDDDDDD, já postei, desculpa a demora.

Camila townes - Fico feliz que minha fic esteja boa XDDDDD, com certeza esse lado carinhoso é muito fofo nele.

Quis fazer a inocência dela das coisas como cenas cômicas, fico feliz que esteja dando certo ^ ^ não levo jeito para fazer cenas cômicas. Fico feliz que seja favorita a fic XDDDDD

Susan - Desculpe a feliz que tenha adorado esse capítulo.

O Sesshy fica fofo com este lado carinhoso, tão kawaiiii, quero um sesshy desses para mim XDDDDD a Rin é sortuda . . . se inveja matasse . . . rsrsrsrs

bjos


	8. Organizando um Matsuri e sentimentos

Rin com a ajuda de suas amigas, Kiumi e Mizuki, começa a organizar o festival, pois, queria tudo impecavél, para Sesshoumaru...

Ao mesmo tempo, os sentimentos pela jovem, se intensificam ao Inudaiyoukai.

Cap 8 - Organizando um Matsuri e sentimentos.

No dia seguinte, Rin não saiu de seu quarto. Estava estudando os pergaminhos, junto de Kiumi e Mizuki.

Conforme lia, percebia o quanto era complicado organizar um Matsuri (festival, festa), mas, compensava, só pela festa que proporcionava.

- Rin-chan, já decidiu qual tema?

- Hum... é tão difícil...

- Pode ser para a lua. - Kiumi fala.

- Na verdade, faça um festival, de algo que te agrada, Rin-chan. - Mizuki fala, enquanto olha para os pergaminhos.

- Algo que goste? - ela arqueia a sombrançelha.

- Claro- ela olha para a jovem - uma vez que Sesshoumaru-sama, deixou-lhe a cargo de criar este festival.

A ningen olha pela janela, avistando seu jardim florido. A primavera chegara e com ele, todo seu esplendor, era a estação do ano que mais amava. Então, tem um estalo e sorrindo, fala, entusiasmada:

- Haru no Matsuri! ( Festival da Primavera)

- Uau, muito bom!

- Conseguiu Rin-chan!

- Uma pena que não poderá ter um sacerdote, eles são proibidos aqui nas Terras. - Mizuki fala.

- Concordo com Sesshoumaru-sama - fala, se lembrando dos monges.

- Concorda?- Kiumi olha surpresa.

- Claro!

Sorri para ambas, que se entreolham sem entender e todas, começam a trabalhar na organização e planejar tudo, para que ficasse perfeito. Ela, inclusive, escreveu como seria a dança.

Rin saiu com sua escolta e Jaken, para poder convocar pessoas para o festival, que seria misto, humanos e youkais, embora, fosse avisada e ensinada, que tal união podia ser um tanto instavél, pois humanos temiam youkais e youkais odiavam humanos.

Por causa do festival, ela se ausentava direto do castelo. Parou, após já ter pedido tudo que precisava, arranjo, músicos, inclusive alguém para tocar Taiko ( o tambor japonês). A jovem orientava quem confeccionava os arranjos, inclusive, criando alguns e até coriografou a dança dos dançarinos. Explicou a todos, como seria o festival e a disposição de cada um.

Com seu doce sorriso e carisma, cativava todos, inclusive youkais, que trabalhavam sem conflito com os humanos e vice-versa. A jovem passou a ser adorada por todos, encantando-os.

Vendo-a correndo, com Jaken, este resmungando pela ningen não parar quieta e a escolta, que a seguia fielmente, Sesshoumaru, limitava-se a olhar seu tesouro, o ser angelical, dona de um coração puro e gentil, algo, incrivélmente raro naqueles tempos terriveís, de vários conflitos e guerras sem fim.

Com o tempo, passou a sentir-se possesivo em relação á ela, tendo ciúmes se outro macho, ousasse se aproximasse dela.

Quando fechava os olhos, lembrava do corpo dela nu, perfeito, esculpido pelos deuses, mas, com um ar inocente. Seu desejo aumentava e muito e precisava de todo seu auto-controle, pois, ela era uma flor delicada e não queria machuca-la. Amava seus cabelos, macios como seda, que esvoaçavam enquanto corriam, com o vento a acaricia-los. Como invejava o vento por esse privilégio!

Via ela dormindo, inocentemente, com sua face harmonioso e dedos pequenos, delicados. O cheiro dela o engolfava, quantas vezes, não estava excitado, só ficando perto dela, que inocentemente, não sabia do que acontecia ao poderoso daiyoukai e do quanto, conseguia mexer com ele, em todos os sentidos?

Ele desejava ela em seus braços, amando-a, protegendo-a e levando ao paraíso todas as noites, inclusive, queria ter filhotes com esta, mesmo sendo hanyous. Agora, não se importava tanto, apenas, a jovem meia tennin junto dele, já seria seu paraíso e queria se perder nele.

Pensava em um modo de poder saber, quais os sentimentos dela para com ele, como essa o via. Ela era inocente e com certeza, nem sabia o que era amor, sem ser com um ente querido. Não conhecia, então, como saber? Precisaria conversar com as duas humanas que lhe faziam compania.

Encontrava-se tão entretido com seus pensamentos, que não percebera seu fiel general se aproximar. Tsukikaminosou cumprimenta:

- Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru-sama. - e curva-se , reverenciando.

Ele desperta de seus pensamentos e vira-se para o general, fazendo um gesto para se levantar, o que prontamente, este faz.

- Como foi a reunião com as tropas?

- Tudo correu bem, está tudo certo para o Festival de Rin-chan.

O daiyoukai nobre torna a olhar sua serva pessoal, que estava mais, para protegida.

Seus gestos o encantavam, eram delicados, praticamente sublimes. De fato, era uma meia tennin, herdara a beleza e graciosidade dos mesmos. O general e amigo, sorri, vendo o olhar de seu Imperador. De fato, este amava a humana e torcia, para que ficassem juntos.

- Quero segurança redobrada, não só para o Matsuri, mas, para Rin... aquele que a tocar ou a fizer sofrer, pagará muito caro- ele estala as garras perigosamente.

- Com certeza, meu Rei, sumimassen( com licença), vou verificar como está indo a segurança.

- Conto com você, Tsukikamisou.

Curva-se mais uma vez, antes, de se retirar dali, sorrindo, feliz por ver um vínculo entre ele e a humana.

Mais tarde, em seu escritório, Sesshoumaru aguarda Kiumi e Mizuki, pois, precisava que estas explicassem a Rin algumas coisas, estas, que ele não saberia explicar.

Após algum tempo, sente o cheiro das duas na porta. Repousa sobre a mesa, um dos vários pergaminhos que lia, de relatórios inerentes as fronteiras e assuntos internos em seu reino.

- Entrem. - fala em tom de ordem.

As duas humanas entram e se prostam á ele, que com um gesto, ordena que se levantem, o que imediatamente, fazem, mas, ainda, mantinham as cabeças baixas.

- Sabem porque eu mandei virem aqui?

- Iee(não), Sesshoumaru-sama - Mizuki responde servilmente.

- Quero que expliquem a Rin, o que é amor... não por parentes e amigos, amor por outros, não sobre sexo, mas, apenas, como se identifica, para que tenha uma noção exata.

As duas se entreolham, confusas e Kiumi pergunta, humildemente:

- Para saber o que é paixão, amor... sobre sentimentos? Compreensão?

- Isso mesmo... como são fêmeas humanas, como ela, saberão explicar, mas, não quero que expliquem detalhadamente o que é sexo... entenderam?

- Sim, Kokuô-sama( imperador).

- Podemos falar que sexo é algo intímo e só, não é? - Mizuki pergunta, um tanto desconfortavél pelo assunto, pois tinha seus pudores.

- Só isso, relativo a relação carnal.

- Entendemos, Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Podem se retirar.

Elas se prostam mais uma vez, antes de saírem dali, sem virar as costas ao Imperador e fecham as portas duplas, vendo-o prostar a fronte em um pergaminho recém-tirado de uma pilha.

Após abrirem uma boa distância, começam a conversar entre si, enquanto passam pelos corredores requintados.

- Por que será que nos pediu, isto? - Kuimi pergunta.

- Não pode ser... será... - esta inclina a cabeça, pondo a mão no queixo, pensativa.

A outra, mordia os lábios, ansiosa para saber o que tanto, a amiga pensava. Até que não aguenta mais esperar:

- Ande, conta! Estou ansiosissíma para saber, deixe de ser malvada... fale.- segurava-a no ombro, o mistério a acossando.

- Acalma-se Kiumi! Olhe os modos! Não é mais uma "jovenzinha", já é adulta!- Mizuki fala alterada para a mesma, que se cala, frente ao que ouvira.

Torna a ficar resignada, no lado desta, tendo que esperar pacientemente, até, que a amiga, se pronuncia:

- Creio que nosso senhor, está apaixonado por Rin-chan... e acho, que deseja saber o que esta sente em relação á ele, por isso, quer que a gente explique sobre o amor e sexo, este, de maneira bem sutil e sem entrar em detalhes. - fala levantando o dedo indicador, sorrindo.

Kiumi olha estática, seu rosto se contorcendo, indo da incredulidade ao espanto. Enfim, se pronuncia, após alguns minutos de assimilação:

- Não pode ser! Tem certeza?

- Claro, pense em tudo que ele nos disse e o que ela nos contou...

A amiga, pensa e depois, se recordava de vê-lo olhando para a Rin, diversas vezes, com um olhar amavél, algo que nunca imaginara, que o frio e inacessivél inudaiyoukai demonstraria.

- Porém, creio que só Rin-chan tem influência sobre ele, provavelmente, este lado só ela pode ver e mais ninguém.

- É isso o que falo, ele está caidinho por ela - Mizuki fala sorrindo.

- Quem diria, uma simples humana, sendo dona do coração de um frio e poderosos inudaiyoukai, olha, nunca imaginaria algo assim, sinceramente falando.

- É para você ver, como é o mundo...

Nisso, se dirigem até Rin, para poderem auxilia-la, que encontrava-se na praça do castelo, dando as últimas orientações aos dançarinos e dançarinhas.

Desculpem a demora em atualizar, agora, a cada duas ou três semanas, terá atualização de todas. Não peço reviews, pois, sei que demorei demais e seria hipócrisia, achar que tenho tal direito, aliaís, nunca pedi reviews, claro, fico imensamente feliz quando recebo um, quem não ficaria?

Mas, não se preocupem, com review ou sem review, continuarei atualizando, não se sintam obrigados a mandar comentários.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews. Vou ler o mais rápido possível e responder. É que estou estudando para concursos, estou desempregada, e a facu está bem puxada... aí, já viram, né?

Espero que gostem.

Tenham um ótimo dia

Bjos


	9. Haru no Matsuri Festival da Primavera

Chega o dia do Festival.

Sesshoumaru encontra-se cada vez mais apaixonado pela jovem... mas, esta encontra...

Haru no Matsuri ( Festival da Primavera)

Era Muromachi - Sengoku-jidai ( era dos países em guerra ) 1.500 DC

O dia tão esperado, enfim chega.

A Vila próxima ao castelo, encontra-se enfeitada e bem colorida, afinal, o tema era a Primavera. No centro desta, em um palco imenso montado ao ar livre, haviam dançarinos humanos dançando sobre os sons de instrumentos tocados por youkais, alternado com Taiko ( o tambor japonês), este tocado em solo e também em grupo, inclusive uma demonstração de artistas marciais em lutas simuladas.

Sem contar uma cantora youkai, em um belo kimono, cantando Enka, conhecida como a canção popular japonesa, ao som de koto e shakuhachi. Tendo por último, um Sankyokugassô( literalmente "concerto de três instrumentos" ) com o koto, shakuhachi e o shamisen.

Não muito longe dali, havia um teatro, com artistas interpretando contos, como lendas japonesas e também, próximo dali, um teatro kabuki.

Haveria também enormes okedo-daiko, que seriam tocados por muitas pessoas, enquanto serão transportados pelas ruas, no encerramento oficial do Festival.

Em sentido longitudinal, foram disponibilizadas barracas de madeira, contendo brinquedos, jogos e de comida, tanto para youkais quanto para humanos.

Haviam muitas pessoas e de vários niveís, indo do mais pobre ao mais rico e Rin andava pela multidão, esta abrindo caminho ao vê-la escoltada por soldados youkais fortemente armados, além da presença de Kiumi e Mizuki, ambas, com kimono simples e gi, sendo a roupa da jovem, mais requintado que os delas. Ela cumprimentava à todos com um doce sorriso no rosto.

Trajava um furisode (kimono com mangas longas e esvoaçantes) colorido e brilhante e uma gi alva, nos pés, um zôri trabalhado, confeccionado com detalhes brilhantes. Seus cabelos estavam presos por um singelo laço azul, com uma rosa branca no centro.

Também olhava admirada o evento, feliz, em ver que saira como planejara e esperava que Sesshoumaru sentisse orgulho dela.

Vê uma criança chorando, pois, seu doce fora derrubado. Ela compra outro, com o dinheiro que o Imperador deu e entrega, sorrindo, afagando a cabeça do pequeno, que para de chorar e agradeçendo, corre feliz, tornando a entrar entre a multidão.

Não sabia que o poderoso daiyoukai olhava para ela, desde que chegara ao evento. Estava com o chefe da segurança do festival, este repassando todos os procedimentos que tomara para que o imperador conferisse. Ele sempre fazia questão de conferir pessoalmente tudo que era relativo à segurança.

O inudaiyoukai apenas ouvia, pois, seus olhos teimavam em vê-la. Jaken estava junto dele e fala impassivél para o sapo, conseguindo retomar parcamente o controle de seus orbes dourados como o sol, que estavam fascinados pela meia-tennin.

- Vá para junto de Rin.

- Sim, senhor! - e sai correndo dali, para fazer o que fora ordenado, sob pena de ser castigado, caso descumprisse a ordem.

- Está tudo bem assim, Sesshoumaru- kôkuo- sama, preciso mudar algo? - o youkai pergunta servilmente, segurando os relatórios.

- Intensifique a guarda em torno do festival, há muito mais gente do que o esperado.

- Hai! Sumimassen (com licença) - fala, curvando a cabeça.

O inudaiyoukai apenas faz um gesto com a mão, ordenando que se retirasse, o que este prontamente faz, seguido pelo calcanhar por seu ajudante.

Ele continua admirando a jovem e ao vê-la cuidar de uma criança, a imaginou como sendo uma boa mãe. Encontrava-se tão perdido em pensamentos, que não percebeu a aproximação de seu general, que sorria ao ver o olhar de seu Imperador para a meia tennin.

Leva a mão fechada á boca e pigarreia, chamando a atenção dele, que se vira, com a face impassivél e arqueia a sombrançelha ao ver o sorriso, perguntando:

- Por que sorri, Tsukikaminosou?

- Apenas vi uma cena que me deixou feliz, meu rei.

Sesshoumaru nada fala e luta contra a vontade quase irresistivél de tornar a ver sua humana. Se supreende ao chama-la de "sua", embora sua face nada demonstrasse.

- Tenho uma informação sobre as fronteiras de vosso reino... no lado leste, há uma movimentação suspeita.

- Entendo... vamos á sala de reuniões.

O outro acena com a cabeça e segue o imperador, que se retira dali, um tanto chateado por deixa-la sozinha.

Rin avista, de repente, InuYasha, trajando um sokutai( vestimenta usada por nobres do sexo masculino) e Kikyou, usando uma juunihitoe (vestimenta de 12 camadas utilizado pela nobreza), diferente das roupas que vira na guerra, ambos, abraçados passando pelas lojas e comentando delas, enquanto tinha uma forte escolta, armada e com trajes lustrosos, tendo por cima, armaduras reluzentes. Ela corre até eles, supreendendo a guarda pelo ato repentino e inesperado, os obrigando a correr rapidamente. Já deviam estar acostumados, afinal, era sempre assim.

Pelo olfato, o hanyou a detecta e ao avista-la, avisa Kikyou e ambos exibem um imenso sorriso. Chegando até eles, cumprimenta-os, baixando a fronte levemente:

- Yokoso! (Bem vindo) InuYasha-sama e Kikyou-sama! Konbanwa!

- Arigatou, Rin-chan. Konbanwa. - a sacerdotiza fala com a voz doce, acariciando a cabeça da jovem, que sorri.

- Muito obrigado, Rin-chan - InuYasha sorri - sabe onde está Sesshoumaru?

- Rin não viu Sesshoumaru-sama no Festival... deve estar no castelo.- responde, pensativa, o dedo no queixo.

O casal se entreolha, incrédulo. A miko pergunta:

- Ainda o chama pelo sufixo "-sama"?

- Claro! - exibe um imenso sorriso - Sou serva pessoal dele, logo, é claro que usarei "-sama".

InuYasha dá uma leve risada e Kikyou, sacode a cabeça para os lados, sorrindo.

- Não parece uma serva pessoal, não com essas roupas. - o hanyou comenta em um tom divertido.

- Rin também acha isso... mas, Sesshoumaru-sama comprou, junto com outras, para que escolhesse, junto de vários zôris trabalhados.

Nisso, os três caminham juntos, Rin andando mais atrás do casal, até que estes pedem para que ande no lado, o que prontamente faz. O hanyou e sua esposa puxam conversa com as duas jovens que acompanhavam-na. No início, ficam um tanto nervosas, mas, depois relaxam, vendo que de fato, como haviam ouvido, o princípe tinha a personalidade contrária ao do irmão.

- Está lindo o Festival, Rin-chan... meus parabéns! - a sacerdotiza fala, fascinada pelas atrações diversificadas e atraentes.

- Sim... a notícia se espalhou por toda a Terra do Oeste, vieram ricos de todo o reino e fora deste, além de nobres. - o ouji comenta, olhando um teatro kabuki que acabara de começar.

- Bem - fala um tanto sem graça - não contava que apareceriam tantos assim, me supreendi, devo confessar. Ainda bem, que coloquei bastante gente para me ajudar a organizar e para coordenar o festival.

- Também, lindo desse jeito, por que não apareciam tantas pessoas e youkais? Sem contar, que há séculos não era realizado um Matsuri...

- As pessoas estavam sentindo muita falta dessas festividades... com a guerra, não havia tempo para isso... - para, ao ver o semblante da humana triste, olhando para baixo.

- Não é sua culpa... você foi usada por eles... - Kikyou se agacha, acariciando a face da jovem, os olhos desta úmidos.

Ergue e olha para a miko, que sorria gentilmente.

- Mas... mas... eu...

- Se culpa pelos monges?

- Sei que me usavam, sei que faziam perversidades com os youkais... mas... mas... - enquanto tenta falar, uma lágrima escorre de seus orbes castanhos.

- Eles provocaram essa situação... sabe, qual motivo os levou a guerrear?

- Nunca me falaram...

A esposa olha para seu marido, que confirma com um menear sutil.

- Os outros monges, sempre pensaram que fora para salvar os humanos dos youkais e etc... mas, na verdade, o que iniciou isso, foi um monge que se apaixonou por uma humana, há séculos atrás, mas, esta se enamorou por um inudaiyoukai...

As amigas de Rin ouviam atentamente, surpresas. Os guardas não deixaram de ouvir e acharam um motivo idiota, tudo ter sido causado por causa de uma mera fêmea humana.

- Hã? - para de chorar e olha para ela, que suspira, cansada:

- Sim... só por esse motivo egoísta... Essa humana era...

- Minha mãe, Izayoi. - InuYasha fala, um pouco triste.

Mesmo adulto, sentia muita falta de sua genitora, afinal, era muito apegado á ela e haviam acordado, que a filha deles se chamaria Izayoi e se tivessem mais uma filha, seria Kaede.

- Não sabia... - seca as lágrimas e se recupera.

- Então, não se sinta culpada... o culpado é aquele que provocou essa guerra toda, só por que era um mimado e egoísta, que não aceitou perde-la para um youkai e usou falsos pretextos para guerrear e causar sofrimentos de ambos os lados.

- É verdade, Rin-chan - Kiumi fala, apoiando a mão no ombro dela.

- Não há motivos para se culpar... nós perdemos pessoas preciosas nessa guerra, mas, nunca lhe culpamos... afinal, foi usada por eles por todos esses anos... vivendo presa em uma "gaiola de ouro".

Aquela conversa, ajudara e muito, juntamente com o que suas amigas falaram.

Mesmo no infímo de seu coração, sentia-se culpada por causar a derrota dos monges, mas, isto, entrava em conflito com as perversidades que eles faziam. Também, não achava certo a "vingança", mas, ela não se vingou, quer dizer, não sabia da verdade. Enfim, em muitos momentos as lembranças vinham à tona e entrava em um imenso conflito interior, de pensamentos contraditórios e no final, não sabendo o que realmente pensar.

A agora, princesa, pois se casou com o princípe, lhe ajudara e muito, auxiliada também por Kiumi e Mizuki.

Vendo a jovem melhorar, se entreolham, agora sorrindo.

- Temos uma notícia excelente, Rin-chan. - a hime fala, não conseguindo conter a imensa felicidade que se apodera dela.

- Qual? - já estava como sempre, sorrindo.

O meio youkai fala, após fazer um breve suspense:

- Nós teremos um filho! - e abre um imenso sorriso.

A meia tennin fica feliz, seus "olhinhos brilhando" e parabeniza, feliz:

- Meus parabéns! É menino ou menina?

- Que notícia maravilhosa, InuYasha-ouji-sama! - Kiumi

- Isso é uma notícia muito boa, Kikyou-hime-sama. - Mizuki comenta.

- Ainda é cedo, mas, Inu-chan diz que será menina.- fala, olhando para seu amado, de maneira apaixonada.

- Como assim já sabe? - a meia tennin pergunta, confusa- Não disse que ainda era cedo?

Inuyasha apenas ouviu a pergunta, pois, olhava para sua esposa com a mesma intensidade e acaricia a face dela e em seguida, seu ventre, por cima da roupa. Nisso, se beijam intensamente e apaixonadamente, ela pondo as mãos delicadas em cima das dele em seu ventre. Em seguida, se separam, este falando:

- Nós, hanyous e principalmente youkais pressentimos as coisas... apenas pressinto que será menina. - fala, enquanto Kikyou apoía sua cabeça no tórax dele, suspirando de contentamente, sentindo o cheiro másculo dele que tanto amava.

Ela olha a cena feliz e imagina-se, momentaneamente, junto com o Imperador, este, acariciando seu ventre. Sente que cora violentamente e os batimentos de seu coração aumentam. Suas amigas lhe ensinaram sobre os diversos tipos de amor e formas, acabando por aprende-las, embora não tivessem explicado sobre sexo, apenas comentado superficialmente. Vendo-a grávida, sentiu uma vontade imensa de perguntar, como as mulheres ficavam grávidas.

Após conhecer sobre as várias faces do amor, descobre o que era os sentimentos que nutria por seu senhor. Simplesmente, estava apaixonada, mas, sabia que como uma meia tennin e serva pessoal, não teria a miníma chance e decide ocultar os sentimentos em seu coração, com medo que o daiyoukai se afastasse. Preferia te-lo ao seu lado, mesmo que significasse, guardar esse amor para o resto de sua vida, do que confessa-lo e este se separar dela, a largando em alguma vila ou partindo, sem que pudesse revê-lo.

Sai de seus devaneios, com a chegada de um mensageiro do Castelo, que entrega um pergaminho ao princípe, permanecendo curvado, esperando a resposta, enquanto o hanyou lê.

Kikyou olha também para o pergaminho, percorrendo-o com os olhos e em seguida, suspira, cansada. Já, InuYasha fala, não contendo o aborrecimento em sua voz:

- Avise ao seu senhor que estou indo agora.

- Hai! Sumimassem, InuYasha-ouji-sama.

Com um aceno da cabeça do princípe, o youkai se curva mais uma vez, antes de se retirar dali. O meio youkai coça a nuca, cansado. Odiava reuniões, ainda mais com seu meio irmão.

- Reunião agora... que droga... quer vim Kikyou?

- Quero ficar junto de você... - fala manhosamente e se beijam, mais uma vez. - tudo bem, Rin-chan?

Pergunta olhando para a meia humana que sorri e responde:

- Tenho minhas amigas, Kiumi e Mizuki.

- Mata aimashôo ( nos encontraremos novamente) - a miko fala, sorrindo, afagando a cabeça dela.

- Hai! - concorda, retribuindo o sorriso.

- Cuide-se, Rin-chan. Oyasuminasai - e o hanyou também afaga a cabeça dela, antes de pegar sua esposa no colo e leva-la dali.

A jovem torna a conversar com as amigas e nisso, Jaken, ofegante, surge, apoiando-se precariamente no nintoujo, o bastão de duas cabeças. Ela dobra os joelhos e olha-o, sorrindo:

- Algum problema, Jaken-sama?

- De... devo... fi... fi... ficar... jun... jun... junto... de... de... você.

Fala ofegante e senta no chão, enquanto relaxa. Após alguns minutos se levanta, cansado, mas, nem tanto. Correra feito um "louco" atrás da jovem, para ficar junto dela, conforme as ordens de seu senhor.

Vendo-o cansado, decide parar, para que este se recuperasse. Após um tempo, recomeçam a caminhada, ela, admirando tudo a sua volta e conversando animadamente com as duas amigas. O sapo revira os olhos, murmurando "Fêmeas..."

- Veja, que joía rara!

Elas param e Jaken também, descobrindo a quem pertencia.

Era um nobre, seguido por guardas, servos e ao seu lado, uma bela youkai gueixa, de cabelos rosas e olhos verdes, trajando duas camadas de quimonos coloridos, presos atrás do corpo, indicando não ser uma simples prostituta, pois, se fosse, seria na frente o laço. Fazia movimentos suaves e elegantes. O youkai tinha olhos dourados e cabelos negros, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Trajava vestes nobres. Após olha-lo por um tempo, se lembra de quem é:

- Kawadamaru-ouji-sama! - o servo cumprimenta, curvando-se.

- Vejo que me conhece...

Nisso, seus olhos correm para a jovem meia tennin da cabeça aos pés, esta observando curiosamente a gueixa, já esta, exibindo um olhar altivo. Ele se aproxima e pergunta:

- Qual seu nome?

Ouvindo que era um princípe, se curva e fala:

- Sou Rin, Kawadamaru-ouji-sama.

- Me chame só de Kawadamaru-sama... - nota a escolta dela e o sapo - É filha de algum rico?

- Não - sacode a cabeça para os lados - sou serva pessoal do Sesshoumaru-sama. - termina sorrindo.

Após se recuperar dessa informação, o nobre comenta:

- Serva pessoal... - repete, não acreditando - com essas vestes e escolta, pensei que se tratava da filha de uma pessoa rica.

- Também achei um tanto exagerado as roupas, mas, Sesshoumaru-sama comprou-me várias e pediu que escolhesse - fala inocentemente, as amigas desta olhando do nobre para a jovem e vice-versa, torcendo as mãos de nervosismo.

- Agora entendi! É isso! É uma concubina. - e olha de cima para baixo, desejoso - vou pedir ao seu senhor, para que dê você hoje para mim...

Fala, "comendo-a" com os olhos. Por algum motivo, aquele olhar causou calafrios nela, embora, não compreendesse direito o porquê. Já, as amigas, a puxam, esta confusa e elas, assustadas. Jaken coloca-se na frente e fala, os guardas se aproximando para defender a meia tennin.

- Não a chame assim...

- Ela é serva pessoal dele e ele lhe compra kimonos... o que mais seria?

- Não é nada disso, Kawadamaru-ouji-sama... - o pobre servo sapo tenta defende-la, mas, sem deixar de faltar com o respeito, pois, Kawadamaru era um princípe.

- Claro que...

Para ao ver quem chegara.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Parei na melhor parte XDDDDDDDDD

Foi mal srsrsrsrrsr

Vamos deixar um "suspense" XDDDDDD

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo XDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelos reviews.

E assim como obrigado, quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews: Yuuki-chan s2 , - Anny T. ' ,Kou-chan s2, susan, LunnaNowa, Rukia-hime , Yuuki-chan, , Rin Taisho Sama , Nami-chan vampire , Acdy-chan , Kate Simon Cullen . sandramonte , Acdy-chan , raiza, Ana Spizziolli, Pammy-sama, Raiza, queenrj, Tamy Reginam, paty saori, bek-chan, sandramonte , pequena rin, Debs-Chan , LunnaNowa , camila townes, Yuuki-chan, - Anny T. ' , Suellen-san .

Por favor, me avisem se esqueci alguém.

E da mesma forma que agradeço os reviews, pois, fizeram uma ficwritter feliz, peço também desculpas pelo atraso e abandono da fic, mas, eu voltei, para finaliza-la. Terminando-a, continuo a fic de Inunotaishou ^ ^

Das fics de InuYasha, vou dar prioridade a essa.

Novamente, eu sinto muito...

A partir deste, responderei os reviews, um a um, aqui, nas notas ^ ^

Notas:

王子（おうじ）- ouji - Princípe real.

Furisode - kimono com mangas longas e esvoaçantes, usado somente por mulheres solteiras. Uma mulher casada usa um tomesode, que tem mangas mais curtas e é decorado apenas na metade inferior. Um tomesode colorido pode ser usado somente em ocasiões formais.

Zôri - essas sandálias possuem solado plano e não têm plataformas, além de serem de palha ou de madeira envernizada, que podem ser usadas tanto por homens quanto por mulheres. O zôri trabalhado é usado em ocasiões formais juntamente com o quimono. Essas sandálias com vinil são menos formais e são mais populares para o uso com o yukata (quimono leve) de verão. Há ainda a confecção com detalhes brilhantes. Ao contrário do geta, o zôri possui uma parte acolchoada na região do calcanhar. Para os homens, as sandálias são mais quadradas e para as mulheres, mais arredondadas.

Koto - é geralmente considerado como um banjo. Possui apenas três cordas de seda trançada. O braço e o corpo do instrumento são feitos de madeira e somente parte do corpo é revestido de pele de gato bem esticada. Três estacas de marfim e madeira são colocadas na extremidade do braço para ligar as cordas ao corpo.

Shakuhachi - um tipo de flauta de bambu sem palheta, criado originalmente na China e chegou ao Japão na Era Muromachi (1338-1573). Era usado em cerimônias budistas, mas depois tornou-se uma arte solo.

Shamisen - oriundo, inicialmente da China para as ilhas de Ryûkyû (Okinawa), de onde passou para todo o Japão na segunda metade do século XVI. Logo ganhou grande popularidade e aos poucos, foi se alterando a maneira e o modo de se fazer e de se tocar o shamisen até como ouvimos e o encontramos hoje em dia. Era usado originalmente como acompanhamento nas artes narrativas, tanto nas artes cênicas clássicas como kabuki e bunraku, bem como nas artes musicais populares, como as canções folclóricas minyô ou o enka

Na Era Edo, o Koto, Shakuhachi e Shamisen, começaram a ser usados em conjunto dando origem ao estilo musical chamado Sankyokugassô , literalmente "concerto de três instrumentos".

Taiko - é o tambor japonês.

Abaixo, tipos de tambores japoneses:

Kakko (羯鼓) - pequeno tambor usado no gagaku

Taiko (太鼓), literalmente "grande tambor"

Ōtsuzumi (大鼓) - tambor de mãos

Shime-daiko (締太鼓) - pequeno tambor tocado com baquetas

Tsuzumi (鼓) - pequeno tambor de mão

Tsuri-daiko (釣太鼓) - tambor num suporte com uma cabeça ornamentalmente pintada, tocada com uma baqueta estofada.

Ikko - pequeno, tambor decorado ornamentalmente, tendo uma forma de ampulheta.

San-no-tsuzumi (三の鼓) - tambor de formato de ampulheta de duas cabeças; assolado em um único lado.

Den-den daiko (でんでん太鼓) - tambor pellet, usado como brinquedo para crianças

Os tambores okedo-daiko vão desde pequenos instrumentos fáceis de carregar até o maior de todos, os tambores japoneses. Diferentemente do nagado, este tambor pode ser feito em vários tamanhos, mas, não em qualquer tamanho, devido à sua construção com tábuas de madeira. Os Okedo-daiko em festivais, são tocados por muitas pessoas enquanto são transportados pelas ruas.

O okedo também pode produzir um som metálico por percussão em seu anel chamado "ka." Ao produzir este som, os músicos devem ter cuidado para percutir apenas a parte externa do anel metálico e não o ponto de fixação no corpo do instrumento. A madeira fina e leve do okedo pode ficar marcada e rapidamente deteriorada se atingida.

Já, no Japão feudal, taikos eram frequentemente usados para motivar as tropas, para ajudar a marcar o passo na marcha e para anunciar comandos e anúncios marciais. Ao se aproximar ou entrar no campo de batalha, o taiko yaku (tocador de tambor) era responsável por determinar o passo da marcha, usualmente com seis passos por batida do tambor (batida-2-3-4-5-6, batida-2-3-4-5-6).

Termos e iten associados aos tambores japoneses.

Bachi - as baquetas de madeira utilizadas para tocar o taiko.

Ji - também chamado Jiuchi, é um ritmo básico usado para suportar o ritmo principal ou o O-uchi. Alguns dos ritmos mais comuns para o ji são don doko, don ko, ou don go (padrão sincopado). Um Jikata é o músico que toca o ritmo ji.

Ma - um termo japonês para "espaço", é usado na música para descrever um período de silêncio (pausa). Na execução do taiko, ma é o período de tempo entre as batidas.

Oroshi - é caracterizado por uma série de batidas no tambor. O executante começa lentamente com muito ma. Gradualmente o tempo de ma entre cada batida diminui mais e mais, até que seja tocada uma sequência muito rápida de batidas.

O espetáculo de kabuki, é o mais popular teatro tradicional japonês. O que causa maior impacto é o efeito visual levado aos extremos do exagero, onde cada detalhe possui importância vital para compor o clima da época, fantasticamente delineada.

Num processo acumulativo, o kabuki veio associando influências em primeiro lugar no teatro Nô e do Kyogen e posteriormente refugiou-se dentro do enredo do Bunraku (teatro de marionetes). O kabuki passou então a se definir com as próprias características no fim do século XIX, quando ocorreu sua fase de amadurecimento.

Era, antes, interpretado por mulheres, mas, foi proibido e agora, é somente interpretado por homens.

O que realça a presença dos artistas kabuki é a maquiagem altamente estilizada, marcando os contornos dos olhos, os cílios e a boca. Cada cor está ligada a uma simbologia que representa o temperamento do personagem, assim como o branco é usado por mulheres e jovens apaixonadas, o vermelho retrata a ira e a cólera, o cinza a melancolia, azul-preto os vilões e o verde os espíritos diabólicos e visitantes de outro mundo.

No Período Heian, a corte imperial vestia três tipos de trajes: cerimonial, formal e comum, de acordo com a ocasião. As roupas formais femininas eram nomeadas de juunihitoe (vestimenta de 12 camadas utilizado pela nobreza) e as masculinas de sokutai. O traje é utilizado até hoje pela realeza em casamentos.

Era Muromachi ( 1333 DC - 1567 DC) - uma era marcada por inúmeros conflitos pelo poder, entre xogunatos e imperadores, além de samurais, revolta de camponeses, e rebaixamento da mulher na sociedade pois houve alteração da forma de casamento A mudança de muko-tori (marido indo morar na casa da noiva) para yome-iri (esposa fazendo parte da família do marido) tirou das mãos do genitor o controle sobre sua filha após o casamento e com isso, a divisão dos bens para a filha deixou de existir, rebaixando cada vez mais a posição socioeconômica da mulher.

Já as revoltas dos camponeses ocorrera pois o século XV foi marcado também por anomalias climáticas, ocorrendo em várias regiões do Japão o tempo frio atípico, houve falta de alimentos e epidemias, que ocorreram principalmente durante o grande flagelo de 1461, gerando cerca de 84 mil mortes só em Quioto. Com isso ocorreu levantes de camponeses que ficaram conhecidos pelo nome de tsuchi ikki. Por exemplo, em 1428,ouve, na região de Kinki, foi o primeiro levante na história do Japão reivindicando a anistia.

Com o desenvolvimento da agricultura, aumentou o poder do povo, incentivando a luta pela diminuição da carga tributária. A falta de arroz e a conseqüente elevação de seu preço fizeram com que os transportadores, que passaram a ter dificuldades, se unissem aos agricultores. Esses fatores junto aos juros altos cobrados sobre às dívidas, impulsionaram grandes revoltas no arquipélago e para piorar uma falta de política firme do xogunato Ashikaga, acabou causando a sua queda após 15 gerações.

Dentro dessa Era ocorreram diversos conflitos e um ficou profundamente marcado, a era Sengoku-jidai ( era dos países em guerra ) que vai de 1467 DC até 1573 DC.

Pois enquanto os senhores feudais (shugo daimiô) lutavam em Quioto, seus vassalos, que ficaram nos seus feudos, usurparam o poder, dando início a uma guerra entre os mais fortes para tentar a conquista do domínio do Japão suplantando seus superiores, ou traindo parentes e amigos para com isso adquirir mais poder e terras, sendo chamados estes ascendentes de sengoku daimiôs que construíam castelos no alto da montanha, onde possuíam boa visibilidade em caso de um ataque inimigo, mas, costumavam morar em casarões construídos na parte plana, no sopé da montanha, em torno do qual acabavam surgindo cidades

Dentre estes destaca-se Oda Nobunaga de Owari (província de Aichi), um grande estrategista, frio, que destruiu um a um os seus inimigos, até chegando a mandar incendiar o Templo Enryaku-ji, porque seus monges desobedeceram às suas ordens e em 1573, Nobunaga expulsou o décimo quinto xogum, Ashikaga Yoshiaki (1537~1597), de Quioto, encerrando dessa forma a Era Muromachi


	10. 満月 Mangetsu Lua Cheia

No castelo, Rin acaba indo parar em frente ao quarto de Sesshoumaru por engano e fica hesitante, de entrar ou não.

Entrando, vê Sesshoumaru sentado na sacada da imensa janela, fitando a majestosa lua cheia no céu... só que o clã da mãe dele é influenciado pela lua e conforme a fase desta...

Cap. 満月 ( Mangetsu - Lua Cheia)

A jovem humana se vira e sorrindo, curva-se levemente:

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Konbanwa!

Ele olha para ela e fala, com um olhar engimático:

- Konbanwa, Rin... - depois, torna a olhar para o princípe a sua frente, com um olhar de ódio. - Jaken, leve-a daqui...

- Hai! Sesshoumaru-sama!

Nisso, começa a puxar a meia tennin pela mão, tendo as duas que a acompanhavam, ajudando-o com tal ato.

Enquanto é levada dali, fica triste, achando que falou algo de errado ou fez alguma coisa que desagradou ao seu senhor. Não pode conter com isso, uma lágrima que percorria sua face.

Ao pensar nisso, sente seu coração doer, pois, o amava com toda a força de seu ser. Agora, temia que ele não a quisesse mais junto dele e murmura, tristemente:

- Sesshoumaru-sama... perdoe Rin, onegai.

Jaken estava tão afoito para retira-la dali, assim como os guardas, que não queriam desagradar a uma ordem direta de seu senhor, que não prestaram atenção no murmúrio dela, assim como Kiumi e Mizuki e nem ao menos notaram a lágrima solitária que brotou de um de seus orbes e a face melancólica desta.

.

.

.

.

Já com esta longe, ao olhar de soslaio para trás, torna a encarar o youkai a sua frente, segurando o desejo de retalha-lo, não fazendo, ainda, por causa dos problemas diplomáticos e o fato das alianças youkais não estarem completamente solidificadas e todos os demais hans, também estarem na mesma situação que a do inudaiyoukai, em fase de reconstrução ainda.

Pensamentos tais que passaram na mente de Kawadamaru, com excessão de atacar o youkai a sua frente, por saber da diferença de poderes. Não era nenhum suicida para provocar briga com o temido Sesshoumaru.

Mas, mantinha uma certa pose altiva, apesar da delicada situação em que encontrava, pelo olhar deste á sua frente, podendo-se ver um brilho assasino nos orbes dourados.

A gueixa se afastou levemente, sentindo a tensão de seu cliente e também conhecendo a fama do daiyoukai a sua frente. Não era louca de ficar junto deste, caso Sesshoumaru decidisse ignorar questões diplomáticas.

Após minutos angustiantes para a escolta dele e para a youkai que o acompanhava, além do nervoso que o ouji passava, o poderoso daiyoukai quebra o silêncio opressor, falando, com o tom de voz frio, embora fosse envolto em uma ameaça explicíta:

- O Matsuri é enorme e diversificado, recomendo uma volta para admirar melhor meu festival, em minhas terras, no meu reino... - fez questão de grifar meu festival, minhas terras e meu reino.

Apesar de parecer uma simples observação, Kawadamaru sabia muito bem o que o nobre à sua frente, de fato, queria realmente falar. Não era nenhum ignorante. Até um idiota perceberia, só pelo tom de voz mortal em que cada silába foi pronunciada.

Só um imbecil ignoraria as palavras de Sesshoumaru, pois, uma segunda chance era raramente dada por este e somente um suicida, não aproveitaria. Ele não era um tolo e nem suicida, seguiu o que sua mente racional dizia, que era fugir dali o mais rápido que pudesse, subjulgando imediatamente seu orgulho.

Afinal, o preço deste não valia sua vida, ao seu ver. Controlando ao máximo sua voltade de sair correndo dali, fala tentando ser altivo, embora sua voz saísse um tanto hesitante, com um leve medo mesclado nela:

- Com certeza, Sesshoumaru-sama... de fato, é um Matsuri incrivél.

Com um leve menear de cabeça, se retira dali. A gueixa e seus guardas, curvam-se ao imperador e não perdendo mais tempo, se afastam dali o mais rápido que podiam, embora Kawadamaru não entendia o desagrado de Sesshoumaru com seu ato, afinal, era serva dele, ela mesmo disse e embora youkais, ás vezes, pudessem sentir possesividade com suas servas, não era nada tão exorbidante assim.

A chamou de concubina, pois, ela recebia presentes e vestes caras, além de escolta e pelo que sabia, casos assim, que não era esposa, nem noiva, nem filha de nobres, era por ser uma concubina. Afinal, nenhuma serva pessoal trajaria aquele requinte todo e também concubina, raramente era trajada assim.

Isso era algo incompreensivél a ele.

O poderoso daiyoukai meramente vê o ouji se afastar, enquanto cerrava seus punhos com ira, arrancando um leve filete de sangue.

- Não esperava que deixasse aquele Ouji impertinente sair com vida daqui... - seu general surge de trás de uma árvore, com um sorriso sereno - Ou foi por questões diplomáticas que Kôkuo-sama não fez nada ou por outro motivo, que este Tsukikaminosou desconhece... ainda.

Anda, até ficar um pouco atrás do daiyoukai, que fala, sem olha-lo:

- Este Sesshoumaru desejava trucidar aquele princípe desgraçado... não foi o motivo democrático em demasia que deteve meus anseios e sim, o fato de que disse a Rin, que ela era somente uma serva pessoal... qualquer um pensaria aquilo dela, se a visse com aquelas roupas e escolta... portanto, teria que socar a mim mesmo antes...

- Bem, meu Rei, de fato, falastes uma verdade...

"E cada vez mais se torna parecido com vosso pai, o poderoso e nobre, Oyakata-sama", termina em pensamento, não decidindo tirar a sorte com o Imperador a sua frente, caso fizesse tal comentário em voz alta.

O inudaiyoukai olhava uma das várias atrações daquele festival. Um Bunraku (teatro de marionetes), só que com marionetes um pouco maiores que o comum, onde várias pessoas assistiam, em torno do palco de madeira.

Contava a história da invasão do arquipélago pelos monges e eles destruindo youkais, arrancando gritos das crianças humanas e youkais, que ficavam estarrecidas, quando viam as marionetes de monges entrando nas casas e destruindo tudo. Numa delas, uma marionete de youkai, só que filhote, via toda a destruição em sua casa.

Naquele momento, sua mente vagueou para as recordações de séculos passados, quando era meramente um filhote inuyoukai, cuja felicidade foi arrancada cruelmente pelo destino e cuja personalidade, foi solidificada por esta e pelo lado perverso da humanidade.

Essas lembranças traziam uma imensa tristeza em seu ser, uma dor insuportavél. Mas, por mais que sofresse, sua face nada demonstrava, mantendo-se fria como de costume, embora chorasse em dor por dentro.

Afinal, era o orgulhoso Inudaiyoukai, filho do legendário Inunotaishou ( Capitão dos cães), Oyakata ou InuKami ( 犬神 -Deus cachorro), cujas lendas ecoavam por todo o arquipélago até além-mar. Não era um daiyoukai fraco, que demonstrava sentimentos vergonhosos para os de sua raça e não era mais um filhote.

Embora pensasse tais coisas, nestes momentos de tristeza, preferia a solidão, fugindo da compania de qualquer ser e era exatamente isso, que desejava naquele instante.

O general vira o teatro e conhecia a história de Sesshoumaru, muito bem. Os artistas podiam compor o que quisessem, desde que não fugissem dos temas pré-estabelecidos que foram criados, para evitar maiores problemas e ter maior controle sobre as apresentações daquelas noites, três no total.

Mesmo que este não demonstrasse o que sentia em seu coração, Tsukikamisou sabia muito bem, que sentimentos assolavam o coração do poderoso e temivél Sesshoumaru. Conteve um olhar de pena e limitou-se a olha-lo o mais normal possivél.

O daiyoukai odiava olhares de pena e não era louco para desagrada-lo, embora, soubesse que este tinha um grande respeito por ele, Tsukamisou. Mas, não queria testar esse respeito, ainda mais depois da cena do ouji.

- Retornarei ao castelo... certifique-se de serem cumpridas as ordens de segurança no Matasuri de Rin... quero que seja perfeito, assim como ela...

- Hai, meu senhor! - e curva-se.

O daiyoukai se retira dali, dirigindo-se ao suntuoso e imenso Castelo daquelas terras.

Com o imperador longe dali, o general suspira tristemente, pois, o mesmo tinha um imenso ferimento em seu coração e orava para que Rin o curasse, com ou sem seus poderes divinos, por ser meia-tennin. Afinal, a mesma mudou consideravemente o inudaiyoukai e isso alimentou suas esperanças, que o coração de Sesshoumaru fosse curado pela doce humana e seu poder misterioso.

.

.

.

.

Após alguns minutos andando, notam Rin abatida e nenhuma das tentativas de animar a jovem, funciona. Quando questionada de sua tristeza, ela se recusava a falar o motivo e após insistências, infrutíferas, desistem, embora, sentissem seus corações pesarosos pela mesma.

Jaken também estava preocupado com a face abatida dela, embora tentasse disfarçar ao máximo sua preocupação, assim como, esta era compartilhada pelos guardas que a escoltavam.

Ela havia conquistado a todos com o seu jeito doce e amavél. Sentiam-se estranhos perto dela. Era como se seus problemas se dissipassem.

Em um momento, esta para de andar e pede, ainda cabisbaixa e com a voz emotiva:

- Quero voltar ao castelo, por favor.

Todo se entreolham e concordam. Afinal, as duas humanas tentaram anima-la em vão. Talvez uma boa noite de sono, anime-a. Bem, é o que pensam em ussíno.

Então, a escoltam até a carruagem que a esperava próxima da entrada e partem para o castelo, a meia tennin olhando para fora do veículo, para o festival, mas, não para os brilhos, as cores, os sons, enfim, a felicidade que irradiava daquele matsuri e sim, da última vez que vira o seu amor, Sesshoumaru, naquela noite.

Depois de ter sido mandado que ela fosse retirada de perto dele, pelo mesmo e após pedir perdão inúmeras vezes em pensamento a ele, decidiu perguntar o que fez de errado para não cometer o mesmo erro novamente, pois, não queria ficar longe do daiyoukai.

Se acontecesse isso, com certeza, não suportaria. Ele tornou-se tudo em sua vida e perdê-lo, era o mesmo que perder a alegria e os seus sonhos.

.

.

.

.

Horas depois, Rin dirigia-se até o seu quarto, que ficava ao lado do de Sesshoumaru. Kiume e Mizuki já tinham ido dormir, após se despedirem da jovem, que despediu-se de sua escolta e Jaken também.

Os corredores daquele imenso e luxuoso castelo, apesar de ter artoches, muitos acesos a noite, não deixava de emitir uma certa frieza, principalmente a noite.

Riu em pensamento, quando sua mente pensou em seu amado, quando veio-lhe a palavra frio. De fato, ele era frio, distante e impassivél. Também ouvira relatos de sua ferocidade em campo e de ser implacavél com seus inimigos.

Mas, sempre ao olhar naqueles orbes dourados como o sol, que a hipinotizavam, via uma certa tristeza, que era irradiada por eles, que pareciam tentar conter a todo o custo tal sentimento.

Com o tempo, não foi só o olhar, a presença dele emanava uma tristeza antiga, como se houvesse uma ferida profunda. Como era meia tennin, tinha habilidades especiais.

Se fosse de fato isto que assolava-o internamente, queria poder curar, não importando de dar a sua vida, caso fosse preciso.

Encontrava-se tão imersa em suas divagações, que nem notou quando seus pés fizeram o caminho inverso pelos corredores suntuosos e em vez de ir direto para o seu quarto, acabou passando pelas portas duplas lustrosas, daquele que era dono de seu coração.

Deseja fala-lhe agora, mas, hesitava, pois não achava certo entrar assim. Afinal, vai que ele não estava lá? Sem contar, que poderia achar ruim o atrevimento dela, caso se encontrasse ali. Mas, uma voz conhecida, faz seu coração querer pular para fora do peito:

- Rin... não devia estar no Festival?

- Bem... Rin está cansada. - fala, inventando rapidamente uma desculpa.

- Entendo... é normal após toda essa preparação... fez um excelente trabalho com o Festival.

- Kiume-chan e Mizuki-chan ajudaram Rin. Assim como Jaken-sama... hã... Sesshoumaru-sama? - decide tomar um pouco de coragem e pedir algo ao daiyoukai.

- Entre.

Ela ergue o rosto, este um tanto vermelho e engolindo em seco, abre lentamente as portas duplas.

Ao entrar no aposento, olha boquiaberta o luxo e requinte, além do espaço imenso, podendo caber tranquilamente, dois quartos do tamanho do dela, que não era pequeno.

Parecia uma pequena casa. Seus olhos percorriam os moveis de mogno, os dois sofás luxuosos, uma mesa baixa, onde tinha um tabuleiro de Shoji ( xadrês japonês), com as peças dispersas pelo tabuleiro, indicando que jogava contra ele mesmo. A cama espaçosa, tamanho King, provavelmente com lençois e colcha da mais pura seda, biombos, uma porta, que devia ser do banheiro, já imaginando o tamanho do mesmo.

Seu olhar se perde em contemplação, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de suas preocupações e desejava ter olhos atrás da cabeça para poder ver tudo como queria.

Não notava um inudaiyoukai fita-la com os olhos atentamente, achando uma graça os movimentos delicados e singelos dela, além de sua curiosidade nata. Não queria interromper a "investigação visual" da mesma.

Após alguns minutos, nota um olhar sobre si e seus olhos encontram-se com os de Sesshoumaru, que encontrava-se sentado na imensa varanda.

A meia tennin suspeitava que ele estava olhando para a majestosa lua na abóboda celeste, antes dela adentrar no castelo.

Então, vendo novamente aquele olhar desconhecido e um sorriso indecifravél na face deste, abaixa o rosto, envergonhada, sentindo o coração bater descompassado e um frio na barriga toma-lhe.

Olho para aquela pequena humana, que apesar de ter 17 anos, possuia um corpo delicado e singelo, como se tivesse sido esculpido pelos Deuses. Seus cabelos negros compridos, repousavam em suas costas pequenas e seus orbes castanhos como chocolate, fitaram-me brevemente, para depois, olharem o chão.

Como desejava que Rin continuasse me olhando, para que me perdesse naquele olhar doce e delicado, como a mais suave pétala de flor.

Ouço seus batimentos acerelados. Rin sente medo deste Sesshoumaru? Questiono-me. Mas, não compreendo tal razão para isto. Nunca lhe machuquei ou lhe fiz mal, embora, abusei de sua inocência nos beijos. Porém, na época não me importava com isso, agora, era muito diferente.

- Rin, por que teme este Sesshoumaru?

A pergunta desperta Rin de seus pensamentos e ela fita o youkai, olhando-a atentamente. Desejava perde-se naqueles orbes dourados.

Estranha tal pergunta:

- Não temo o senhor... Rin só está um pouco nervosa... mas, não de medo.

Nota que ele se aproxima dela, seus olhos brilhando misteriosamente e conforme se aproximava, notava o cheiro de desejo dela, embora tivesse certeza, que a mesma não tivesse noção disso.

Ela treme levemente, quando o youkai leva sua mão máscula, que podia esmagar inimigos para a face dela e acarici-a e movimentos gentis e calmos.

Rin não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles orbes dourados como o sol, que brilhavam misteriosamente e a hipnotizavam, mas, que a fazia sentir calafrios.

Sesshoumaru tinha noção que algo estava errado. Ele estava tocando-a e sua mente começara a nublar. O doce cheiro dela era intoxicante e o odor de desejo, que esta desprendia, fazia o poderoso daiyoukai perder o controle de si mesmo, que já encontrava-se parco, por causa da lua cheia.

O clã de sua genitora era regido pela lua e como descendente deste, também era regido pelo astro celeste. Nas noites de lua cheia, sentia suas emoções estarem a flor da pele e seus desejos aumentarem consideravelmente.

Aliado isso, aos odores inebriantes da humana, começara a desprender-se de sua racionalidade e mergulhava no irracional, carnal, embora um resquício de sua mente lutava para fazê-lo despertar do encanto que estava envolto.

Sente a maciez da pele de Rin, que parecia ser feito de seda e passa a contornar os lábios pequenos e delicados com suas garras, que podiam cortar metal como se fosse papel. Sente-a tremer e suspirar, enquanto delimitava o contorno dos lábios da jovem.

A meia tennin está rendida, sua mente estava confusa com a avalanche de sentimentos e sensações que o toque daquele poderoso daiyoukai despertava nela.

Uma parte sua queria sair dali, embora fosse um fragmento insignificante, pois, a outra parte, a dominante naquele momento, ordenava-a a ficar ali.

Ela se assusta inicialmente quando sente ele delimitar seus lábios delicadamente com as garras afiadas, mas, depois suspira de contentamento.

Era um sentimento diferente que vinha daquele toque, que fazia seu coração querer saltar pela boca.

Apesar de tudo, sentia-se curiosa e Sesshoumaru notou o olhar de medo, nervoso e de curiosidade, tudo em um só brilho nos orbes amendoados.

Não pode deixar de sorrir, ao pensar na inocência desta e sua parte remanescente da racionalidade, gritando que era errado e perguntando-se onde fora parar seu orgulho, mas, que calou-se em definitivo, quando o daiyoukai inclinou sua cabeça para a humana, erguendo a face dela pelo queixo e colando seus labios aristocráticos, que devoravam impiedosamente seus inimigos derrotados, na boca delicada e inocente desta.

.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

.

Eis aí uma atualização. E aí? Vocês achão que vai rolar algo? Ou não? Será que a parte racional dele conseguirá retomar o controle e este se lembrará de seu orgulho?

Novamente, parei na melhor parte... Acho que mais 4 ou 5 capítulos, termino a fic ^ ^

Antigamente, no Japão, era raro usarem eu e você, falavam seu nome, em vez de "eu". Usavam "Este...", "Esse..." e em vez de você, o nome da pessoa, meramente.

Uma outra coisa. Rin fala seu nome, como se fosse em terceira pessoa.

No caso de referir-se em terceira pessoa como Rin faz, é comum, crianças usarem, pois, ficam mais fofas falando assim, mas, quando crescem, abandonam tal uso. No caso de Rin, vemos ela usa-la e muitos ao ouvi-la falar assim, com certeza estranham.

Sei que não mereço reviews, pela demora, mas, vou finalizar essa fanfiction XDDD.

Outra coisa. Há uma outra fanfic, com um enredo similar a esse. Claro, há diferenças, mas, para tipo, quem gosta de casais diferentes, humanos com outro tipo de ser, tem esta, que é do anime Naruto, mas, os personagens principais, são Yuukiko Uzumaki, um jinchuuriki e sua bijuu, uma raposa alva de nove caudas, Kyuubi no Yuki. Ela sai do fuuin, com ele intacto e esconde do seu jinchuuriki, á pedido de seu tou-chan, Rikudou Sennin, o segredo que possuí uma forma semelhante a humana, com orelhas e caudas, embora, possa oculta-las. Eles ficam juntos no final da fanfic, mas, focarei nos problemas, de um casal tão incomum assim.

Naruto faz umas pontas, Kushina Uzumaki, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Zabuza, embora não saibam. Rikudou Sennin é o que mais aparece.

É Futari no Kokoro - Dois corações.

.net/s/6242138/1/Futari_no_Kokoro_Dois_coracoes

Em um continente além-mar do País do Fogo, muito distante do mesmo, Yuukiko, é um médico que utiliza também o sousen no jutsu e é descendente do Clã Uzumaki, se tornou um jinchuuriki para escapar da morte. Recebe uma raposa das neves de nove caudas, de poderes diversos e especias, chakra senjutsu,chamas azuis e gelo e outros relacionados a alguns doujutsus e o fuuin utilizado nela,permite que ela rompa o selo quando quiser e nenhum outro fuuin existente, pode sobrepor este ou funcionar nela, que pode ficar fora de seu jinchuuriki também.  
Kyuubi no Yuki apesar de ter um bom coração e ser gentil, completamente o oposto de Kyuubi no Youko, pode ser geniosa e irritadiça algumas vezes e esconde de seu jinchuuriki uma forma semelhante a humana, podendo exibir ou não, as caudas e as orelhas.  
Além dos poderes diversos, é viciada em chocolate e adora ler livros românticos. Sua vida pregressa, antes do Vaso que é encontrada, adormecida, é recheada de segredos, dor e sofrimentos.  
Essa fanfiction tem ligação com:  
O trovão alaranjado de Konoha:  
./historia/9019O_Trovao_Alaranjado_Da_Folha  
De volta ao começo  
./historia/96647/De_Volta_Ao_Comeco...  
Todas essas, mais esta, pertencem a série Vínculos:  
./serie/4169/Vinculos_  
É uma fanfic cuja base é drama/angústia e muitos mistérios, além de um pouco de romance e ação.  
PERSONAGENS QUE APARECEM DO ANIME: UZUMAKI NARUTO,KAKASHI, HARUNO SAKURA,UCHIHA SASUKE, UZUMAKI KUSHINA, RIKUDOU SENNIN


	11. Paraíso

Graças a influência da lua cheia, Sesshoumaru rende-se ao seu coração, que antes de Rin, era gélido...

Também tomará decisões que nunca esperava tomar...

Cap. Paraíso.

.

.

**O Ministério da Saúde adverte: Ler esse capítulo é contra-indicado para pessoas portadoras de diabetes, por haver o perigo de terem uma crise diabética. Caso desejem realmente, por favor, mantenham sua insulina ao seu alcançe.**

**.**

.

Era Muromachi - Sengoku-jidai ( era dos países em guerra ) 1.500 DC

.

.

Rin sentia ir nas nuvens com o beijo doce de seu amado. Os lábios másculos dele provavam a maciez de seda do pequenos lábios delicados, tal como a meia tennin.

As mãos poderosas seguravam gentilmente a face da jovem, enquanto o mesmo mergulhava em sensações desconcertantes. Sentia a cada minuto em contato com os lábios adocicados de Rin, perder gradativamente sua razão, sua lógica e finalmente, seu orgulho.

Era a lua que o fizera tão entregue? Questionava-se. Ou era o fato inegavél daquela pequena meia humana envolvê-lo em seu amor, tornando-o sedento dela?

Não negava que desde a primeira vez que a viu, desejava toma-la para si. Julgava na época, desejo por causa de sua inocência desta.

Era tolo, idiota de não ver o que de fato sentia pela mesma, seu coração frio era derretido gradativamente pelo calor do brilho dela, que refulgia como o sol. Um calor gentil, que banhava sua vida.

Naquele instante de entrega aos seus sentimentos, ao pensar na ausência desta em sua vida, era como deixar de respirar, como deixar de sentir seu coração bater, sendo mais piedoso consigo mesmo, encontrar e abraçar a gélida morte a viver em um mundo sem sua Rin.

Timidamente, ela apoiou suas mãos tímidas e delicadas em cima do sokutai que ele usava, mas, não as mexia. Na verdade, nunca chegara a tocar seu corpo com tanta intimidade assim, a não ser através de seus lábios frageís de segundos antes.

Suspira de contentamento, ao sentir um dos braços másculos dele envolverem sua cintura e a outra acariciar suas costas por cima do furisode que cobria seu corpo, despertando ainda as sensações que lhe tomavam.

Sentia suas faces se aquecerem ainda mais e leves tremores se espalharem pelo seu corpo, além de um súbito arrepio em sua coluna, seguido por um gemido leve, quando os lábios aristocráticos percorriam seu pescoço de maneira delicada, mas, evidenciando seu desejo.

Sesshoumaru confessara que estava fazendo um esforço descomunal para ir em um ritmo lento com Rin, por causa de sua inocência. Ela era uma flor delicada e rara, frágil e não queria assusta-la.

Ao toma-lhe seus lábios, sabia melhor do que ninguém que teria que ir com o máximo de calma e gentileza. Feri-la, assusta-la, estava fora de cogitação e para este seria um crime irreparavél.

Desde quando o poderoso daiyoukai pensava assim? Desde quando, ele, o mais poderoso youkai vivo naquele arquipelágo, encontrava-se cativo por uma humana, por mais que fosse uma meia tennin? Nunca e seria considerado uma blasfêmia, senão insanidade alguém sequer falha-lhe isso, sendo no minimo açoitado até a quase morte e deixado vivo para os abutres o comerem, isso, se apenas, sugerisse tal infâmia.

Desde quando este Sesshoumaru, cujo nome significa ciclo da destruição vital, podia pensar em ser gentil e amavél com uma fêmea, qualquer que fosse a mesma? Nunca, bem, o que acreditava antes de conhecer aquela que era sua perdição e seu paraíso ao mesmo tempo e da qual jamais desejava se afastar.

Lentamente, sentindo-a relaxar em seus braços que podiam esmagar inimigos, começou a desçer a mão para a cintura, acarinhando em movimentos circulares, sentindo-a tremer a cada movimento de suas mãos. Sorriu. Era sua doce e amavél Rin.

Notou que as mãos dela pareciam paralisadas em seu montsuki. Sorrindo, afastou seus lábios da pele dela, que por onde passavam aqueciam a epiderme delicada, sobre o protesto silencioso da mesma, refletido em seus orbes amendoados, quando sentiu este se afastar.

Sem falar nada e sorrindo maliciosamente para a mesma, começa a retirar suas vestes, ficando só de calça. A humana suspira, olhando-o atentamente e o youkai via o olhar timído para seu tórax talhado de músculos. Ouvia seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem e o leve odor de medo.

Não queria que ela sentisse medo e notou naquele instante, que teria que ser ainda mais devagar com ela, o que seria ainda mais difícil, pois seu corpo a desejava desde que a vira e cujo desejo intensificou-se naquele dia distante, em que a viu nua no ôfuro, tendo que falar para ela mergulhar o corpo, pois, a mesma não sabia porque deveria submergi-lo. Os monges nunca lhe falaram isso e lhe ajudavam no banho.

Ao vir a sua mente tal pensamento, que aqueles vermes fizeram o banho daquele anjo como público, como um deleite para as suas mentes pervertidas e malignas, fez seu sangue ferver. Como desejava ressucita-los novamente com a tenseiga, só para tortura-los até a morte, lentamente.

Não sabia porque aqueles pensamentos invadiam sua mente, afinal, aquele não era o momento. Talvez, sem perceber, havia feito isso na tentativa de controlar um pouco seu desejo pela jovem e notou que funcionou, pelo menos em parte.

Estendeu a mão e ela veio até ele, obedientemente, muito corada, não consigo sustentar seu olhar. Notou ele beijando-a delicadamente, começando a percorrer os lábios macios com sua língua.

Vendo-a cerrar os olhos, desceu seus lábios ao colo da mesma, sentindo-a gemer e inclinar sua cabeça para trás e novamente, erguendo suas mãos e colocando-as em seu tórax, enquanto sentia sua ereção lutava pela liberdade contra a restrição da peça intíma que usava.

Vendo-a desnorteada pelas sensações que tomavam a mente dela, abre lentamente o obi do kimono, como se caçasse uma presa. Desfaz o laço após minutos angustiantes para ele e deixa o tecido cair no chão, fazendo o furisode de Rin ficar aberto, apenas um pequeno filete desde seu tórax, que ainda encobria grande parte de seu corpo.

Quando sente a falta do contato da roupa com sua pele, abre os olhos.

Sentindo-a despertar parcamente para o que se sucedeu, leva os lábios até o nódulo da orelha e mordisca levemente, fazendo-a soltar novamente um gemido de satisfação, só que intenso. Ao mesmo tempo, colocando, as mãos dela em suas costas e pressionando seu tórax desnudo e talhado de músculos pelos treinamento rigidos no corpo de Rin, abraçando-a fortemente, mas, sem machuca-la.

Ela fica surpresa e treme um pouco mais e ao sentir isso, recomeça as caríciais, só que essas agora um pouco mais exigentes em suas costas e a gemer roucamente ao pé de ouvido, fazendo-a ter calafrios percorrendo sua pele.

A jovem sentia seu coração bater contra seu esterno, de tão acerelado e o contato do corpo de seu amado, nublava seus sentidos. Já Sesshoumaru lutava contra seus intintos primordias em uma batalha acirrada, enquanto mantinha o mínimo de consciência, não deixando as sensações entorpecerem sua mente totalmente.

Isto era algo que não podia permitr, afinal, os youkais eram um tanto famintos e muitas vezes, lascivos e exigentes. Seus desejos tomavam-lhe muitas vezes a razão. Em um relacionamento de youkais, ambos lutavam pelo controle, era uma batalha acirrada e feroz de desejo e o melhor mandava no coito.

Já Rin era frágil. Uma flor delicada. Nunca poderia ousar trata-la como qualquer youkai que compartilhou de seu calor e volúpia na cama ou em qualquer lugar.

Notou que as mãos dela deixavam um pouco a timidez de lado e começaram a ganhar coragem para percorrer suas costas musculosas, arrancando leves rosnados dele, mas, já a jovem já se acostumou.

Este decidiu que deixaria ela descobrir todo o relevo destas por alguns minutos, antes de avançar ainda mais. Nunca imaginara que conseguiria conter tanto sua líbido. Era supreendente, de fato, pois, nunca tivera uma relação tão calma assim.

Nunca foi carinhoso com nenhuma fêmea que provou. Rin era a única e seria eternamente sua, não era uma fêmea para se juntar ao seu harém, amava-a demais para coloca-la no mesmo nivél delas.

Tivera inúmeras, milhares de amantes ao longo dos séculos, espécies de youkais diferentes e em todas vencera a disputa que tratavam na cama de quem ia "mandar", inclusive, possuía um harém e agradecia dela ser tão ingênua e nunca desconfiar de tantas fêmeas no castelo, sem serem empregadas. Ajudava o fato das mesmas, evitarem-na por ser meia humana, embora fosse meia tennin.

Claro, proibira as duas servas humanas que seguiam Rin e que a ensinavam "coisas de mulheres", a nunca mencionar o harém, afinal, com certeza, a jovem faria muitas perguntas.

Sem notar, esta derrotara seu coração e o fez cativo de seu amor e sedento por ela, duvidando que arranjaria concubinas, afinal, Rin era perfeita, como se tivesse sido feita para ele e mais ninguém. Ao pensar em concubina, decidiu tomar uma decisão que jamais imaginou que tomaria e uma que nem cogitara tomar tão cedo.

Sentindo a tensão de Rin diminuir e o cheiro de desejo dela se intensificar, em contraste ao odor de medo que desaparecera, após longos minutos de puro martírio para o inudaiyoukai, ele levou suas mãos calmamente, gradativamente, para dentro do kimono de Rin, na altura dos ombros e depositou-as abaixo da segunda camada.

Ela ficou tensa novamente e o daiyoukai desceu seus lábios para o colo descoberto, mordendo-o levemente, fazendo-a gemer, então, retirou as vestes do apoio dos ombros e agora estavam presos pelos braços delicados, cujas mãos acariciavam suas costas e ao apertar levemente, ouviu-o gemer roucamente, emitindo um rosnado, supreendendo-a.

Entregue aos beijos, ela passa a acariciar o tórax dele definido, sentindo as saliências, enquanto se deliciava com os beijos cálidos dele por todo o seu colo e ocasionais mordidas no lóbulo, arrancando suspiros da mesma.

Já ele estava se deliciando, enquanto tocava as costas nuas de sua pequena Rin, com as suas mãos que podiam rasgar inimigos e acariciava-a com vólupia. Estava sedento por senti-la e não sabia quanto tempo mais conseguiria lutar contra o sentimento de toma-la.

Sentindo que sua mente estava nublando perigosamente, por mais que lutasse para manter-se lúcido, decide avançar um pouco mais, mas, não rapidamente, não queria assusta-la.

Então, delicadamente, pega as mãos pequenas, agora desinibidas e segura em suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos em cada uma e baixando-as, fazendo as duas peças do furisode descerem até ficarem presas só pelos punhos de ambos.

Ele retorna aos lábios adocicados de Rin e os toma com desejo, aprofundando. Esta se supreende levemente, mas, depois se entrega, entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo que as línguas de ambos se toquem.

Estava eufórica, sentia um imenso calor toma-lhe desde o primeiro toque da pele de seda do youkai, que contrastava com seu poder imenso. E este calor, apenas ampliava cada vez mais, tornando-se mais ardente, conforme os toques minunciosos e exigentes do orgulhoso daiyoukai.

O frio em sua barriga aumentava em proporção e sentia que seus tremores diminuíam e estava tão entrega à estas sensações, que a leve briza noturna que adentrava por uma fresta da imensa janela dupla não a incomodava, na verdade, nem a sentia.

Quando retira os dedos entrelaçados dos da meia tennin, para segurar sua face delicadamente, as vestes caem e finalmente se amontoam no chão. Naquela época, não havia roupa intíma feminina, logo, não vestia nada por baixo.

Ficou um pouco nervosa ao sentir que estava desnuda, mas, Sesshoumaru tratou de cobrir a face delicada de beijos, alternando com mordiscar o lóbulo e os lábios. Gentilmente, suas mãos acariciaram as costas de Rin, antes de realizar carícias mais ousadas.

Sentindo-a relaxar, leva suas mãos e gradativamente passa a acariciar os seios de Rin, que se supreende e recomeça a tremer levemente. Ele aproxima seus lábios do ouvido dela e fala, em um sussurro rouco que lhe dava calafrios prazerosos e acerelava ainda mais seu coração, se já era possivél:

- Relaxe, Rin... vai adorar, prometo...

Sentindo-a a relaxar, um pouco, fala, ficando com sua face de frente para ela e manda, com a voz sedutoramente rouca:

- Abra os olhos, minha Rin.

Ao abrir seus orbes, o castanho encontra-se com o dourado, este brilhando em uma intensidade que a fazia corar ainda mais.

Via-se refletida neles e cativa de boa vontade. Já entregara seu coração ao poderoso daiyoukai, no dia que descobriu que o que sentia por ele era amor, mesmo que nunca fosse retribuir por ela ser meia humana.

- Confia neste Sesshoumaru? - pergunta, aproximando-se da face da jovem, cujas mãos másculas estavam em cada lado do rosto.

Envergonhada, apenas conscente timidamente com a cabeça, seus olhos emitindo um brilho de felicidade, enquanto os lábios que devoravam inimigos, exibiam um sorriso malicioso que fez leves calafrios espalharem-se pela coluna da jovem.

Beijando-a calorosamente, retira suas calças. Já estava sem sapatos, antes dela entrar, pois, gostava de sentir o toque gélido do chão, que era como seu coração, antes de conhecer aquele anjo, desejando nunca soltar de seus braços. Era de fato um desejo egoísta, mas, somente ele poderia ter o brilho dela para si.

A ergue nos braços delicadamente, arrancando um gritinho pela surpresa, este sufocado pelos lábios ardentes do inudaiyoukai, sendo depositada delicadamente na cama de lençois de seda, sem tirar os olhos do corpo dela, que parecia esculpido pelos deuses.

Sentia ele cobri-la com seu corpo e continuar as carícias, agora mais ousadas, após a confirmação de Rin, que começara mergulhar em sensações que a desnorteavam gradativamente.

Acariava os montes de vênus com delicadeza, em movimentos circulares, arrancando agora gemidos mais intensos que antes e alguns gritinhos, quando fazia uma ou outra carícia ousada, em um local não antes explorado.

Continuava brincando com eles com a língua, alterando com chupa-los, arrancando gemidos ainda mais intensos e alternava também com mordiscar os bicos já entrumescidos, enquanto uma de suas mãos, brincava com o outro e a sua mão esquerda, descia, percorrendo a pele sedosa, pelo lado do corpo e em seguida, retornando pelo caminho com a ponta dos dedos

Desce com beijos borbulhantes, que deixavam um rastro ardente por onde percorriam na pele delicada desta, fazendo a respiração da jovem acerelar cada vez mais e tremores pequenos se espalharem pelo seu corpo.

Após satisfazer-se, por enquanto, com os seios, se dedica a percorrer com as mãos e lábios famintos, do abdomên para o baixo ventre, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as coxas delimitadas dela, que começa a se contorcer levemente, sentindo o calor se intensificar abaixo do ventre.

Sentia o cheiro de desejo dela cada vez mais forte e as batidas de seu coração, não tardaria muito para chegar ao prazer.

Ao chegar abaixo do ventre, olha a feminilidade de Rin que estava úmida e resiste, naquele instante de sentir o sabor dela, para dirigir seus lábios para dentro das coxas, percorrendo com seus lábios o interior das pernas, fazendo-a perder cada vez mais a consciência, entregando-se as sensações que a desnorteavam.

"Brinca" por um certo tempo, após verificar que ela chegaria ao prazer em breve.

Sorrindo, abaixa seus lábios na intimidade de Rin e começa a acariciar com a língua, enquanto prova o sabor dela que era como imaginava, pois, se os lábios eram doces, o gosto dela era impossivél de se definir de tão perfeito e delicioso para ele.

Queria ficar perdido ali, sentindo aquele gosto eternamente. Nunca experimentara algo assim, mesmo com inúmeras, milhares de amantes e inclusive de seu harém. Aquele gosto e cheiro inebriante era único.

Rin se contorcia na cama em deliciosa agonia, suas mãos prendiam os lençoís, apertando-os e puxando-os levemente, enquanto gemidos intensos e gritinhos escapavam dos lábios pequenos, preenchendo o ambiente.

Após minutos, sente sua feminilidade se contrair sozinha, sem ela mandar aumentando a intensidade, até que soltando um longo gemido e desabando na cama, molemente, chega ao prazer, sentindo como se tivesse ido para o Céu e voltado.

Já, Sesshoumaru sorria, enquanto saboreava o gosto dela, levemente mudado, mas, nem por isso, menos prazeroso. Satisfeito por enquanto, ergue-se, permanecendo com seu corpo no meio das pernas de Rin.

Continha a muito custo seu membro rígido pelo prazer, que pulsava para senti-la plenamente. Nunca testou o seu controle tanto assim, mas, havia um limite, mesmo para um mestre do auto controle como ele e este já estava perigosamente chegando ao limiar.

Sentindo-a relaxar, beija os lábios delicados dela, enquanto esta leva suas mãos aos cabelos prateados, sentindo a maciez dos mesmo, como se tocasse a mais pura seda, enquanto ele recomeçara as carícias da face dela e descia gradativamente, seguido de seus lábios, enquanto Rin gemia, com um belo sorriso no rosto e com os orbes fechados e inclinada para trás, dando total acesso ao seu colo, sentindo a língua percorrer um caminho já conhecido, deixando um rastro novamente borbulhante.

Sentia as mesmas sensações de outrora, começarem a se intensificar, enquanto também descia com suas mãos da nuca dele, aonde bagunçara levemente alguns fios, para o tórax dele talhado de músculos, enquanto ele se deliciava com seus seios, com os lábios, língua e mãos arrancando gemidos dela.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, toma os lábios, ao mesmo tempo que afunda a mão em sua feminilidade, arrancando inicialmente um olhar assustado e um gritinho abafado pelos seus lábios. Esta cerra os olhos novamente, esticando a cabeça para frente e depois, movendo-a para os lados, gemendo e contorcendo-se em deliciosa agonia, enquanto ele acariciava o seu sexo.

Após algum tempo, retira a mão, vendo-a olhar surpresa para ele, que lambe os dedos. Aquilo a deixou excitadissima, diminuindo ainda mais sua líbido. Vendo o sorriso malicioso se intensificar, fica vermelha.

Ele fala com a voz rouca, que provocava calafrios prazerosos nela, fitando o brilho intenso dourado que parecia radiografa-la, embora notasse uma leve película rubra, bem fraca e questionava-se se era impressão dela:

- Vai doer um pouco... mas, em breve só sentirá prazer novamente...- fala, acariciando a face dela delicadamente.

-Não vai doer tanto? - pergunta docemente, com as faces rubras.

- Sim... e a levarei aos céus novamente, prometo.

Ela conscente com a cabeça timidamente e ele toma novamente os lábios dela com volúpia, enquanto se posicionava para penetra-la, fazendo isso lentamente.

Sente o corpo feminino tremer. Sentia o coração acerelado e o doce perfume de desejo. E quando olha o membro grande e grosso deste, rigído pelo prazer e ao mesmo tempo pulsante, arregala os olhos, pois, nunca vira um em sua vida, até agora.

Ela nota que os orbes antes dourados, foram tingidos de vermelho, suas presas cresceram e as garras também, os cabelos mexendo-se levemente, sem haver vento. Ela uma visão um tanto assustadora e até que não ficou muito medo, apesar de tudo.

Mas, mesmo com um cheiro de medo infímo oriundo dela, fez o daiyoukai levar suas mãos até a face da jovem e falar, roucamente, sua voz mais rouca que antes, mas, nem por isso, menos sexy:

- É este Sesshoumaru, Rin...

Podia ver a face dele levemente preocupada e suspira, já se acalmando. Pois, apesar dos orbes agora rubros como o sangue, via o mesmo brilho dos orbes dourados dele, que tanto a fascinavam, desde a primeira vez que o vira.

Leva suas mãos delicadas a face, cujas duas listras de cada lado do rosto já estavam estriadas e fala, com a voz meiga e doce, descontando sua face vermelha:

- Rin sabe que é Sesshoumaru-sama... apenas, me supreendi... confio em meu senhor...

- Só Sesshoumaru, minha Rin - fala beijando-a com delicadeza, por causa de seus caninos proeminentes.

Apesar daquela trasnformação, conseguira deixar sua mente levemente límpida, tendo certa consciência de seus atos.

Então, enquanto ele se ajeita melhor, de maneira delicada, a meia tennin inspira profundamente, entre os gemidos baixos, preparando-se para a invasão.

O inudaiyoukai se desloca para cima dela e recomeça a beijar seu colo, até que move seus lábios para os dela e começa a penetra-la lentamente.

Ao sentir o pênis entrando, geme intensamente e ao rasgar seu hímem, grita abafado, pois seus lábios nesse momento, foram tomados pelos dele e lágrimas brotavam de seus orbes.

Continua entrando lentamente e depois saindo, começando com um vai-e-vem bem lento e ritmado, que aumenta, conforme ela se acostuma com seu membro grande e grosso e tendo a diminuição de seus gemidos e a quase ausência de seus gritinhos.

Ele desce para seu colo e o beija, mordiscando o lóbulo e suas mãos, brincam com os seus seios e sua língua, circula os bicos rijos de excitação.

Minutos se passam e a velocidade aumenta gradativamente, este sedento pelo prazer e após algum tempo, não conseguindo se conter mais, começando a dar estocadas cada vez mais firmes e frenéticas, desesperadamente, vendo-a se contorcer e gemer, dando pequenos gritinhos, conforme o imperador aumentava a intensidade.

Os olhos de ambos, carregados de desejo se encontraram e passam a fitar-se por mais mais alguns minutos, enquanto o corpo dela é sacudido pelas estocadas cada vez mais rápidas. Os gemidos se intensificam cada vez mais e um calor intenso toma seu corpo, surgindo de seu ventre.

Sua respiração fica cada vez mais descompassada e após minutos, grita, sentindo seu corpo tremer consecutivamente e continuando por um tempo, tendo múltiplos orgasmos, para em seguida, ficar mole, jogando a cabeça para trás e suas pernas caindo na cama, enquanto ele se movimentava uma última vez, chegando ao ápice e dando um gemido rouco e alto, que mais lembrava um rosnado de satisfação e também da libertação de seus preconceitos ao mesmo tempo que também liberava sua essência dentro dela.

Naquela noite, não era o mesmo, pelo menos em relação a sua Rin e somente ela conheceria um lado, que ninguém imaginava que ele fosse capaz de ter.

Deita a cabeça em seu tórax e tem os cabelos acarinhados por Rin, que suspira de contentamento, enquanto o coração de ambos se acalmavam, voltando as batidas normais e suas respirações também.

Ao se acalmarem, sai de dentro dela e deita de barriga para cima, convidando-a a acarinhar-se nele, em seus braços, o que ela aceita sorrindo, acomodando a cabeça em seu tórax firme, ouvindo as batidas calmas de seu coração.

Suspirando feliz, adormece cansada, sendo abraçada por toda a noite, este protegendo-a do frio da madrugada em seus braços musculosos.

Enquanto admirava o anjo que dormia em seus braços, sua mente não parava e após alguns minutos, sorriu derrotado. Seu destino agora era inevitavél, nunca conseguia conceber para si, uma vida sem seu sol, sem sua estrela guia. Sentia que se isso acontecesse, perderia parte de sua sanidade.

E também sentia que encontrara uma parte dele, que nunca esperava existir. Não dorme e somente fica velando o sono da jovem, cuja respiração estava calma e em sua face, havia um sorriso feliz e tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

Um pouco antes do amanhecer, Rin desperta, mas, não completamente, apenas torna a bocejar e depois de se espreguiçar, ainda deitada, torna a abraçar o travesseiro macio de seda, com recheio de penas de cisne.

Não queria acordar, por estar tendo um sonho muito bom e que a deixava rubra também. Que Sesshoumaru e ela fizeram amor e que fora muito melhor do que imaginara. Era tão bom, que não queria acordar e se confrontar com a realidade, além de ter sentido dormir em algo quente e macio.

Porém, os primeiros raios de sol timídos, iluminavam sua face e derrotada, após tentativas infrutíferas de tornar a dormir, levanta.

Ao sentar na cama, sente um leve incomodo embaixo do ventre, uma dor insignificante e arregala os olhos. Ao olhar para baixo do lençol, vê uma mancha de sangue e então, a noite anterior lhe vêem a mente.

Sorri timidamente, não era um sonho, fora real e aquela era a cama de seu amado. Mesmo que não fosse esposa dele, ficaria junto do daiyoukai, mesmo se fosse para ser só uma concubina, pois, seu coração pertencia a ele e longe dele, perderia sua felicidade. O imperador era tudo para ela.

Nota que ainda está no quarto, sozinha, pois este já se levantou. Suspira tristemente por ele não estar ao seu lado quando acordou, mas, não podia exigir isso dele, afinal, pelo visto, só seria uma amante dele, mas, por mais que aceitasse esse fardo e se sentisse feliz perto dele, não deixava de sentir uma leve tristeza.

Ao sentar na beirada da cama tamanho King, com os lençois revirados e contendo a essência de ambos, além da perda de sua virgindade, dando-a de bom grado para aquele que amava com toda a força de seu coração, nota um bilhete encostado em um castiçal ricamente adornado.

Nota pelo selo de parafina derretido, ser o Monshou (emblema heráldico) do Clã Inu no taishou e estava endereçada para ela, em uma caligrafia fina e requintada, os kanjis parecendo serem fluídos como água, enfim, uma caligrafia digna de nobres.

OooOooOooOooOooOooO

No próximo capítulo o final dessa fanfiction XDDDDD

Nossa, esse hentai deu trabalho. Cenas de sexo romântico, doce e apaixonado dão um trabalhão, mais por causa da subjetividade. ^ ^

Demorei uns 4 dias para escrever a cena de sexo e tantos outros para revisar srrsrsr

Espero que tenham gostado.

Muito obrigada pelos reviews: ticha , , Suellen-san , Nami-chan vampire e Anny Taishou.

Fizeram uma ficwritter feliz XDDDDDDD

Só Rin conhecerá esse lado do inudaiyoukai, que ninguém imagina que existe.

XDDDDD

.

Respostas:

ticha -

Yo! Foi mal ter parado *gota*

Deixei meu lado sádico fora srsrrsrs

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDD

Bjos

.

Yo!

Bem, quanto a isso vai rolar sim XDDDDD

Bem, quantos aos kanjis, é porque esse site não aceita e/ou, no internet explorer, não tem o pacote de idiomas, no caso japonês, que o próprio windows instala, no windows update.

Normalmente, ao abrir a página e você não tem suporte do idioma, ele pergunta se quer baixar um pacote...

Mas, teria que ser em um sito todo em japonês, para obriga-lo a perguntar, senão me engano...

Mas, na conta do Nyah! que tenho, lá aparece os kanjis, bem, quase sempre *gota*

Muito obrigada pelo review

Bjos

.

Suellen-san

Yo!

Eu demorei, foi mal *sem graça*

Bem, deixei meu lado sádico de fora... srrsrrss

Bem, quanto a isso, sim. XDDDDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada ^ ^

Muito obrigada pelo review

XDDDDDDD

Bjos

.

Nami-chan vampire

Yo!

Meu lado sádico, fica meio descontrolado (sempre) srsrsrs

E rolou XDDDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review

Bjos

.

Anny Taishou

Yo!

Postei XDDDD

Tudo bem, quem tem que se desculpar fui eu, pela ausência em atualizar essa fanfic XPPP

Vai rolar hentai XDDDDDDDDD

Eu acho um casal muito fofo e para mim, devem ficar juntos *-*

Muito obrigada pelo review XDDDDDDDDD

Bjos


	12. Juntos para sempre

Após ter suprimido seu orgulho, Sesshoumaru permite que o destino sorria a ele...  
Anos se passam...

.

.

.

Abre e lê a carta ansiosamente:

.  
.

"Minha Rin.

Compreendo que deve estar triste, chateada, por este Sesshoumaru não estar contigo quando despertaste. Porém, tive um bom motivo ou vários... preciso resolver algumas coisas, antes de falar com minha Rin...

Por isso, espere-me no quarto. Mandei uma oni preparar seu banho e também, lhe entregara trajes, Vista-os e espere este Sesshoumaru."

Inunotaishou Sesshoumaru.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

Leu e indagava que assuntos deveriam ser aqueles, que o impossibilitaram de ficar junto dela, quando despertasse.

Mas, pensando bem, ele era um Imperador de um vasto Reino, com certeza, havia assuntos a serem tratados e não podia perder tempo com sua amante. Suspira resignada e contém a tristeza com esta última palavra, afinal, fora a escolha dela.

Nisso, vê uma serva surgir pelas portas duplas e ao se aproximar da meia tennin, curva-se. Rin achou estranho, afinal, nunca curvavam a ela e a mesma serva, colocou na beirada da cama, vestes e prostrando-se mais uma vez, vai até a casa de banho e prepara o banho dela.

Em seguida, retorna ao quarto, sem levantar o olhar e pergunta, em um tom humilde:

- Qual essência gostaria, Rin-sama?

- Rin-sama? - ela arqueia a sombrançelha e então, fala, se recuperando, pois, fora pega de surpresa- Pode deixar que eu coloco, domo-arigatou-gozaimassu ( maneira formal de falar obrigada).

A youkai fica surpresa e então, curvando-se mais uma vez, fala:

- Como quiser Rin-sama. Deseja algo mais?

- N-N-Não... e pode me olhar e parar com essa voz humilde - e sorri.

- Sinto, mas, se faltar ao respeito com a minha senhora, Sesshoumaru-sama irá me decapitar...

- Entendo... tudo bem, não quero causar problemas e pode se retirar - fala com seu sorriso caracteristíco nos lábios.

- Muito obrigada, Rin-sama... uma outra serva, ajudará a vestir as roupas que Kôkuo-sama mandou traze-lhe.

E se curvando mais uma vez, se retira dali, deixando Rin com muitas indagações na cabeça e ninguém para sana-las.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

Longe dali, o poderoso daiyoukai, terminara de resolver muitos de seus problemas.

Um fora a libertação de todas as jovens de seu harém, afinal, com a resposta de Rin na noite passada, enquanto dormia, não conseguiria ficar com mais nenhuma outra fêmea e não permitiria que a jovem fosse tachada de concubina.

Sorri ao lembrar-se da pergunta que fez á ela:

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

_Vendo a jovem dormindo profundamente e sabendo que a mesma respondia enquanto dormia, aproxima seus lábios aristocráticos dela e pergunta:_

_- Seria para sempre minha?_

_Ela responde sonolenta, sem deixar de sorrir. O sorriso que sempre o cativava:_

_- Para sempre... quero ficar com o senhor para sempre... eu te amo, Sesshoumaru-sama._

_Ele beija a testa dela, um beijo doce e casto, dando um raro sorriso, não de malícia e desejo, mas, sim, um sorriso de felicidade e de paz. Encontrara um lugar para repousar seu coração ferido e poder buscar a paz que tanto pleiteava._

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.

Mesmo que Rin mudasse de ideia e por mais sofrivél que fosse, nunca a forçaria. Tinha certeza que ela desejaria outras vezes e por mais que fosse angustiante a ele, controlaria sua possesividade, se ela decidisse ficar com outro. Pelo menos, esperava ser capaz de se controlar.

Neste dia, acharia mais seguro estar o mais distante possivél dela e rosnava ao ver tal cena em sua mente, cerrando seus punhos, algo que não passou despercebido para seu general, que vinha de outra direção, ainda surpreso por ele finalizar seu harém, embora, tivesse uma vaga noção da responsavél por isso e se de fato, fosse isso mesmo, ele estava certo desde o início.

Tsukikamisou faz uma leve referência, sem esconder seu sorriso de felicidade e cumprimenta:

- Ohayou-gozaimassu, Kôkuo-sama.

Ele desperta de seus devaneios, embora sua face nada demonstrasse e fica em silêncio, apenas olhando o general.

- Soube que dispensou o harém... libertou-as... foi por causa de Rin-sama?

Ele levemente abre um pouco mais os olhos, mas fora imperceptivél. Afinal, não era a toa que ele era seu general. Depois, torna a olhar friamente novamente:

- Não gostaria de manter o harém e ficar junto de minha Rin ao mesmo tempo.

- Já a marcou?

- Ainda não, ela está dormindo... e não sairá, até que eu faça isso...

- E se Rin-sama não quiser?

O daiyouykai suspira pesadamente, odiava esse pensamento. Então, fala:

- Me deitaria com ela, apenas se deixasse, não a forçaria nem nada... e mesmo se fosse essa situação, não poderia continuar com o harém... e duvido que me interesse por outra fêmea.

- Entendo... desejo sorte ao senhor, sumimassen, vou ver as tropas, há uns novos soldados...

- Pode ir. - e torna a andar imponentemente pelo corredor.

_"Até parece que ela não aceitará, afinal, o ama", _e sorrindo, se retira dali, imensamente feliz por seu amigo poder enfim encontrar a paz que tanto precisava e desejava.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

Já no quarto do Imperador das Terras do Oeste, Rin estava de pé, com as mãos apoiadas no pequeno muro talhado da varanda, fitando o céu alaranjado.

Usava um amplo e impressionante karaginumo. Não estava acostumada com as doze camadas que trajava, uma em cima da outra e seus cabelos estavam soltos longamente atrás.

Estranhara desde o momento que viu as vestes e pensou serem vários kimonos. Só quando uma jovem serva entrou e após curva-se e cumprimenta-la, começando a vesti-la em seguida, que notou que traje era realmente aquele e que só via jovens da nobreza usarem.

Estava confusa e a serva não sabia dar informações, pois fora ordenada sem maiores explicações. Suspira pesadamente, ansiosa.

Ficara do lado de fora, na varanda espaçosa, enquanto trocavam as roupas de cama, evitando lembrar-se que viram a mancha de sangue e enquanto trocavam, fingia não notar os olhares que lançavam para ela. Parecia desde medo até revolta.

Estava tão entretida, que nem percebera um youkai aproximar-se sorrateiramente dela e envolver seus braços em volta da delicada cintura e encostar seu queixo em seu ombro.

Ia gritar, quando ouve a voz máscula que tanto amava:

- É este Sesshoumaru, minha Rin.

Ela se vira e olha os orbes dourados dele, perdendo-se e esquecendo de perguntar o que queria saber, sendo agravado com o beijo possesivo, que a fazia derreter-se em seus braços fortes e musculosos.

Após algum tempo se separam com rápidos selinhos e ela apoia sua cabeça no ombro do youkai, ainda abraçada a ele e suspirando feliz.

- Está feliz minha Rin?

- Sim... estou junto de Sesshoumaru-sama... - então, fita o céu e fica levemente triste, algo que não passa despercebido pelo youkai, que curva os cenhos, sem entender - e aceito ser só sua concubina...

Ele compreende e sorri. Então, fala ao pé do ouvido dela, em um quase sussurro rouco, que a fazia ter calafrios prazerosos na espinha:

- Só aceita ser concubina? Não aceita outra coisa?

Ela o olha e pergunta, este observando a face confusa da mesma:

- Outra coisa? Tem algo além de concubina? Pois, sou só uma meia humana...

- Minha companheira... - fala com a voz terna, embora sua face estivesse impassivél como sempre.

- Companheira? - então, leva as mãos a boca, enquanto vira o corpo para olha-lo - Q-Q-Quer dizer esposa?

- Nós youkais chamamos de companheira e não esposa, isso são os humanos e quando marca-la, ganhará juventude eterna, enquanto este Sesshoumaru viver...

- Mas, eu sou só uma... - é silenciada por um dedo indicador do daiyoukai em seus lábios.

- Não deu a resposta a este Sesshoumaru... quero ouvir. - fala, se aproximando e encostando sua testa na dela.

- Sim... Rin aceita. - aceita corada, com os olhos brilhantes e úmidos de felicidade.

Sem falar mais nada, a beija longamente, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela, que suspira entre os lábios másculos e gentis do youkai, que se deliciava com os labios doces como o mel de sua Rin. Dele e de mais ninguém.

Então, para a surpresa desta, desce algumas camadas do karaginumo e nota que Rin, apesar de estar com vergonha, parecia sentir um certo alívio, sem algumas daquelas peças.

A ergue no colo, enquanto a levava para o quarto deles, sem interromper os beijos e somente quando chega perto da beirada da cama imensa, cessa-os e passa a fitar os orbes amendoados brilhantes:

- Sei que não se sente bem com as camadas, mas, como futura Imperatriz dessas Terras terá que usar. Se quiser usar aqui dentro desse quarto, algo mais confortavél, não há problema, podendo ser até nua... - nisso, sorri de malícia e seus olhos brilham.

Ela cora ainda mais e desvia os olhos, sentindo um calor intenso toma-lhe, sobre o olhar belo e penetrante do daiyoukai.

- Outra coisa, não há porque ter vergonha... não depois da noite de ontem e agora, que será minha companheira...

- E-Eu sei... - fala um tanto nervosa, mas, sem o sorriso abandona-lhe a face - Mas, é que Rin...

- Embora, confesse, que adoro vê-la ruborizada. - termina, fazendo-a olhar para ele novamente e ambos se perdem no olhar um do outro.

Deita Rin e depois, seu corpo ao lado dela e se beijam mais um pouco, mas, estranhara ele não acaricia-la. Cessa o beijo e o olha, que percebera a inquietação e explica:

- Primeiro, marca-la... depois, teremos todo o tempo do mundo para nós amarmos... este Sesshoumaru promete - não contém um leve rosnado ao pensamento de perdê-la.

Ela já se acostumou aos rosnados dele, que não eram poucos na cama e sabia diferencia-los bem. Então, ele fala, olhando-a ternamente, embora sua face nada demonstrasse e pede:

- Vire-se...

A voz sai em um sussurro rouco e sedutor, que faz um leve arrepio percorrer a coluna da Rin novamente, que sorrindo, se vira, embora não entendesse o por quê.

Sente ele deitar em cima dela, levemente e afastara as várias camadas ainda remanescentes do karaginumo, sentindo sua nuca desprotegida e este plantar um leve beijo ali, fazendo mais arrepios percorrerem sua pele e um leve torpor começar a envolvê-la, embora não entendia porque, pois estava sem sono até alguns instantes antes.

Na posição que estava, não viu os orbes dele ficarem rubros e garras, além das presas crescerem. Sente a respiração quente deste em sua nuca, fazendo-a tremer ainda mais de prazer, não conseguindo sufocar um gemido em seus lábios.

Após cheirar com leves movimentos para cima e para baixo, leva suas garras lá e começa a fazer uma marca com elas, com o símbolo do seu clã.

Ri só sente uma leve dor, mas, sendo estranhamente prazerosa, embora, não sentisse plenamente essa dor, por causa do topor que a tomara instantes antes.

Após terminar, ele passa a língua para limpar o sangue, parco, que brotava dos cortes, fazendo ela se arrepiar ainda mais e gemer, enquanto sente sua mente estranha.

Após minutos adormece e o daiyoukai se levanta, vendo a marca já cicatrizada, graças a sua saliva.

Agora, todos os youkais sentiriam seu cheiro nela e saberiam que ela pertencia a ele, era sua companheira e se tiverem algum apego pela vida, se manteriam longe, bem longe.

Em seguida, deita de costas ao lado dela, puxando-a delicadamente, para acomoda-la em seu peito, suspirando de contentamento, sentindo o coração de ambos baterem no mesmo ritmo. A mesma suspira de felicidade, sentindo o cheiro inebriante dele e as batidas de seu coração, sentia seu calor e desejava nunca se separar de seu amado.

O Imperador passa a fitar àquela que escolheu como sua companheira e que seriam assim por toda a eternidade.

.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

Era Muromachi - Sengoku-jidai ( era dos países em guerra ) 1.510 DC

Anos se passam, mais precisamente 10 anos.

Após se unir com Rin e torna-la sua companheira, vários youkais, achando que ele se tornou fraco por se relacionar com uma humana, assim como foi com seu pai e Izayoi, atacou as Terras várias vezes ou só o daiyoukai e este os fez se arrependerem amargamente por tal afronta.

Até que após várias guerras e lutas, um a um, os que ainda não haviam tido coragem de desafia-lo, ainda mais ao saber do destino daqueles que foram tolos em atacar um daiyoukai poderoso como Sesshoumaru, decidiram não tentar nada contra o youkai, que conseguira mais terras ainda, ampliando seus territórios após estes conflitos passageiros.

Graças a influência de Rin, era até um pouco piedoso com fêmeas e filhotes. Proibia qualquer ato odioso contra elas e não as fazia escravas, libertava-os, para que se tornassem um povo daquelas terras ou se quisessem partir. Após algum tempo, até com homens, ela conseguira.

Pois, aqueles que não fossem orgulhosos e se curvassem ao nobre daiyoukai, jurando obediência, ficariam livres.

Aos que fossem tolos orgulhosos, restava somente dois caminhos: Escravidão ou morte. Os que se arrependiam, era a escravidão, aqueles que eram orgulhosos e lutavam até a morte, a morte, claro.

Mesmo as famílias nobres, antes da ocupação das tropas de Sesshoumaru em suas terras, não seguia mais o costume que era naquele tempo, de tomar as jovens como escravas e coloca-las em seu harém e matar os bebês e filhos.

Agora, só matava os descendentes machos, acima de 13 anos e deixava as fêmeas e bebês livres, estas decidindo, virarem camponesas ou podendo partir, se quisessem.

Muitas destas, assim como outras, mesmo pertencente ao povo da terra tomada, decidiram ficar agora nestas pertencentes agora a Sesshoumaru, por serem mais seguras, graças aos poder dele e sua invencibilidade.

.  
.

.  
.

.  
.

Naquele instante, Rin estava sentada em um canteiro de flores, trajando seu habitual karaginumo. Sem opções, pelo menos para andar em público, teve que se acostumar com todas aquelas camadas que pareciam restringi-la, mas, que após usa-las continuamente, já não incomodavam tanto assim.

Embora que no quarto, vestia um kimono simples, para sentir um pouco a liberdade. Descobrira que Sesshoumaru gostava de usar roupas mais leves também, longe dos olhares dos outros.

Conforme assobiava uma canção, que desconhecia sua origem, confeccionava um colar de flores. E após alguns minutos, duas meninas, não tendo mais do que 4 e 5 anos se aproximaram, seguidas de dois meninos, mais velho, um de 7 anos e outro de 9 anos. Todos com cabelos prateados e olhos dourados, além de um par de orelhas no topo da cabeça.

Os meninos trajavam um sokutai e na cintura, uma espada cerimonial longa, a tachi e também tinham um shokai, só não usavam kanmuri. Já as meninas, karaginumos em tamanho infantil. Os cabelos delas eram longos, assim como dos meninos.

Elas vinham com colares de flores confeccionados por elas mesmas e os meninos pareciam mais era guarda-costas delas. Rin não podia conter um leve riso a esse pensamento.

- Meus amores... - uma outra voz feminina é ouvida, mas, que ecoava como sábia e poderosa, porém, com muita amabilidade.

Era Kikyou-sama, quer dizer, Kikyou-dono, afinal, depois de minha união com Sesshoumaru, tive que abandonar o "sama" ao tratar os outros, embora, não conseguisse deixar de chamar Jaken de Jaken-sama.

Por falar nele, ele estava ao meu lado, com o seu Nintoujou habitual, em guarda. Eu sorria. Meus filhos o viam como um avô e tinham respeito por ele. Eu ensinava eles a respeitarem todos os seres, pois, não eram por serem princípes, principalmente o meu filho mais velho, já considerado outashi (princípe herdeiro), que podia tratar os outros como inferiores.

Sesshoumaru respeitava isso e permitia dá-lhes a educação que queria, enquanto ele treinava ambos, até a filha, em lutarem e o mais velho, a ser um líder nato. Só não gostei quando ele disse, que nosso filho deveria ser impassivél como ele.

Sabia que como hanyou, ele teria ainda mais dificuldades de ser aceito e que precisava ser forte por ele e sua irmã e mesmo ela, precisava ter algum treinamento. Eram ainda tempos dificeís, embora vivíamos relativamente em paz.

Sabia que meu companheiro tinha razão e prometeu não ser muito exigente com eles, principalmente com o herdeiro ao trono, que aliaís, era como um guarda-costas da irmã e altamente possesivo com ela, além de protetor demais.

Algo, que o filho de Inuyasha também era com a caçula.

A ainda miko, embora, agora fosse considerada uma miko-hime, devido aos seus poderes, senta ao meu lado sorrindo, enquanto meus sobrinhos se aproximam dela, abraçando-a.

Os meus filhos também fazem a mesma coisa comigo, como se competissem entre si. Eu ria internamente a esse pensamento e a sacerdotiza também.

Ela fizera um selo em si mesma, quando ficou grávida, para que seu poder espiritual não atacasse os seus filhos no ventre, por causa da parte youkai deles, por causa de seus imensos poderes.

Desfizera os selos em si mesma, após eles nascerem. Os mesmos cresceram expostos a esse poder espiritual e ganharam resistência com o passar dos anos, não lhes afetando em nada.

O princípe herdou a pose altiva do pai, já, minha princesinha, puxou a mim. Quanto a Kikyou, o filho dela puxou a ele e a filha deles, puxou ao InuYasha, pois era energética e seu irmão tinha que correr atrás dela direto, pois, era a pequena era consideravelmente impaciente.

Nisso, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru andando juntos, surgem, vindos da direção do Castelo.

Após anos, ainda mais com os filhos hanyous, o inudaiyoukai, que ainda era orgulhoso, frio e impassivél para os outros, claro, menos para mim, quando estavamos a sós, aprendera a "suportar" a presença do irmão e até conversar formalmente com ele, de maneira civilizada, sem tentar ataca-lo.

No ano passado, fizera um teste do clã da mãe dele, que ela deixou escrito suscintamente em um papel e ganhou a Bakusaiga, quer dizer, quando ele abandonou o desejo pela tessaiga de Inuyasha, passando no teste do clã, a espada surgiu de seu braço.

Durante o teste, em uma batalha feroz, perdeu seu braço e foi quando a espada apareceu, trazendo seu membro de volta ao mesmo tempo.

Kikyou se levanta e é abraçada pelo hanyou, que quando se tornou pai, ficou bem mais maduro e menos impulsivo, algo também influenciado por sua esposa, que me mostrou a marca na nuca, a mesma que eu tinha.

Levanto junto dela e tomo a iniciativa de abraçar meu inudaiyoukai, sim, meu, assim como era dele, com paixão, antes de meu companheiro corresponder ao meu abraço.

Sentia seus batimentos cardíacos juntos aos meus e não desejava mais nada, na verdade, nunca desejei, a não ser aquele belo youkai, dono de meu coração, junto de mim com nossos filhos.

Eu era a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo e feliz.

Então, fecho meu olhos, suspirando de contentamento, me perdendo na imensa felicidade que transbordava de meu peito.

.  
.

.  
.

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO

Fim.

Bem, essa fanfction chegou ao fim e gostaria de agradecer a todos pela paciência que tiveram em acompanha-la, pela ausência muitas vezes de atualização dela.

Iniciei em 06/07/2008 e finalizei em 19 de fevereiro de 2011. Nossa, demorei 2 anos e 7 meses para finalizar... *vergonha*

Desculpem a demora *gota*

Muito obrigada pelos reviews XDDDDDD

Fizeram uma fiwriter feliz ^ ^

Suellen-san, Yuuki-chan_s2, Anny_Taishou, Nami-chan vampire, , ticha, susan, Acdy-chan, Kahli_hime, Debs-Chan, Rukia-hime, Kou-chan_s2, LunnaNowa, Yuuki-chan, Rin_Taisho_Sama, camila_townes, sandramonte, pequena_rin, bek-chan, paty_saori, TamyRegina, queenrj, Riaza, Pammy-sama, Kate_Simon_Cullen, Ana_Spizziolli.

Muito obrigada pelos comentários ^ ^

E antes que me esqueça, novamente *gota*

Muito obrigada mesmo. XDDDDDDD

Beijos.

.  
.

Respostas:

Anny_Taishou

Tudo bem, eu que peço desculpas pela demora em terminar a fanfiction, foram quase 3 anos...

Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada com o seu celular *suspira aliviada*

Que bom que amou o hentai XDDDDDDDDD

Sim, é uma pena... mas, tudo termina um dia... XPPP

Acabei de atualizar e espero que goste XDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo review ^ ^

Bjos

.

Yuuki-chan_s2

Sim, até que enfim XDDDDDDD

Nada que um Matsuri e uma Lua cheia não faça... srsrrsrs

Que bom que ficou bem escrito e obrigada pelo review XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada XDDDDDD

Obrigada pelo review ^ ^

Bjos

.

Suellen-san

Bem, o Sesshy é o Sesshy... acho assim, meio complicado ele trazer o café da manhã... claro, ele age diferente com a Rin, longe dos olhos dos outros, mas, é só para ela... acho que ele não andaria com uma bandeja de café da manhã pelo castelo ahauahauahauahau ele continua reservado XDDDDDD

Tenho. Aliaís, você começou a acompanhar a fanfic lá... meu nick lá, é o antigo, é yurichan (tudo minúsculo e junto, falo pois tem outra, com o mesmo nome, só que y maior). ^ ^

Que bom que ficou XDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo elogio *-*

Hã.. mais precisamente 2 anos e 7 meses *gota*

Que bom XDDDDDDDD

Muito obrigada pelo elogio e review XDDDDDDDDDD

Espero que aprecie esse capítulo ^ ^

Bjos

.

Tsukikaminosou - garras do deus da lua.

Karaginumo - era igualmente amplo e impressionante, utilizado pelas mulheres da nobreza e mais conhecido pelo nome de jûni-hitoe, ou "as doze molduras da pessoa", após o século XVI, sendo composto de 12 kimonos da mais pura e fina seda, sobrepostas, chamados de uchiki, deixando as golas, mangas e barras aparecendo como discretas camadas, causando um efeito multicolorido e o último uchiki, servia de sobretudo e era bordado. Também era frequentemente complementado por um cinto amarrado à frente em forma de laço no mesmo tecido, e uma cauda que podia ser em outra cor ou textura, além de encaixada entre a gola da terceira e quarta camada, além de um enorme leque decorado com cordões de seda e um tipo de carteira de seda também, sendo este um complemento obrigatório e as mulheres não cortavam os cabelos, deixando-os por isso, longuíssimos, lisos, soltos sobre as costas ou simplesmente amarrados um pouco abaixo da altura do pescoço e sendo freqüentemente com as pontas arrastando no chão sobre a cauda do jûni-hitoe.

Sokutai: Usado pelos nobres, como um conjunto formal composto por uma ampla saia-calça chamada oguchi, tendo sua aparência recheada e firme por causa das várias camadas de longos kimonos por baixo chamados ho e também uma enorme túnica bordada, de mangas amplíssimas e longas, além de uma cauda de cerca de 5 metros. Havia também junto, uma tabuleta de madeira chamada shaku e uma espada cerimonial longa, a tachi, sendo estes complementos obrigatórios e os homens ainda deviam usar um penteado especial, o kanmuri, que era composto por um chapeuzinho sólido preto e uma ou mais fitas de seda engomadas na vertical, tudo preso ao cabelo. e possuindo entre si variações(haviam 5 delas, referentes a quantidades de fita, se ela enrolada, se ela pendia do chapéu, etc) e com isso, sabia-se o status ou grau de importância do indivíduo na corte. É usada atualmente, uma versão simplificada do sokutai, o ikan, pelos sacerdotes xintoístas.

Furisode - kimono com mangas longas e esvoaçantes, usado somente por mulheres solteiras. Uma mulher casada usa um tomesode, que tem mangas mais curtas e é decorado apenas na metade inferior. Um tomesode colorido pode ser usado somente em ocasiões formais.

No Período Heian, a corte imperial vestia três tipos de trajes: cerimonial, formal e comum, de acordo com a ocasião. As roupas formais femininas eram nomeadas de juunihitoe (vestimenta de 12 camadas utilizado pela nobreza) e as masculinas de sokutai. O traje é utilizado até hoje pela realeza em casamentos.

Era Muromachi ( 1333 DC - 1567 DC) - uma era marcada por inúmeros conflitos pelo poder, entre xogunatos e imperadores, além de samurais, revolta de camponeses, e rebaixamento da mulher na sociedade pois houve alteração da forma de casamento A mudança de muko-tori (marido indo morar na casa da noiva) para yome-iri (esposa fazendo parte da família do marido) tirou das mãos do genitor o controle sobre sua filha após o casamento e com isso, a divisão dos bens para a filha deixou de existir, rebaixando cada vez mais a posição socioeconômica da mulher.

Já as revoltas dos camponeses ocorrera pois o século XV foi marcado também por anomalias climáticas, ocorrendo em várias regiões do Japão o tempo frio atípico, houve falta de alimentos e epidemias, que ocorreram principalmente durante o grande flagelo de 1461, gerando cerca de 84 mil mortes só em Quioto. Com isso ocorreu levantes de camponeses que ficaram conhecidos pelo nome de tsuchi ikki. Por exemplo, em 1428,ouve, na região de Kinki, foi o primeiro levante na história do Japão reivindicando a anistia.

Com o desenvolvimento da agricultura, aumentou o poder do povo, incentivando a luta pela diminuição da carga tributária. A falta de arroz e a conseqüente elevação de seu preço fizeram com que os transportadores, que passaram a ter dificuldades, se unissem aos agricultores. Esses fatores junto aos juros altos cobrados sobre às dívidas, impulsionaram grandes revoltas no arquipélago e para piorar uma falta de política firme do xogunato Ashikaga, acabou causando a sua queda após 15 gerações.

Dentro dessa Era ocorreram diversos conflitos e um ficou profundamente marcado, a era Sengoku-jidai ( era dos países em guerra ) que vai de 1467 DC até 1573 DC.

Pois enquanto os senhores feudais (shugo daimiô) lutavam em Quioto, seus vassalos, que ficaram nos seus feudos, usurparam o poder, dando início a uma guerra entre os mais fortes para tentar a conquista do domínio do Japão suplantando seus superiores, ou traindo parentes e amigos para com isso adquirir mais poder e terras, sendo chamados estes ascendentes de sengoku daimiôs que construíam castelos no alto da montanha, onde possuíam boa visibilidade em caso de um ataque inimigo, mas, costumavam morar em casarões construídos na parte plana, no sopé da montanha, em torno do qual acabavam surgindo cidades

Dentre estes destaca-se Oda Nobunaga de Owari (província de Aichi), um grande estrategista, frio, que destruiu um a um os seus inimigos, até chegando a mandar incendiar o Templo Enryaku-ji, porque seus monges desobedeceram às suas ordens e em 1573, Nobunaga expulsou o décimo quinto xogum, Ashikaga Yoshiaki (1537~1597), de Quioto, encerrando dessa forma a Era Muromachi


End file.
